Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road
by ShadowBladeKnight
Summary: Waking up with no memory of what happened, only to remember my name, age, and strangely a certain series. I woke up in a place called Gamindustri as I was in a familiar black and blue car with a belt who can talk. But now, a familiar enemy is in this land and with the help of the CPUs and belt, I can find out who I really am and where I came from. Start Our Mission!
1. Chapter 1: Start Our Mission!

**A/N:** What is up everyone! I am here with another crossover! I am glad you guys are enjoying the Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY crossover as well as my other Kamen Rider Crossovers. Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desires** ' (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **Key** **blade Wizard** (Kamen Rider Wizard x Kingdom Hearts II), and **Kamen Rider Eternal: The Eternal Music G** (Kamen Rider Double/W x Senki Zesshou Symphogear G). Anyways without further ado, let us begin the crossover of Kamen Rider Drive and , **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road.** Also in this crossover, my age remains the same. (Age 19, soon to be 20 on November 21st)

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Mr. Belt**

 _ **Roidmudes/Monsters**_

* * *

 _As the sun was bright with many people up and about, one person was not amongst them. Within an apartment complex was a young man who was fast asleep despite the time being 1:21 in the afternoon._

 _However, his sleep was interrupted as an alarm was going off. He mumbled as he tried to reach for the alarm clock but missed. He reached farther but instead he fell down, face planting on the floor._

 _"Ow..." He mumbled._

 _He slowly got up as he removed the blankets on him, revealing who he was._

 _He slowly turned his head, seeing the time on the clock, and looked back. "I seriously got to find more time to work on my essays..." He muttered._

 _He got up and walked to the small kitchen as he began to make himself a late breakfast. He turned on the TV that was showing the news about the weather and whatnot. "Looks like it will be cloudy soon..." he muttered as he served himself the late breakfast.._

 _He yawned once more before continuing to eat his breakfast. When he finished it, he washed his dishes before he walked back to his room as he saw some of his stuff lying around, mostly books for college. He then grabbed a new set of clothes and walked to the bathroom but he heard a doorbell._

 _He looked at the door for a moment. 'Who could be at the door at this hour?' He thought._

 _Wondering who rang the doorbell, he put his clothes by the couch and walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw a box. "I forgot that I was expecting it will come today." He said to himself before he picked up the box and brought it inside and placed on the table._

 _He cut open the box and removed the bubble wrap but for fun he popped some of the bubble wraps. "Hehe." He chuckled. He moved the wrapper out of the box and pulled out the items from it._

 _He soon pulled out a small case that had a toy car and a round item. This was the Special Surprise Future Shift Car from the Kamen Rider Drive movie featuring an evil rider, Dark Drive._ **(A/N: Spoiler Alert to those who haven't watched the movie Surprise Future, sorry)** _To be exact, Dark Drive wasn't evil but a Roidmude posed as the real Dark Drive aka Eiji Tomari._

 _The other item that was included with it was the Eyecon from an upcoming Kamen Rider series but that we will leave another time._

 _He open the package as he got the Special Shift car. One side with the Type Next and the other with Type Special. He looked at the Eyecon for a moment before he put it in a small shelf and left it there._

 _After that, he went to the showers to get himself ready for classes for college... Again. When he walked out, he was wearing a black leather jacket that has a hood, dark blue bootcut jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and dog tags. "Well time to go to class... Again." he sighed at the last part knowing that he should have woke up earlier. He grabbed military dog tags as he put it in the jacket's pocket._

 _He was about to walk out but since he often toys around with the Shift Cars like a pencil, he grabbed the Special/Next Shift Car and put it in his pocket and walked out, with his bag carrying his college books._

 _He locked the front door before walking down the stairs as was on his way to college._

 _As his trek to the bus stop that takes him to college, he was flipping the Shift Car in his hand to pass the time._

 _It wasn't until he saw a mother and a little girl are walking across the street, until the little girl spotted flowers as she went across the road to pick it up. At the same time a car is going down the road in high speed and about to hit the little girl._

" _Look out!" He shouted. He ran to her as she noticed the car. He pushed her to the grass and the car ran him over in the process._

 _He slowly looked to where the little girl was and he saw her mother hugging her in her arms, happy she was okay. When her mother took notice of the young man, she quickly got her cell phone as his hearing was only mute but he could tell she was calling for help._

 _It didn't matter knowing what happened, he wouldn't make it to the hospital. But knowing the little girl was okay, he was relieved she could continue her life._

 _He showed a small, weak smile before he closed his eyes as all the remaining life he had slowly died away. Everything around him turns pitch black as the only thing he could look at was the Shift Car that was partially covered with his blood before he lost his life but a small glow appeared on the Shift Car as parts of his memories are faded away with it._

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Start Our Mission! Dark Drive has Arrived?!**

I suddenly turn my head, unconscious, as I felt like I was resting on something. Wait a minute… I am resting on something?

I slowly opened my eyes as I find myself in a car. "Where... Am I...?" I muttered. I looked at the interior of the car until I clenched my head. I felt like something in me was missing... But what?

I realized that I was in the front passenger seat of the car as well. The car that I was in was a two-seater as well. I looked over my chest and saw the seat belt so I pressed the buckle as it unstrapped. "Who put me in the car?" I asked myself.

I should introduce myself, my name is Enrique and I am 19 years old. My hair is messy but also a bit spiky. My skin tone was close to a light ivory color, with dark brown eyes as I was wearing a black leather jacket with a hood, a gray v-neck shirt under the jacket, dark blue bootcut jeans, and gray shoes with black laces. Even though I know my name and age, I don't remember anything else except something.

I was about to walk out of the car until the car began to move. "Huh?" I said. I looked to see who is driving but to my shock, no one was driving.

"How is this possible?!" I exclaimed. Just what the hell is going on!? It wasn't until I spotted a familiar object in the front as my eyes widen.

"The Drive Driver…" I said in disbelief. I don't remember bringing it with me but I don't even remember what happened before I got here strangely.

Wait. If the car is moving on it's own, then...

I slowly looked at the Drive Driver and saw some type of electronic emoticon if you can call, it as it showed curiosity.

"A-Are you Belt-san?" I asked, both nervous and shocked.

" **Yes, Enrique.** " The Belt spoke in a familiar voice of Mr. Belt.

As much as I want to ask him questions, one thing was still in my mind. "Where are we in?"

" **That is what I try to figure out.** " Mr. Belt said. " **But it seems we're currently in NEXTridoron.** "

I blinked until my eyes slowly widen in shock. The NEXTridoron as in the car that Eiji once drive as the next Drive before his father. "Please tell me you are not joking." I said.

" **I am serious, Enrique. I thought this car supposed to be destroyed as well.** " Mr. Belt said.

I fell back on the seat in shock. I still am wondering how I got here. "Why can't I remember..." I muttered quietly.

How did I end up in a car that was supposed to be destroyed and why can't I remember how I got here, more importantly, why can't I remember other things like my past? And how do I only remember my name and age, Mr. Belt, the NEXTridoron, and the Drive series/movie?

"This is so confusing…" I said as I clenched my head. Could I be suffering amnesia from whatever happened to me?

"Belt-san, are we getting close to anywhere?" I asked, trying to take in what's happening.

" **Hmm… it looks like we are close to a city.** " Mr. Belt said.

I looked and he wasn't kidding but what was strange was the city itself. It was very futuristic and I mean futuristic. "Woah…" I said in awe of the place we were seeing. We began to drive in the road of the city. "This place is amazing, Belt-san."

" **Indeed, Enrique. The first thing we need to do is gathering information about our situation and find our way home.** " Mr. Belt said.

I nodded. "Can you let me out of the car?" I asked knowing that the belt is strapped to my body and doors are locked.

" **Sure thing,"** he said as the belt came off and the doors were unlocked. I got out of the car as I looked in awe of the place.

I closed the door of the car as I walked around with Mr. Belt-san remaining in the car.

* * *

As I looked around I keep seeing the word, Planeptune. Strange name but I guess it is possibly the name of this city. As I continued my walk, I accidently bump into someone. "Sorry about that." I apologized.

"Nepu…" she said. The girl was wearing a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. She is wearing a white, short-jacket over with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. She was wearing a choker around her neck. Also she was blue and white-striped stockings as well. Her hair was light purple, shoulder length with gamepad-shaped hairclips and purple eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah…" The purple haired girl shook her head and looks at me, "I never seen you around before." she said.

"Well… I am new around here…" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I got here by car." I pointed at the NEXTridoron that was parked across from us as I noticed some people looking at it as they pass by it. "Do you know where I am at exactly?"

"You're in Planeptune. One of the Landmasses in Gamindustri." The girl answered.

"Plan… eptune?" I said, tilting my head. "I don't remember being here or anything else for that matter…"

This made the girl looks surprised. "Eh? Could it be you have amnesia?" she asked in surprised.

"I only remember my name, my age, and my… guardian who is in the car." I answered. "I don't remember anything else: my past, my life, where I live, or even my own birthday." I looked down knowing that this amnesia really hurts me inside.

"You should turn that sad face upside down." she said, trying to cheer me up. "I was like you before with the amnesia problem."

"You were?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah! I know someone who could help us! Histy!" The girl said.

"Histy?" I repeated. Before I could say anything she began to lead me to where this Histy person is but I had to inform her about something. "Hold on, I need to let my guardian know that I am going with you." I informed her.

"Oh… Okay." The girl said.

I walked to the car as the window opened. "Belt-san, I think I found someone who can tell me where I am from. Maybe this Histy can help us." I said.

" **Hmm…It looks like we don't have any options.** " Mr. Belt said. " **But be careful, Enrique.** "

"I will." I said before I left with the NEXTridoron driving away.

"Aw, he drove away and left you behind." the girl said.

"Nah, he is gonna be driving around to look the city since we are new here." I said.

"Oh. But he could come along with us…" The girl said.

"He prefers to stay in the car. He's not much of a person who would get out of the car." I tried to lie.

"Oh okay. Then let's go and see Histy!" The girl said, taking my arm and we went off in a hurry.

* * *

We came up to a building that looks like some sort of church. "What's this place?" I asked as I looked at the building in front of us.

She walked forward before she turned around with her arms wide open. "This is the Basilicom! This is where my friends and Histy is!" she answered.

"Who is else is here other than Histy?" I asked knowing she mentioned friends.

"There's Plutie and Noire."

I blinked upon the first name she mentioned until I looked at the building. "So do we go inside?" I asked once more.

"Yep, follow~ me!" she said as she lead me inside the Basilicom. When we entered, it looked very nice I have to admit, hopefully this Histy person she is talking about can tell me where I am from. After a bit more of walking she knocked on the door. "Plutie! It's me!" she said to the person behind the door.

The door opened to reveal a girl who has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon.

She was wearing an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multipiece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. Overall, she looked dressed for bedtime, literally.

"There you are, Neppy."

"I was at the city getting items for our quest but I found someone who has amnesia like I used to." The girl, apparently named, Neppy said as she pulled me so 'Plutie' can see me.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Enrique… well that is my name." I said. "Also, are you wearing pajamas?"

"I always wear this." Plutie said.

'Neppy' whispered in my ear. "And one thing you should know, don't make her upset or angry. That is what Noire told me."

I blinked as I looked at 'Plutie' then at 'Neppy. "O-kay?" I said before looking at the 'Plutie' girl. "So do you know where Histy is?"

"She is, calling someone." she said.

"Whoops! I forgot, mini-Histy is contacting big-Histy back home." 'Nepy' said, realizing it.

"There you are!" a feminine voice said.

We turned to our left and saw a girl black tanktop piece with a blue belt below her breast and a big blue bow at her collar with a diamond shaped gem in the center. The skirt is dark blue/black and pleat styled, with very thin white lines along the bottom and light blue coloring between each pleat and a black belt. She also has sleeves with puffed gray segments and black lining, connecting to a loose, opened arm warmer type objects through mini-belts with a buckle around the top. The opening at her fingers is loose and spiked with white lining and a big sphere like gem on top. Along with above the knee, dark blue spiked hemlined stockings/kneesocks, held up with belts and buckles. Her boots are gray with multiple black straps connecting through an upside down triangle, while big white spheres are on top of her foot. Her hair is held up with blue bows and ribbons with black lining.

"Hey Noire!" 'Neppy said.

The girl, named Noire took notice of me. "And why is there a guy here?" she asked.

"Oh, I brought him to see Histy but I forget she is trying to contact big-Histy back home. He has amnesia." 'Neppy' explained.

This made both girls look surprised.

"Did you fall on your head like Neppy?" 'Plutie' asked.

"Fall?" I repeated before looking at 'Neppy'.

"I fell down from the sky like a sky-falling pro." she answered making me sweatdropped.

"Anyways, Neptune we have to find what I need." Noire said.

"Neptune? I thought it was Neppy?" I asked.

"It's a nickname that Plutie calls me." Neptune explained. "Hey, how about you come along? Maybe you can remember something along the way."

"No way! We are not letting a guy like him go with us." Noire protested.

"Oh come on, Noire stop being such a party pooper." Neptune said, "How bad can it be to let him join the party?"

"He may be a guy with amnesia but he could probably be a pervert." Noire countered.

"Are you two fighting again?" 'Plutie' questioned making not only the two girls shiver but I had a cold chill going down my spine.

"N-Nope!" Noire said. "We are just talking about this guys here if he should join the party or not!" she said, nervous.

"Y-Yeah. All for one and one for all!" Neptune added.

"Oh… that's good." 'Plutie' said. "For now he can help us and he can stay in the Basilicom."

"What!?" Noire said. "y-you can't be serious, Plutia."

She showed a small smile and nodded. "He seems okay.." she said.

"Thank you, Plutia." I thanked her.

"You're welcome." Plutia said. "What is your name?"

"Enrique." I said.

"That name is hard to say. I know! How about we call you En?" Neptune suggested. I chuckled at Neptune until…

My eyes widen a bit as I clenched my head in pain, I stumbled back until I hit the wall behind me.

"En, are you alright?" Plutia asked.

I couldn't say anything as I felt something come back to me immediately.

' _Hey what's your name?' a boy asked the boy who is a year younger than him._

' _E-Enrique….'_

' _You know that sounds like a name that would be hard to pronounce. How about… En, yeah!' he suggested. The little boy looked at him for a moment before he laughed._

" _Yeah that sounds cool!" he agreed. "I think I like that nickname."_

I stopped clenching my head as I took heavy breaths. "My memory of when I was first called that…." I muttered.

"What? You used to be called that?"

"When I was little…" I said as my breaths went to a normal pace. "I was called En by my friends and it got stuck to me since…"

"Wow…" Neptune looks amazed.

I shook my head a bit. "At least I remember something." I said.

"Yay! That is like an achievement unlocked!' Neptune said.

"Wow Neppy, you're amazing…" Plutia said.

"Fine let's just go." Noire said as she walked past us. I looked at the other two girls as we left to catch up with Noire.

When we walked out, we saw the NEXTridoron.

"Who left this car here!?" Noire exclaimed.

I walked to the car as I saw the window open. "Belt-san, the Histy girl, she mentioned is contacting someone which takes three days so I won't be able to ask her where I am from but a part of my memory was revealed. I remember my nickname." I said.

" **I see…** " Mr. Belt said. " **But it is good to hear that you got a fragment of your memory back."**

I nodded.

"Uh… why are you talking to the seat?" Neptune asked from behind.

I jumped a bit as I looked next to me and saw Neptune looking at the inside of the car.

" **Actually, young lady, he is talking to me."** Mr. Belt said.

"Who said that? Are you a ghost?" Neptune asked.

" **I am right here."** he said, moving side to side on the front part of the car, next to the steering wheel.

"Holy cannoli! A talking thingamabob!" Neptune said, shocked when she saw Mr. Belt.

" **I am Mr. Belt."** he said. The other two girls came over.

"Neptune who are you talking to?" Noire asked.

" **Right here."** Mr. Belt said.

"Eh? A talking belt?!" Noire exclaimed.

"Oooh! A belt with a red glowy face." Plutia said in awe of Mr. Belt.

" **Now ladies, I heard you are heading somewhere correct?"** Mr. Belt said.

"Do you have some super hearing or something? That is like totally awesome!" Neptune said.

" **Actually, I heard quite fine even from here."** he answered. " **Now please allow him to assist you girls. We may be searching but I think he deserves to find out about his past as well as what happen."**

Noire looked at Mr. Belt for a moment before she sighed. "Fine, he can help us but no offense, he has no weapon. We are going to Zeca Ruins and it is filled with monsters."

" **Then, take me along, Enrique."** he said.

I suddenly get what he meant, if Mr. Belt is alive, then I can become Dark Drive knowing that the NEXTridoron is the only Tridoron here. Though I don't have real combat experience, but I might get some practice. "Alright." I said.

 _Mr. Belt and Enrique has join the team_

"What was that just now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Neptune asked.

"On second thought never mind." I said, ignoring what just happened.

"Then let's go now." Noire said.

I reached in the car as I grabbed Mr. Belt from the mount as I carried him along.

* * *

We went to that forest as we were traveling through the place. And sure enough I saw ghost like creatures that don't like like monsters. "Those are monsters?" I asked.

They nodded as they suddenly got out weapons while Plutia was... holding a doll? They got into their positions as they faced the monsters while I looked at my hands to see if I have a weapon. "Umm… Belt-san, do I have a sword or something to help the girls fight those monsters?" I asked.

" **Hmm… You do have this combat dagger on you.** " Mr. Belt said.

I blinked. "Combat dagger…?" I asked.

Suddenly a combat dagger appears in my hand. "Wah!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Where did that come from!?" I don't even know how to use one either! "Umm…"

"Are you gonna stand there or help us?" Noire asked in an annoyed tone.

"R-Right." I said as I ran towards the yellow ghost. I closed my eyes as I lazily struck the monster. I opened my eyes and looked back as it turned to me.

"Umm…"

It charged before it headbutted me in the gut, sending me to the ground. I got up and looked at the ghost-like monster as I charged again and struck its side once more, lazily. I seriously got to learn how to fight better. I struck it again as it disappeared.

"Yay! You defeated your first monster!" Neptune said.

I laughed, nervously as I rubbed the back of my head.

"T-Thank you, Neptune." I said.

 _Achievement Unlocked: Beginner's Luck_

I swear I heard that music again. We were gonna continue our trek onward until Neptune noticed something. "Hey...why am I... Moving slow?" She noticed. "I'm slow... As a snail."

"What is thi..s?" Noire demanded.

"Too... Slow."

" **Impossible!** " Mr. Belt said. " **A Slowdown here!?** "

"Slow... Down?"

 _"_ _ **Finally perfect individuals."**_ _A voice said._

I looked and saw a monster much different than others we fought a couple of minutes ago. It was humanoid but also like an android. Its head resembled a cobra.

"Impossible…" I said in shocked. It was a Cobra-Type Roidmude.

" **How are you even alive!?** " Mr. Belt demands angrily.

 _"_ _ **Reborn as you can say by some group."**_ The Roidmude answered.

It looked at each girl until it focused on Noire. " _ **Your looks are perfect."**_ It said.

"Why is that monster looking at me!?" Noire asked.

" _ **Because they look weaker than you**_ **.** " The Roidmude said as it began to approach Noire.

"Belt-san, there must be something I can do?" I questioned.

" **There is… Enrique, you know better than anyone in this world.** " Mr. Belt said. " **After all I chose you to be the next one."**

I looked and saw tracks appear around us as a black and blue toy car with a yellow underside hit the Roidmude back before landing on my hand. I looked at it as my eyes widen. This toy...

I clenched my head again as another memory was returning. I remember buying this but the rest of it was fuzzy. "NEXT." I said its name.

I heard it honk as I stared at it with the Roidmude getting back up.

" _ **Bakana… are you Krim's next chosen Drive?**_ " The Roidmude questioned.

I looked at Mr. Belt in one hand as the NEXT Shift car in the other. I decided to put him on my waist as he 'buckled' it. "Belt-san... Let's do this."

" **Start Our Mission!** " Mr. Belt said.

I turned the small knob on the right as techno music was playing. I closed my eyes as I thrusted my left arm as a brace was on it. I pulled out NEXT Shift Car before I insert it into the Shift Brace.

"...Hen...shin!"

I then pumped the Shift Car once as a black bodysuit with blue connecting lines formed over my body before the armor pieces fell into place, sporting a similar blue line on black surface design as NEXTridoron. My helmet was completely black with the exception of a blue circuit line running along the middle of the forehead to meet the 'R' logo resting on the forehead. My eyes were protected by blue optics that was shaped like a pair of stylish sunglasses. An energy tire formed from NEXTridoron and flew over to me before settling on my upper torso with the tread grooves highlighted in a yellow color and the word 'Type Next' inscribed on the black surface.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

The lenses light up as it glowed blue before dimming and I looked at my hands. Even if I don't remember all of my memories, this was truly amazing to be in. The Roidmude charged in anger before it delivered an attack to my chest that I managed to dodge to the left side.

It turned around before shooting a red energy attack that came in contact with my armor, sending me to a tree. This shows that I don't have any combat experience at all. "Ow..." I groaned. I got up and looked at the Roidmude before I got out that dagger weapon and slowly aimed at the Roidmude before I pulled the trigger.

This caused the Roidmude to stumble back after being shot. This was the first time shooting something.

I lowered my weapon as I charged towards the Roidmude before I delivered a dumb strike to its chest before it grabbed hold of me and threw me across the ground. I slowly got back up as I looked at the Roidmude. "I can't give up..." I muttered behind the helmet. "Belt-san, are there _any_ Shift Cars that you brought along?" I asked, knowing that I don't remember anything much.

" **Hold on a second.** " Mr. Belt muttered.

I looked at the Roidmude as he delivered a knee to my gut before he threw me across the ground. I coughed under my helmet knowing that Roidmudes are mechanical. Suddenly more mini tracks appeared and they were heading for the Roidmude as they attack him. I saw what type of Shift Cars they were. It was Midnight Shadow, Max Flare, and Funky Spike. The Shift cars used by the original Drive since I am Dark Drive. "Wait, if those are Drive's Shift cars then…"

Three more sets of tracks appeared as I saw the Shift Cars meant for Dark Drive. It was Shift Next Builder, Next Traveller, and Next Hunter.

" **The NEXT and Original Shift Cars."** Mr. Belt said.

I looked at the six before looking at Shadow, Spike, and Flare. "I need you three to be with the girls so they can move at the original pace again." I said.

They honked as the went to the girl's hands as they felt themselves able to move normal again.

"Woah! First I was like a snail but now I am back at full speed again." Neptune said until she noticed the Shift Car in her hand. "Wait, what's with this toy?"

" **It will help you three move at a normal pace while under the Slowdown."** Mr. Belt informed.

The girls heard his voice as they saw me but with the armor.

"Holy macaroni! En, are you a CPU?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know what a CPU is." I honestly answered. "But I could use some help fighting this guy."

The girls then look at the Roidmude as they got their weapons out. "We'll show this snake man a lesson." Neptune said.

"That snake is a pervert, so he deserves a beatdown." Noire said.

"Bad... snake." Plutia said.

I slowly got up as we all faced the Roidmude. Noire charged first as she dodged one of its attacks before delivering a strike with her rapier to its chest causing the Roidmude to stumble back. "That is for being the perverted robot you are!" she said before delivering another strike.

" _ **KKKAAAAHH!**_ "

"Here we go!" Neptune said. "Taste sword, robot snake!" she then struck the Roidmude as he was sent back.

"This won't hurt right?" Plutia said before delivering an attack with her doll that… actually hurt it?

The Roidmude growled at us knowing that he is outnumbered. " _ **You will pay for that!"**_ he roared before he charged but three of my NEXT Shift cars prevented him from attacking as I aimed again and shot the Roidmude, making him weak. "Mr. Belt-san, should I end this mission?" I asked.

" **Yes, the Roidmude must be finished. Even if they 'reborn', they can still cause chaos.** " Mr. Belt said with an affirm tone.

"Let's do the finisher that Shinnosuke did instead, Belt-san." I said. I saw the emoticon on the belt show a smile.

" **Right."** he said before I pressed the button on the Shift Brace.

 **HISSATSU!**

Soon four tires appeared around the Roidmude as they spun and made contact with it. I pulled the lever once.

 **FULL THROTTLE: NEXT!**

I slowly moved my right leg forward as the NEXTridoron arrived as it began to drive around me with wheels surrounding the Roidmude as I jumped onto the side of the car, making go back and forth like a pinball.

"Woah! En is going crazy fast!" Neptune said.

The Roidmude was then pushed by the wheels into the spot as I began to deliver attacks all around him with each push from the NEXTridoron before my leg gathered enough energy as a blue aura surrounded my leg as I kicked the Roidmude through, skidding to a stop. "Mission Complete." I said before the Roidmude exploded.

"H-How does he do that?" Noire asked in shocked.

"He is so cool…" Plutia said.

* * *

I removed the Shift Car as I heard Mr. Belt's saying. " **Nice Drive."** he said. I looked at the spot I defeated the Roidmude and saw, strangely, no Number.

"Belt-san, I think whatever he said may be true. I mean, isn't there suppose to be a Numbered Core showing itself?" I asked.

" **Hmm…** " Mr. Belt has a thinking icon. " **I am afraid you might be right, Enrique. Whoever brought back the Roidmude, they might have done some modifications to them.** " he said.

"En, that was so cool! You were going around like a pinball and with that blue kick." Neptune said.

"You went fast… you beated that mean snake." Plutia said. "Are you really a CPU like me?"

"CPU/ **CPU**?" Mr. Belt and I asked, confused. "What's a CPU?" I asked.

This causes the girls to be alarmed. "You don't know what is a CPU!?" They exclaimed.

I shook my head as Mr. Belt showed an emoticon of not knowing either. "I don't, sadly. I have amnesia, remember?" I reminded.

"Oh… I forget that." Plutia said.

" **So ladies… what is a CPU?** " Mr. Belt asked, curious.

"A Goddess." Noire answered as this made me and Mr. Belt blink well for Mr. Belt show the emoticon.

"Wait, so Plutia is a goddess?" I asked, pointing at her. She nodded.

"I am the CPU of Planeptune. Neppy is one too."

Now I looked at both girls. "Well… sadly I can't transform into my HDD form." Neptune said. "Total bummer."

" **And what is this HDD?** " Mr. Belt asked.

"It makes us transform into our Goddess form as our power goes in the max!" Neptune said before pointing at Noire. "Noire is trying to find the CPU Memory along with me to get my powers back."

"Wait, if you're a Goddess then that would make the two of you and eventually Noire…" I started.

" **Immortal. I never thought it was possible. Truly interesting."** Mr. Belt finished.

"I would agree… Belt-san." I said. "But I am not a CPU, Neptune."

"What? But you transformed into that armored warrior and beated that monster with just a kick?" Neptune pointed out.

" **Were there any male CPUs?** " Mr. Belt asked. They shook their heads.

"Not that I heard of it." Noire said. "But still, if you are not a CPU then how can you transform into that form of yours?"

I pointed at Mr. Belt who was on my waist. "He helps me transform, only to those he has chosen." I answered before pointing at the Shift Brace. "And I use NEXT to be in that armor you three saw."

"You meaning the talking belt?" Neptune asked.

" **It is Mr. Belt."** he corrected.

"But why would he pick you?" Noire asked.

"I don't remember…" I said, looking down.

" **That may be true, but you will regain your memories and make new ones. I know Enrique well so I knew I was in good hands.** " Mr. Belt said to assure me.

I slowly nodded before I looked at the girls. "So what are we standing around here for? Let's find that CPU Memory for you and Neptune." I said.

This made the girls nodded. We then continued our travel in the ruins to search for the CPU Memories that Neptune and Noire need. I am curious though, what will happen if _I_ became one? Also, why are the Roidmudes here and who modified them?

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT DRIVE)**

"You will be sent to your graves by none other than Arfoire, one of the Seven Sages." the woman now named Arfoire said.

"W-W-Why did you transform, Plutia!?" Noire asked, nervous

"For such a young man who wore dark armor, you are handsome yet a fragile young man…" Iris Heart said as I felt a complete chill down my armor and spine.

"Belt-san, I am scared…" I said, shivering at Plutia who is in her HDD form who was looking at me like I was the prey and she was the predator.

" **T-This feeling….** " Mr. Belt 'shuddered'.

 **Next time: CPUs and Dark Drive! Iris Heart's Entrance…!?**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the start of the story. Also, I want to thank my BETA Reader Fenikkusumaru for going over this chapter. I know the finisher is the same as Drive's but Dark Drive is like Drive but from the future so why not make it the same finisher as Drive's. Anyways, Keyblade Wizard Chapter 12 is almost done, I am currently playing the level so I can go over the dialogoue/scenes and find the right places to add more dialogue. See you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: CPUs and Dark Drive!

**A/N:** What is up everyone! Welcome back to the second chapter of Hyperdimension Road with Dark Drive being the hero! I am glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I am glad you enjoyed it. Now let us begin the second chapter of the story!

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Mr. Belt**

 _ **Roidmudes/Monsters**_

* * *

We continued our travel in the ruins as the girls and I have been fighting those ghosts and strange pixel-like monsters. I was getting a _little_ better with my fighting but I still needed more practice if I am to fight possible enemies that will be stronger later on.

Also we will keep our eyes out for any possible signs of other Roidmudes. I looked the the Shift Cars for a moment before I stopped. "Hold on you three." I said.

They turned around and looked at me. "What's up?" Neptune asked.

I passed each of the three the Shift Cars that Shinnosuke used as Drive. "You three should hold onto one. It will help you three out in case we run into another one of those things I fought earlier. There is more than one of them." I stated.

"How many are there?" Neptune asked.

Her question is answered by Mr. Belt. " **There is about 108 of them.** " He said as this made the girls blinked for a moment.

"108?!" The two exclaimed. I nodded.

"Yeah…" I said.

"What was that anyway? I never seen a snake man like that before." Neptune asked.

" **Roidmude. They are androids capable of evolving to be more like people."** Mr. Belt answered.

"So wait, they are like robots but they change as well?"

" **Correct. They are also capable of doing a Slowdown, the same thing you three girls just went through. The Shift Cars will prevent you from being affected by it. I suggest you hold onto those three Shift Cars."** Mr. Belt continued.

"I see…" Noire said.

"Well let's continue our search for those CPU Memories you need." I said to the two girls. "I am sure we will have more time to talk about the Roidmudes later."

They nodded as we continued our search for those items that both Neptune and Noire needs.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The CPUs and Dark Drive! Iris Heart's Entrance…!?**

We continued our search deeper in the ruins as we often encountered monsters that we the same ones like before. I have to admit though, the girls were experienced with fighting while I was new to fighting as well as being a newly chosen Drive. As we continued our trek, Neptune looked to be tired.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Neptune asked, "This is getting boring."

"Shut up. Just a little farther." Noire answered.

Plutia was pondering with her finger tapping her chin. "Hmm? Hmm… Hmmmmm…" she pondered.

Noire noticed her expression. "Huh. It's rare for me to catch you thinking about anything. What's wrong?" she said.

"Um, well… Were there always this many monsters here?" Plutia mentioned.

"Oh, good point. Their numbers have been increasing lately since you became a CPU, actually." Noire answered. "Not to mention we never encountered those Roidmudes that Enrique and the Belt mentioned like the one we fought earlier."

"But if this many monsters are around, we can't have a picnic…" Plutia said. I sweatdropped while Mr. Belt had an emoticon of the same thing.

' _How can someone have a picnic here?'_ Mr. Belt and I thought in unison.

"It'll be fine with us four well five if you include Mr. Belt." Noire assured. "I mean, when I come here, I can take care of myself just fine."

"But if we run all over and get into fights, the picnic basket will get smushed." Plutia pointed out. This made us sweatdropped.

"So are we there now? How about now? ...Now?" Neptune asked.

"You're both way too noisy. I said it's a bit farther, didn't I?" Noire answered, annoyed. "Look, you can see it from here."

"Oh, that's the ticket! Vroom! I'm gonna engage mt NOS! I gotta get it before Noire!" Neptune said before she ran.

"Hey, stop!" Noire answered.

"Ooh… clever girl." Plutia commented.

"That wasn't clever, it was cheap! Hey, I'm first! Stop right there!" Noire protested before chasing after Neptune.

" **I am curious, Plutia-san. What would happen if Enrique here becomes a CPU?"** Mr. Belt asked.

"Hmm… Let's see," Plutia pondered in a thinking pose, "Well you know about being immortal?"

I nodded.

"You get to start your own country." Plutia added as this made me and Mr. Belt shocked.

" **Wait, so you mean each CPU has their own land like you with Planeptune?"** Mr. Belt said. Plutia nodded.

"Woah…"

"Though you should choose careful, Enrique." Plutia said. "But let's catch up with Noire and Neppy."

I nodded as we ran after the two.

* * *

After running we were out of breath but we managed to catch up with the two but we both noticed that they weren't the only ones here. One is a rat-like thing that has red eyes and some heart symbol on its chest along with small bat-like wings and holding a CD. The other was a woman wearing a rather revealing with like outfit with a large witch hat on top of her head. Her hair color was a bit darker than Neptune's as her eyes were red as well.

The rat was holding onto three items that looked to have a power symbol on them. Not to mention we heard Noire saying something about them having it.

"Soooo sad… You were both beaten to the punch." Plutia panted as we both catch our breath. Plutia then noticed the rat. "Hmm? Ooh, is that a rat? He's so adorable…!"

"Grr! I won't let them take it from me!" Noire said before running after those two.

"Huh? Wait, Noire why are your eyes filled with rage?! Wait!" Neptune said.

"Mister Raaaat! Squeaky, squeaky!" she called out.

When Noire caught up to those two individuals she said in anger, "You!" she exclaimed.

We caught up with her as Neptune said. "Wait, girl! Wait!"

"Huh?" the rat noticed us.

"What's with the panty parade?" the woman questioned when she noticed us as well.

"No jokes for you. Give me what you're holding. Now!" Noire demanded.

"Noire, why so serious?" Neptune asked.

"I am wondering the same thing." I said.

"They have the CPU Memory." she answered, pointing at the two individuals.

"Huh? That thingy-mabob?!" Neptune said, surprised. I looked and saw what Noire and Neptune were trying to find.

"I don't know what's happening right now, but it sounds like you're also after this." the rat remarked.

"I'll say it once more. Hand over the device. Now!" Noire demanded again.

"What a noisy bunch of brats. Wait. You… Are you Neptune?" the witch said when she noticed her.

"Huh? How in the heck do you know my name lady?" Neptune asked.

"Why? Though I've never met you, I knew with a single glance.." she started. "... that you are the one person I hate the most of all of Gamindustri!"

"Is there something I am missing, Neptune?" I asked. She shrugged. Now why would someone like her have a grudge on Neptune if Neptune doesn't know that woman?

"Rat, take this and go. I'll eliminate these twerps." the witch said, giving the rat the device.

"Huh? You cool with that?" the rat asked her.

"You think you can take us all on?" Noire questioned.

"Hmph. You should think of this as an honor." the witch countered.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"You will be sent to your graves by none other than Arfoire, one of the Seven Sages!" she said.

"What'd you say!?" Noire asked, shocked.

"Well I am off." the rat said.

"Hey, wait! You leave that right there!" Noire exclaimed.

"Stop. You're not going anywhere. I just said we're going to fight, didn't I?" Arfoire said. "Don't worry. I'll kill you just as painfully as I will Neptune."

I stepped in front of the girls. "Belt-san!"

" **Start Our Mission!** " Mr. Belt said.

I twisted the knob as the music played before I thrusted my arm out. "Come, NEXT!"

"NEXT?" Arfoire and the rat asked, tilted their heads.

I pulled out NEXT Shift Car and flicking the Shift Car into level mode, I inserted it into the Shift Brace and pumped it once.

"...Hen...shin!"

With that, my armor began to form around me as the Type NEXT wheel appeared and attached to my torso.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

The lenses light up as it glowed blue before dimming. "Dark Drive." I introduced. "Let's begin the mission."

"Ehh!? Is he a CPU!?" The rat exclaimed.

"Are you a CPU?" Arfoire questioned. Great, now those two think I am a CPU. I couldn't imagine how many times I will be mistaken by one due to the armor.

"No. I am no CPU. Only a young man with fragmented memories." I answered.

"Hmph, no matter if you are one or not. You will lose." she said. "Show me your desperate, pathetic struggle to survive!" she then glowed before her form was revealed as if she went under a transformation.

"Oh crud…" I uttered, shocked that she transformed. Most of all, she looked really tough to beat and with my lack of fighting, I am screwed.

"Hmhmhmm. My final gift…" she said.

Neptune, Noire, and I got into our fighting stances but Arfoire charged as she first hit Neptune sending her to the wall.

"Neptune!" Noire said before looking at Arfoire. "You will pay for that!"

She charged with her rapier ready as she struck Arfoire but instead she dodged the attack and threw Noire to the ground.

"Noire! Neptune!" I shouted to the two before looking at Arfoire. "You will pay for hurting my friends!"

I charged forward before I tried to slash her with my weapon but Arfoire dodged it very quick before she struck my back, creating sparks on my armor. "Gah!" I exclaimed. I stumbled onto the ground before turning around until I saw she was now in front of me as she kicked me to the wall.

"You certainly can withstand some of my attacks with that transformation of yours." Arfoire remarked before she threw me until I landed next to the two. "But you can't defeat me knowing that you have no powers of a CPU."

"Urgh… Are we gonna lose?" Noire asked.

"My head is spinning…" Neptune groan. I couldn't say anything due to the amount of damage I took on my armor and I felt a lot of pain under my armor.

Arfoire undid her transformation as she looked at us. "Weak… So weak that it annoys me! Why did I get worked up over these worthless girls and a boy!?" she questioned herself.

"Are you asking us or something? I dunno! You're the one who flipped out and transformed…" Neptune pointed out.

"Silence! Every noise you make frustrates me even further!" Arfoire said as she hit Neptune, sending her flying.

"Neptune!" Noire shouted.

"I've had enough of you. Time to die as pathetically as you lived!" Arfoire said as she raised her weapon at us. "Say goodbye!"

We closed our eyes until we heard the sound of metal clashing.

"Hmm!? Who dares to get in my way!?" she demanded.

"My, my… This is so pitiful, yet somehow… marvelous." a voice mused, making us all look to the source. "Adorable young ladies and a handsome young man getting laid out by an ugly tramp is a rare sight."

The woman had darker, purple color and lengthens somewhat as it's pulled out of its braid. Her bangs remain the same, though longer and tend to cover her eyes easily. Her eyes seem to be the same shade of pink but are much more squinted. She wears a black swimsuit-like outfit with pink accessories. Consisting of a tank top like bustier piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the outer piece. She also has on pink and black thin earrings.

"Who the hell are you!? Arfoire demanded.

"Snappy snap! Another villain! Wait, is she a dominatrix…?" Neptune said.

Suddenly I noticed Noire was shivering when she saw her. "W-W-Why did you transform, Plutia!?" she asked, nervous.

"Wait, that's Plutia!?" I exclaimed, pointing at the mysterious woman. "She doesn't look like her at all!?"

" **I agree, she is not like Plutia-san!"** Mr. Belt said.

"Well… going to HDD can change one's personality and/or looks." Noire said, nervously as we looked at Plutia.

"Nuh-uh! What? That!? That person is Plutie!?" Neptune gawked at the revelation upon seeing 'Plutia'.

"Oh, Noire, you wound me. I went and transformed so I could save that ass of yours." she 'explained'. "Poor little Noire. You have such high hopes, but such little strength to crush your obstacles."

"Ugh… You didn't have to go _that_ far…" Noire muttered as if 'Plutia' made Noire immediately hurt.

"Mmm, how cute." she mused. "With tears in your eyes and that hurt expression, I'd think you just became an adult." she continued. "No. Don't make that face anymore. If you keep it up, I doubt I can control my urge to torment you. Or maybe that's what you want. Is that your 'please punish me' face?"

"I don't have a face like that!" Noire protested. "Crap. This was the last thing I wanted to happen… I told her not to transform so many times..."

"Th-This is HDD Plutie? The spaced-out, gullible Plutie? Sadie suits this form better…!" Neptune said.

Now me and Mr. Belt were now shocked but I was shivering with a chill down my spine. "S-So that's an HDD form…" I stuttered, both nervous and scared just by looking at her. She gives off the feeling that makes a person the lower grade while she is the dominant one.

"You… Are you Planeptune's CPU?" Arfoire questioned her.

"Bingo. I am CPU Iris Heart, ruler of Planeptune. Even an idiot like you caught on, huh?" Iris Heart answered.

As Noire, Neptune, and I were watching the conversation, I slowly looked at the two. If they saw my reaction under the helmet they could tell that I was confused and very nervous. "N-Noire is she like this in th-that form?" I asked.

"Sadly yes…" she answered.

This made us gulped before we heard Plutia's voice.

"But before that, here you two." she said as she presented the CPU Memory.

This made the girls widen. "That's…!"

"Oh! The CPU Memory Gizmo!"

"I even found an extra went I took down the rat." she mused as she presented another.

" **Interesting… so those things allow CPUs to be born, I would like to study them.** " Mr. Belt muttered, interested with the CPU Memory.

"Never thought you would beat a rat. It seems even you CPUs are barbarians." Arfoire said.

"The four of us need to have an important pow-wow, so would you shut up for a few lines?" Iris Heart stated before looking at us. "You two want these right?" she asked Neptune and Noire as she presented the third one. "And you as well?"

"Yes…" Noire said, nervous.

"Me, me, me! I want one, yeah!" Neptune said, eager to use it.

"Umm… it would be interesting if I can look it so Belt-san can study it." I answered, nervous.

"I see. So you _want_ them." Iris Heart smirked. "If you _want_ something, there's a certain attitude you must adopt to get it." she continued before she chuckled as if she knows what she was gonna say next. "If you want me to give these to you, I'm hoping you will do something for me…"

"Dammit…" Noire muttered.

"Wh-What? Whatever could it be, Sadie? Uh-oh! Do you want my sexy bod!? No!" Neptune said. "... But I guess, if it's you… M-Maybe, if you're gentle... "

Noire looked a bit in a panic from Neptune's words. "I-Idiot! Don't joke like that when Plutia is in that form!" she said.

"You body, hmm? Hahaha! That's not half-bad, little Neptune." Iris Heart mused.

Neptune had a sudden chill. "Brrrr! My spine just froze…!" she shivered. "Uh, maybe I spoke a bit too soon. So Plutia, actually…"

"You wouldn't dare to retract your delectable offer now, would you?"

"Belt-san, maybe we can find other CPU Memory on our own?" I asked to him. He was about to answer until I heard Iris Heart's voice again.

"Right now, my body aches for Dark Drive." she said. Oh no. "How will you top little Neptune's offer? Surely you must have a _wild_ side even if you're an amnesiac." she continued. "For such a young man who wore dark armor, you are handsome yet a fragile young man…" she said as I felt a complete chill down my armor and spine.

"Belt-san, I'm scared…" I said, shivering at Plutia who was in her HDD form as she was looking at me as if I was the prey and she was the predator.

" **Th-This feeling…** " Mr. Belt 'shuddered', even showing an emoticon. " **It worse than facing 001.** "

I gulped under the helmet knowing I am basically 'dinner' to her. "Meep…" I squealed.

"You've set up a stupidly high hurdle for him to jump, Neptune!" Noire said to her. "Now he is gonna get the worse since he is a guy!"

"Shame on me, I know… I didn't think, she'd take me seriously… Aww, what's she gonna do to me and En!?" Neptune stated.

"J-Just give the CPU Memories to Noire and Ne-Neptune…" I stuttered. "I-It's not like I need one or anything."

"Are you sure?" Iris Heart asked. "Surely you are curious about becoming the _first_ male CPU."

I nodded, nervously. "B-But I have nothing to offer unlike Neptune's." I said, still having a chill on my spine. Only one thing was screaming in my mind. ' _Run away! RUN AWAY!'_

I can even feel Mr. Belt 'shivering' as well despite him being a belt. She was truly what Neptune said, she is a dominatrix or whatever she is and I need to run away!

She giggled in amusement as if she can see my reaction under the helmet. "Here you go you three. Here is your reward for keeping me entertained." she gave us the CPU Memories.

"Thanks! Well, I mean, my head is knocking around with some pretty complex emotions right now, but.." Neptune said.

"Uh... Thanks..." I said but inside, ' _I'm safe!'_

"At last.. Finally, I can…!" Noire said excitedly that she got the CPU Memory until she was interrupted as Iris Heart turned and looked at Arfoire.

"I'm sorry for all the foreplay. You're such a good villain to wait for us in silence" Iris Heart said.

"Tch. I just didn't want to get involved in that incredibly demeaning farce." Arfoire scoffed. "Besides, aren't those three your friends? Are you sure you want them to go through with this?"

"They are mine, yes." She answered. "What's the problem?"

Mentally I wanted to say no to the first part knowing she is in _that_ form of hers but she looks like someone you shouldn't upset.

"Those with the ability to become a CPUs are one in a thou- no, one in a million. And yet…" she corrected. "You must know what will happen if someone lacking the ability tries to use one of those."

"Ugh…" Noire said as if she remembered the effects of a CPU Memory.

"They would take on a most hideous form, correct?" she said, making me and Mr. Belt shocked. "If that happens, oh well."

"I think I should hold onto mine for now, Belt-san." I said to him.

" **I would agree with you, Enrique. We can't tell what will we become if we invoked the CPU Memory until we learned more about it.** " Mr. Belt said.

"CPU of Planeptune… You are a cold, unfeeling woman." Arfoire remarked.

' _No kidding.'_ I said in thought.

"Don't misunderstand. Whether they're these cute little ladies and young man or hideous monsters…" she started. "I will… play with them just the same."

I gulped after hearing that, so I slowly walked backwards. "O-Oh look at the t-time…" I said as I looked at my Shift Brace like a watch. "Belt-san and I should g-go now.."

"You can't leave us with her!" Noire exclaimed.

But I already pumped up my NEXT Shift Car.

 **NE-NE-NEXT!**

I moved as fast as I can until I finally got away from Iris Heart. When we got a good distance, I fell on my rear by the wall and sighed in relief. "Man that was close…"

" **I never felt that fear since 001…** " Mr. Belt said

We then heard noises from a distance as we can now hear a battle going on but Mr. Belt and I chose to just sit and wait knowing that Iris Heart gives me chills all over and to Mr. Belt even though he is a belt now.

I decide to change the topic. "Belt-san, I was wonder if the Roidmude were brought back, doesn't that mean Chase is back?" I asked.

" **If the group called Seven Sages indeed brought those Roidmudes back and modified them, then it is possible they brought him along with Brain and Heart back as well.** " Mr. Belt said. " **But who could have told them about the Roidmudes is the question.** "

"I see…" I muttered. We both heard the sounds of swords stopping, showing that Iris Heart along with Neptune and Noire possibly won. "I still am afraid of Plutia's HDD Form."

Mr. Belt has a depression icon. " **Me too. But who knows how long are we going to be here?** " he pondered. " **The only option is to study the power of the CPUs and hope to find countermeasures against them.** "

I look surprised at Mr. Belt. "Why…?" I asked.

" **Who knows if there are other CPUs around and they might even be our enemies beside the Seven Sages.** " Mr. Belt explains.

"You may have a point, Belt-san." I agreed.

"Hey, Enrique, we have returned from the fight." an unfamiliar voice said.

I turned my head as I blushed under my helmet to what I was seeing. Other than Iris Heart was two other girls wearing swimsuit-like outfits. The first one had dark lilac-purple hair with her eyes blue with a power symbol on them. Her hair was very long and is worn in twintail braids. She had hair clips that are small black circular pieces with glowing 'X's on them. She was wearing a suit that resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee. She also has two black and purple wristcuffs. Her outfit also reveal a bit of her… assets.

The other was a girl with long pigtails very long pigtails at the top of her head with metal gray and black pieces, most likely to match her normal hairstyle. She wears a gray bathing suit piece with multiple black marks and lining and tiny red and green glow spots. Her assets are more revealing but with thin black straps connecting to her neck piece. The black gloves have many gray marks and a metal device around both wrists. The leg/boot pieces are tall and gray, with big circled cuff pieces at the ankle, and big circle pieces with smaller red circles. The boots have a pointed toe. However her suit also reveal her assets as well.

"N-Neptune?! N-Noire?! Are those your HDD forms?!" I asked.

"Who else do you think?" The lilac purple hair girl asked.

I quickly shook my head. "I-it's just that... You two look very different in those forms." I stuttered. I looked away. "A-and it is a bit revealing don't you think?"

Neptune looks at me with surprise before grin, "Is that so…?" she asked before giggle.

I nodded as I stood up. "I-I'll just go on ahead, back to Planeptune." I said before I pumped the car on my brace.

 **NE-NE-NEXT!**

I then ran ahead to avoid a further conversation with the two _and_ to get away from Iris Heart.

After a while, I was back in the Basilicom along with Neptune, Noire, and Plutia who were back in their normal forms. When they came back, they had to take a bath so I just waited in a spare room that Plutia was generous to let us stay in as I set Mr. Belt on a nightstand. " **Did you remember anything else during that run or from the fight?"** Mr. Belt asked. I shook my head.

"Sadly, no..." I muttered. "I hope I can remember what happened before I ended up here... I want to remember my life, my past, even my own birthday. Even though I know my name and age, I want to know who I really am..."

" **I see…** " Mr. Belt muttered.

"Belt-san, do you know anything about me?" I asked.

" **Well… I know you take care of me in the past and that is why I trust you.** " Mr. Belt answered.

"Is there anything else?"

He showed an emoticon that says he doesn't know. " **Sorry…** "

"It's ok, Belt-san. You did your best to remember." I assured. "But thank you."

He showed the happy emoticon. " **You're welcome, Enrique.** "

" **Now let's review what we learn on the CPU's transformation states. It seem they become a completely different person after changing.** " Mr. Belt said.

"Right." I agreed as I got the CPU memory in my coat pocket that was hanging but I felt something else. I pulled it out as I looked at it. "Dog tags…?"

I looked at what was on it as I noticed engravings on it. I read it before my eyes widen as I began to tremble. I began to breath heavily as I stared at them with another fragment of my memory returning.

" **Enrique, something wrong?"** Mr. Belt asked.

I began to tremble more until my eyes looked dead before I collapse as everything around me went dark.

* * *

' _I'm sorry, Enrique but he's gone…' the woman said in tears as the little boy was shocked and horrified to what he heard._

' _N-No… Mom please don't lie! He can't be! He promised he will come back home!" the boy cried before his mom hugged him as she can hear him cry in tears knowing that his father is gone._

' _It will be okay, it'll be okay…'_

' _Dad…. I… I'm scared…'_

( **Back to Reality)**

I slowly opened my eyes as I noticed I am back on the bed. "W-What happened…." I muttered.

"Mr. Belt mention you collapsed." Neptune said. "And you had a nightmare."

I looked and saw Neptune along with Mr. Belt who was on her lap. I sat up as I covered my face. "My memory…" I muttered. "Why did it have to be that…"

" **Enrique… what was it that you remembered?"** Mr. Belt asked.

"My memory… of when I lost my father…. a man who always fought for what he believed in. He was someone I looked up to so much. He was a great father to me…" I answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Neptune said.

I looked at my hand as I saw the dog tag again but I put it back in my pocket. "It's alright but now I know that I had parents…." I said. "But everything else, I still can't remember…"

"I see…" Neptune said.

Before we can talk further, we heard Histy's voice. "Neptune! Neptune! I have great news!"

"That sounds like the Histy person you mentioned." I said.

"I thought she was gonna be frozen in place until she connected with…"

"I did it! Connection established! I found the me from your world! Please hurry over here!" Histy said.

Neptune quickly got up. "Come on, En. I gotta introduce you to my friends along with Nep Jr." she said.

"Who is Nep Jr?" I asked.

"My little sister." she answered as she grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me along before I grabbed Mr. Belt.

We made it to Plutia's room as we saw Histy. She was a very small person on top of a holographic circle. "You did it right? So where's the other Histy?" Neptune asked as Noire and Plutia got here as well.

"PLease calm down." Histy said. "I'm bringing up the video feed now."

We saw the screen pop up as I was looking at the exact Histy. "Whoa it's Big HIsty! Hey!" Neptune siad, happy to see her. "Yo, Histy! Do you recognize my pretty face!? It's a-me, Neptune!"

"Yes. There is no mistaking you, Neptune." she said. "To think you were taken to another dimension..."

"Think how surprised I was!" Neptune said until she looked at me before she pulled me for Big 'Histy to see me. "And I want you to meet Enrique, he has amnesia like I used to. He can even be in dark armor!"

"I-It's nice to meet you," I greet nervously. "But y-yeah. Like Neptune said, I can transform and be donned in armor."

"Are you a CPU?"

"No," I then pointed at my waist. "My friend helps me."

"Friend?"

" **Pleasure to meet you, young lady. I am Mr. Belt."** Mr. Belt introduced.

"I-It's nice to meet you, Mr. Belt." Big Histy said, surprised with Mr. Belt able to talk.

"Is my sister alright!?" Another voice asked.

"Huh? That sounds like.." Neptune said.

"Please Nepgear, we are attempting to hold a very serious conversation right now." Big Histy said to the person named Nepgear.

"Let me see her! I want to talk to my big sister!" Nepgear said.

"W-Wait, no, do not push your face so close to that…!"

We then saw who Nepgear was. She has the same hair and eye color as Neptune but her hair was longer and she was wearing a different outfit. "It really is you, Neptune!"

"Hey, Nep Jr. Been a while. You good?"

"That's your sister?" I asked. "She looked to be older than you."

"I get that alot." Neptune and Nepgear said in unison.

When Nepgear heard my voice she looked. "What's your name?"

"Oh, Nep. Jr this is Enrique. He arrived in Planeptune a day ago and he has amnesia like I used to plus he can transform." Neptune answered.

"How is he able to do that?" Nepgear asked in wonder. "Are you a CPU like big sister?"

" **No, Enrique isn't a CPU. I helped him to transform.** " Mr. Belt said.

Nepgear looks at the belt when she heard it talk as she got _really_ close to the screen as there were stars in her eyes. "That belt… is super duper amazing! Ohmigosh ohman ohwow!" Nepgear said in awe. "Enrique, is it?"

"Yeah...?"

"If we get you with my sister back here, can I take the belt apart and see how it work!?"

Suddenly Mr. Belt's face turned into a frowny one, complete with annoyed eyes. " **Absolutely not!** " he answered. " **My conscious has been put in here before my death, so I rather not be taken apart!"**

"Pretty please?" Nepgear was pouring on the screen with the 'puppy dog eye' look to maximum effect but Mr. Belt wasn't going to have any of that.

" **Madam, what part of 'Absolutely Not' did you fail to comprehend!** " He said. " **I told you, my own mind has been put here so I can continue my days!** "

"Wait you put your own mind into the belt?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Mr. Belt was once a scientist by the name Krim Steinbelt trying to stop the Roidmude before he got killed and puts his conscious in the Drive Driver." I explained.

"Woah…" Neptune said. "So he is a person in a belt…"

" **Somewhat but yes, I am still me."** Mr. Belt said.

"Aw…" Nepgear pouted. "Now I will never take apart something like that…"

Big Histy pushed Nepgear away as she looked at Neptune. "Sorry about that Neptune. Anyways, that aside, let us discuss the matter at hand. Getting you back home." Big Histy said.

"Oh, yeah that's kind of important. How do we do it?" she asked.

"About that… I am unsure at this time."

"Are you being Exaggerated? You better be joking!" she said, shocked.

"Th-There is nothing to be done. I only recently learned you arrived in another dimension."

"But it's your jobby-job to do something about it, right?" Neptune questioned. "It's cool. Even if you cheat, it's not breaking the rules. Deus ex machina!"

"Do not demand such things of me! I will research and then contact you once I find a solution." Big Histy assured before she looked at me. "Please help Neptune when you can. She maybe lazy at times but she can be a good friend."

"I'll do my best." I assured her. "Let Nepgear know that her sister will be okay when I'm around." I showed a grin. "After all she is my friend."

"Thank you," Nepgear said.

The call then ended as Neptune looked a bit sad. "Don't worry, Neptune. We will help you find a way back." I assured her. "Friends help each other out and will do my best with Mr. Belt's help. Ain't that right, Belt-san?"

" **Of course."** he answered. Neptune smiled upon my words.

"I should be going now." Noire said. "Since I'm finally a CPU, I need to hurry up and create my own nation…"

"How are you going to do that?" I asked, very curious.

"You will find out if you guys come to my nation." she said with a grin. "Laters." She then left the group immediately.

"That went well?" I said, crossing my arms. I then looked at the girls before looking at Mr. Belt. "You think we should begin the study the CPU Memory?"

" **I would believe so.** " Mr. Belt said.

We then left so we can begin our study with Mr. Belt's help on the CPU Memory.

* * *

 _Arfoire was back in a secret location as she held her arm knowing she was defeated by three CPUs except the male one who was not a CPU but can transform._

" _It seems you have lost, Arfoire." one voice in the shadows said._

" _You think?" she scoffed. "But yes, three CPUs however… there is a young man who can transform but is not like those girls."_

" _Never knew a young man can transform, that sounds like you doesn't it?" another voice said._

 _They heard a chuckle. "This young man, what does his armor look like?"_

" _Black armor with blue lining but had some tire on his torso." Arfoire answered. "Even used some tiny car to help him."_

" _I see… it seems a different hero than I remembered is here…"_

" _You know something?"_

" _Why yes, and he is able to destroy my soldiers that you seven think is very helpful." he said. "I suggest we consider him as a threat like those CPUs."_

" _Hmph, a kid who is a newbie." "How can he be dangerous, Lupin?"_

" _Ah, never judge something for who they are. It is what is inside that makes them become that leads to the end of the path." the now named Lupin said._

" _Alright. Then we'll keep a look out if we ever encounter him."_

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT DRIVE)**

"Great, the Bat-type Roidmude…" I growled.

" **Try and catch me, Drive!"** The Roidmude taunted.

"I actually became… a CPU…?!" I said, shocked as I looked at myself in the mirror

 **Next time: The Bat Roidmude strikes! A Male CPU arrives?!**

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think of this chapter? Especially the introduce of Iris Heart *shiver*, the most scary and sadist CPU in the game. Don't forget to check out my story, **Remnants of Desire (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY)**. Also, check out the poll on my profile to vote for what Halo 5 crossover I should do. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: The Bat Roidmude Strikes!

**A/N:** What is up everyone! Welcome back to the third chapter of Hyperdimension Road with Dark Drive being the hero! I am glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I am glad you enjoyed it. I am sorry for the late update it was because my internet was down and took awhile for it to be back up and running. Hopefully it wont go down again. Now let us begin the third chapter of the story!

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Mr. Belt**

 _ **Roidmudes/Monsters**_

* * *

It had been a couple of months since I have been in Planeptune and there hasn't been any luck on getting my memories back. So far, I only remember my own father who died, my age, my name and nickname, Mr. Belt, and the knowledge of the Drive series/movie. Right now I was in a lab that Plutia allowed Mr. Belt and I to use with Mr. Belt's help. Heck, he even taught me how to make a movable mount for him to be attached on, similar to the one in the series.

Right now, we were looking at the CPU Memory and around us were burn marks as if an explosion occurred. How did it happen you ask? Well, we tried something and it nearly destroyed the lab.

"You sure this is a good idea, Belt-san?" I asked knowing of the damage around us.

" **Of course. I am sure we will get the result of its power in this attempt."**

"Alright, test #23." I said before I put on a protective helmet. I was also wearing a lab coat as well since Mr. Belt has been teaching me on the basics and such. "Ready, Belt-san?" I asked.

Mr. Belt was connected to the mount as he had on a protective shield in front of him. " **Ready."**

"Ok..." I looked at the CPU Memory as it was on a machine so we can study the power it uses. "3… 2… 1." I said before pulling the switch.

* **CLICK***

We saw it glowing for a moment before it did the one thing, for the 23rd time.

"Not again..." I complained before it once again made the machine around it go a bit haywire.

 **BOOOM!**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Bat Roidmude strikes! A Male CPU arrives?!**

The blast pushed both of us back as I had swirly eyes while Mr. Belt had a -_- icon on his face. "That went well…" I said dizzily. I slowly got up before I pulled the mount up so Mr. Belt can stand and see as we looked at our results.

"I guess its power is very sensitive." I examined while brushing off the dust as well as the soot on the coat.

" **Indeed, Enrique.** " Mr. Belt agreed.

We walked, well I pushed the mount that Mr. Belt is on, which strolled like a wheel chair as we went to my room. Once in my room, I removed Mr. Belt from the mount before placing him on the nightstand and I fell back on the bed. "How I can become like Neptune, Plutia, and Noire but without risking of becoming a monster with the CPU Memory…?"

" **I am sure we will find a way soon."** Mr. Belt assured.

"I hope so…" I muttered. "Neptune, Plutia, and Noire are now ageless while I am left to age like normal people…"

" **You want to be with your friends instead of being left to die old?"** he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Belt-san." I said. "I know I only remember _some_ of my memories, but I want to continue to search for them no matter how long it takes… I want to know who I really am in my memories…"

" **I see… Though there might be some slight risks of you become a CPU. Like a different personality or expose clothes…** " Mr. Belt said from seeing Neptune, Noire and Plutia transformed.

I sweatdropped. "I hope that doesn't happen." I said as I threw the lab coat across the room. "I am gonna get some rest for the night, Belt-san. All that work sure made me tired."

" **I agree with you. Get rested, we have a long day tomorrow."** He said. I nodded before I fell asleep.

* * *

When morning rose, I was still sleeping soundly showing I was very comfortable as I sleep. Suddenly I felt something small on my stomach as it got close to my face.

" **It's morning, Enrique.** " Mr. Belt said from NEXT Shift Car.

I mumbled as I turned a bit, making the Shift Car fall. It then drove up before landing next to my ear and honked loudly.

"GAH!" I exclaimed as I fell off my bed. I rubbed my ear and saw the Shift Car. "You _had_ to do that, Belt-san?" I questioned him as the Drive Driver was on the nightstand.

" **It is morning."**

I sighed before I got up and stretched. I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bath to get myself cleaned up as I was wondering in thought. _'Will I ever be able to remember all of my memories…?'_ I thought. Just who am I really despite my name? What did I do back in my past and what happened to me that made me end up here? I sighed knowing that it might take forever to remember who I really am.

I turned off the shower as I then began to dry myself off and change into my clothes. When I walked out, I grabbed Mr. Belt from the shelf as I plugged him to the mount.

" **So are we going to give the CPU Memory another try, Enrique?** " Mr. Belt asked.

"For now let's wait. We already damaged parts of the lab 23 times." I pointed out. "I rather not make Plutia upset for destroying the lab."

" **Good idea. Also I send the Shift Cars around this city to find out any information about Roidmude sightings since we haven't heard from them lately.** " Mr. Belt said.

I nodded. From what I learned, the monsters stay in certain areas, away from the city of Planeptune. As for the Roidmudes, they can enter with no little problem especially with their ability to shapeshift into a human which makes me wonder how they are able to but no those monsters that Neptune, Noire, Plutia, and I fought before. "Alright." I said. "Hopefully Neptune and Plutia will be alright due to the Roidmudes' powers of Slowdown."

I soon went off to get breakfast at a restaurant. After walking inside the restaurant, I saw Neptune eating sweets... A lot of sweets. "Hey Neptune." I waved from the entrance.

Neptune was about to take a bite from a crepe before she heard my voice and noticed me.

"Morning, Enrique!" She cheerfully said before motioning me to join her table.

I approached and sat on the chair opposite of her. "Looks like you're enjoying your 'breakfast'." I teased. "You know too much sweets can be bad for you."

"I like eating crepes and pudding." She pouted as she was about to take another bite.

I snatched her fork that held the piece of crepe. "Eating sweets like this crepe, isn't breakfast, Neptune." I pointed out before taking a bite of the crepe. I have to admit the crepe tastes good. I then noticed Neptune having a small blush on her face. "Neptune?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

" **Enrique, you just ate it from her fork.** " Mr. Belt said.

"Yeah," I responded, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

" **She had her saliva on it and that means she indirectly kissed you.** " Mr. Belt answered.

I quickly looked at the fork then at Neptune for a moment before I blushed from realizing what I just did. "I-I'm so sorry Neptune." I apologize quickly with a blush. "I didn't mean it."

"Well…" Neptune stuttered. "This is the first time a boy uses my fork…" she said with a blush.

I quickly placed the fork down and we were both quiet from what just happened. "W-well, I am gonna order myself something to eat." I stuttered before looking at the menu, trying to forget what I did. After ordering and getting my food, I began to eat my food as Neptune ate her food but she still had a small blush.

* * *

After walking out of the restaurant with Neptune following, I rubbed the back of my head knowing that she indirectly 'kissed' me from the bite of the crepe I ate. "Listen Neptune, let's just forget that ever happened." I said.

"Y-yeah..." She nodded.

When we made it back to the Basilicom, I went back to the lab to pick up the CPU Memory and grabbed it before placing it in my pocket. "You know Belt-san, if we ever find a way to use the CPU Memory without becoming a monster, I am gonna do my best to protect everyone and get my memories back." I said with a smile.

" **But remember Enrique, you're not alone. Neptune-san, Plutia-san, and Noire-san are there to help you as well.** " Mr. Belt reminded.

"Right." I nodded. I was about to leave the lab until there was a sudden event as I noticed the clock was slowing down. "Belt-san..."

" **A Slowdown... in this city."** He said.

I quickly ran out of the lab to find out where the Roidmude is until Midnight Shadow approached and honked. "You found the Roidmude." I said. It honked again. "Lead us there."

The NEXTridoron showed up and I got inside the car. I took a deep breath before grabbing hold of the steering wheel. This will be my first time driving it without relying much on the 'auto-pilot'. "Here goes..." I muttered before I pressed the pedal and began to drive as I followed the Shift Car. It was a bit difficult at first but with Mr. Belt's help, I managed to drive with _some_ ease. Well more like getting a few pointers and shouts from Mr. Belt.

When we drove into the city, everyone was walking during the Slowdown or were doing something. I got out of the car and looked around to find the Roidmude. "Where is that Roidmude..." I muttered.

Suddenly a blast of energy hit the ground, sending me back as I covered myself from the debris. I looked to where the blast came from, only for me to look up and saw a flying Roidmude that had the winds and head that resembles a bat. "Great, the Bat-type Roidmude." I growled.

" _ **You must be the new Drive that defeated Type 29."**_ _he said. "_ _ **Prepare to be defeated Drive!"**_

"Belt-san… Let's do this." I said.

" **Start Our Mission!"** Mr. Belt announced.

I turned the small knob on the Driver as the music was playing before I thrusted my arm out as NEXT/Special Shift Car flew onto my hand before I insert it onto the Shift Brace. "...Hen… shin!" I announced before I pumped the Shift car.

" **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!** "

The lenses light up in a blue glow before it dimmed and I looked at the Roidmude. "Let's begin the mission." I declared.

The Roidmude swooped down to deliver a strike on my chest, making me stumble back. The Roidmude landed on the ground and charged towards me. When it was about to strike me with its claw, I barely managed to block his attack and counter it with a slash with the dagger, causing the Roidmude to stumble back.

" _ **Damn you… Kamen Rider…!**_ " The Roidmude growl.

The Roidmude charged at me once more before delivering multiple strikes and grabbing hold of my shoulders with its feet and dragged me across the ground as my armored back is scraping against the technological asphalt.

"Kuso…" I gritted my teeth in pain before I stabbed the Roidmude's foot to make him release his grip on me in order to get away from me.

" **Enrique, are you alright?** " Mr. Belt asked.

"I am fine… but it looks like it is time for a Tire Change." I said before Midnight Shadow hits the Roidmude and lands in my hand and replaced NEXT with Midnight Shadow.

" **TIRE KOUKAN!"**

The tire on my armor was replaced with a new tire that resembles a shuriken.

" **MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

I pulled the lever twice.

" **SH-SH-SHADOW!** "

A purple projectile of a shuriken appeared in my hand as I looks to see the Roidmude coming after me. I quickly evaded his attacks and threw the shuriken at the Bat-Type type to cause sparks flying from the chest.

I took heavy breaths knowing that the Roidmude had already delivered a lot of attacks that my body can endure. I threw one more projectile until the Roidmude dodged it with ease before looking at me.

" _ **You haven't seen the last of me, Drive!"**_ The Roidmude vowed before flying away.

"Hey, get back here!" I shouted as I ran after it.

 _ **"Try and catch me!"**_ The Bat Roidmude taunted as it soon flew away, away from my view; escaping.

Once the Roidmude escaped, time soon went back to its original pace again as I was breathing heavily under my armor. The Roidmude got away and left me with pain under my armor.

" **Are you alright, Enrique?** " Mr. Belt asked.

"I am fine…" I responded as I soon canceled my transformation. "But... The Roidmude got away..."

" **I know… but we will find him again.** " Mr. Belt said to give me assurance.

"Enrique, what happened?" Neptune asked as she ran toward us.

"A Roidmude, Bat-type." I answered. "But he got away..." I clenched my chest in pain knowing that the pain from the attacks that the Roidmude delivered now kicked in.

"Oh... but I bet you can find it again!" Neptune said, trying to cheering me up. "It's like restarting a level and fighting the last boss!"

Me and Mr. Belt sweatdropped at the reference she made.

" **We must find that Roidmude before it evolves into an advanced form."**

"Sounds like it's wants to level up."

"Not exactly Neptune," I stated. "A Roidmude evolves by copying another individual's appearance and emotions."

"Ohhh." She said. "Then let's go find this bat guy."

" **Enrique needs rest due to his injuries."** Mr. Belt pointed out.

"Okay let's head to the Basilicom so you can rest."

I nodded as we headed to the Basilicom so I can rest from my injuries.

* * *

A day after the fight, I was back in full strength with my injuries tended to. Right now, I was looking at the CPU Memory. ' _Will I ever be able to find a way to be like Neptune...?'_ I wondered. Being a CPU does sound interesting due to being able to live young and I would be to get my memories back with more time. But I didn't want to become a monster like Plutia mentioned when she was in that HDD form. I shivered upon remembering that.

" **You alright?"** Mr. Belt asked as he was on the nightstand.

I nodded. "I'm okay; just in thought while looking at the CPU Memory." I answered.

" **It might take time to learn of its potential power."** The device stated. " **And a strong mind to be able to control yourself.** "

"A strong mind..." I muttered. How can I have a strong mind knowing that parts of my memories are missing and at the same time, learned that I suffered a loss? I placed the CPU Memory back in the small glass case before placing it back in my pocket.

I grabbed Mr. Belt and placed him on my waist and walked out of the room. I was also in thought from what that Roidmude said. ' _Kamen... Rider...'_ I thought. Sure, I _kinda -_ okay maybe a tiny bit of what a Kamen Rider is but am I really considered one? Can I really protect Neptune and the others from the Roidmudes or the Seven Sages group?

"There you are, Enrique." Neptune said.

I looked back and saw her as she walked up to me as she noticed my expression. "You okay?"

"I'm alright Neptune. I'm a little sore but yesterday but I'm okay." I waved off. "Just having a lot in my mind..."

"Don't think too much or you will fry your brain." She pointed out. "I know what can clear your head! Sweets!"

"I don't think that is necessary," I denied.

"Don't be a party pooper." She puffed her cheeks.

I chuckled. "Alright, alright." I shrugged. "I'll go with you. So which place do you think has sweets you like?"

"Follow me!" She said, making me follow her.

" **She really do have a lot of energy.** " Mr. Belt comment.

"No kidding." I whispered. "I guess from all those sweets she got that energy. Plus I think it's kind for her to help me..."

We continued to follow her until we made it to a restaurant that sells desserts.

Upon sitting in a table, Neptune and I look at the menu before ordering food but Neptune insisted I order myself a dessert as well.

"Let's see…" I pondering, look at the menu before find one that looks interesting. Upon ordering that, along with Neptune ordering hers, we both got out desserts. Looking at it, it looked very good so I got a bite to savor the taste and it was very good and sweet to my tastebuds. "This is very good." I mused as I took another bite.

"Told ya!" Neptune said as she ate hers.

" **I could swear that you two act like a couple."** Mr. Belt said from my waist, only loud enough for me to hear. I choked upon the next bite and Neptune blushed immediately.

I quickly got a drink and drank before getting air from what just happened. "B-Belt-san! Why did you have to say that?!" I questioned with a small blush. More importantly, me and Neptune? Come on, I lost my memories and barely know Neptune even though I have been in Planeptune for three months.

"B-Besides, he hasn't unlocked the Neptune Route y-yet!" Neptune protested, still blushing.

I shook my head to the device. "W-We are only friends and teammates, Belt-san!"

" **Oh? Well Shinnosuke and Kiriko acted like that at first. How do you say about that?"** He pointed out.

"Belt-san!" I exclaimed with my blush going more red. "Don't reference me to Shinnosuke! I'm not a detective nor I am lazy!"

"Who is Shenno... Shino... ?" Neptune asked, curious but at the same time, trying to pronounce his name right.

" **Shinnosuke."** Mr. Belt corrected her. " **He was a** **Drive before Enrique and truly a good partner… Though I don't know if he did or did not confessed to Kiriko.** " Mr. Belt pondered. " **And Shinnosuke wore a different Drive armor, Type-Speed."**

"And Kiriko? Is she a partner to him or something?" Neptune asked.

"Actually she was a police officer for a police group called the Special Crimes Unit." I answered. "She often denies that she was smiling whenever Shinnosuke notices it."

"I see…"

I took a bite of my dessert to forget what Mr. Belt said about me and Neptune. Seriously, why did he have to say that?

About an hour past of enjoying our food and we began to head back to the Basilicom to meet up with Plutia until Neptune spoke up. "How are you feeling now?" She asked.

"I feel better." I smiled. "You were right Neptune, I guess eating something sweet does help clear my mind off things."

"I'm glad that you said it!" Neptune said, cheerfully. I smiled until everything suddenly went slow.

" **A Slowdown."** Mr. Belt said. I quickly lended Neptune the Funky Spike Shift Car so she can move at a normal pace again.

"Neptune, a Roidmude is here." I informed her.

Her eyes widen until an attack knocked both of us back, separating us. I slowly looked up and saw it was the Bat-type Roidmude again. "You..." I muttered.

" _ **Looks like you are in my way of getting my target."**_ Bat Roidmude stated.

Target? Wait... Don't tell me... I quickly looked at Neptune who was unconscious from the attack. I was about to run to get her but the Roidmude prevented me. " _ **I will not let you stop me, Drive!"**_ It vowed.

I clenched my hand into a fist. "Belt-san."

" **Start Our Mission!"** Mr. Belt announced before I turned the knob with the music now playing.

I thrust my arm out that held the Shift Brace along with the NEXT/Special Shift Car. "...Hen...shin!" I pumped the Shift Car before I was soon don in my Dark Drive armor.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

"Let's begin the mission." I announced before charging towards the Roidmude so it will stay away from Neptune.

It swoop down, only to deliver a kick to my chest that made me skid across the ground. "Damn it..." I cursed. When I got back up, the Roidmude landed another hit to my chest and began to stomp on my chest, creating pain under my armor.

Once it finished stomping me, the Roidmude use its feet to pick me up once again before it dragged me across the wall, creating even more sparks on my armor but also left damage in the wall as I was being forcefully dragged by the Roidmude.

" _ **Hahaha! I can't believe Type-29 was defeated by a mere, weak man!"**_ The Roidmude mocked as it continued strike my armor before it kicked me, rolling across the ground as I struggle to get up.

" **Enrique! Don't give up!"** Mr. Belt exclaimed.

"How can I beat him, Belt-San?" I questioned in defeat. "He's right... I am just a guy who has amnesia and is weak..."

" **That is not what my partner Shinnosuke would say!"** His tone made me flinch. " **He vowed that he will protect the people even from the Roidmudes. I know you can do the same for these people as well as your friends."**

 **"** Belt-san..." I muttered in surprised.

" **I know you may have doubts on why you are able to be Dark Drive and the reason is what you wanted to do for others from a phrase you once heard: a man can help others that he cares about if he believes in himself!"**

With that phrase, my head felt a ringing as I felt something coming back to me.

 _'Do you have to go dad?' The boy asked, feeling sad once again._

 _His father, who was wearing a military uniform, knelt down to his son. 'I have to but don't be upset after all I'm trying to protect you guys. A man can help others that he cares about if he believes in himself.'_

 _The boy look at him upon his words. 'Be careful dad.' He hugged him before he watches his father leave._

"You're right, Belt-san..." I responded as I got back up, regaining my balance. "Believing in yourself is considered your strength..." I continued before looking at the Roidmide. "I know I can help my friends! I know I can get all my memories back! A Kamen Rider fights to protect and bring justice and I will uphold that title to protect my friends!"

A glow soon appeared on my side. "What..."

" _ **Nani...?"**_

I reached for the item that was glowing only for it to be the CPU Memory. "The CPU Memory..." I muttered as it soon morphed into something Mr. Belt and I never expected. It became a Shift Car!

"A Shift Car/ **Shift Car."** Mr. Belt and I said in unison.

I looked at the Roidmude before looking at Mr. Belt. "Let's roll!"

" **Right!"**

( **Play Surprise Drive by Earnest Drive)**

I switched the NEXT/Special Shift Car with the newly obtained Shift Car.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

The tire on my armor was replaced with a new tire that resembles a blue digital circuit with a power symbol on the center of the tire.

" **DIGITAL CPU!"**

"Let's test the new Shift Car." I said, eager to see what it does. I pumped the Shift Car twice.

" **C-C-CPU!"**

Now two digital projectiles appeared in my hands as it was in the shape of large energy disks. I threw them towards the flying Roidmude only for him to dodge the two bladed disks.

" _ **HAHA! You missed!"**_

I gritted my teeth before I noticed the two coming back, towards the Roidmude. "Oh, I think I didn't."

It was confused to my statement for a moment until it felt the impact on its back, sending it to the ground before the energy disks came back to my hands.

" _ **What!?"**_ It roared. " _ **How can this be possible?! Are you really a Kamen Rider!"**_

"Yeah, I am a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Dark Drive and this is my mission!" I boldly said before throwing the disks once more, causing the Roidmude to quickly evade the incoming attack. Before he could even fly away, one of the disks hit its wing, causing it to fall back to the ground, now unable to fly.

" _ **My wings!"**_ He cried out now knowing he is at a disadvantage now.

" **Now is your chance Enrique!"** Mr. Belt declared. I nodded before switched Shift Cars back to my original.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

The tire on my armor was replaced with Type NEXT.

 **TYPE NEXT!**

I then pressed the button on the Shift Brace.

 **HISSATSU!**

Soon four tires appeared around the Roidmude as they spun and made contact with it. I pulled the lever once.

 **FULL THROTTLE: NEXT!**

I slowly moved my right leg forward as the NEXTridoron arrived as it began to drive around me with wheels surrounding the Roidmude as I jumped onto the side of the car, making go back and forth like a pinball.

The Roidmude was then pushed by the wheels into the spot as I began to deliver attacks all around him with each push from the NEXTridoron before my leg gathered enough energy as a blue aura surrounded my leg as I kicked the Roidmude through, skidding to a stop. "Mission Complete." I said before the Roidmude exploded.

( **Song End)**

* * *

I quickly ran back to Neptune as she slowly gain consciousness. "Enrique?" she muttered. "How many blocks hit my head...?"

I chuckled. "Hey Neptune." I smiled under my helmet before removing the Shift Car.

" **Nice Drive!"** Mr. Belt announced but I noticed Neptune's eyes filled with surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you dye parts of your hair and got a new look?" She asked.

"What?" I was confused to her statement.

" **Uhh, Enrique I think you should look at the glass."** Mr. Belt suggested.

Following his suggestion, I turned my head to se why, only for me to jump back in shock. "Wah!" I jumped. "W-what happened to me?!"

I look at myself as my hair was the same but tips of it was a cyber blue and my eyes were blue as well but there was faint signs of the Power symbol. "I actually became… a CPU…?!" I said, shocked as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I would have felt your power increase like a stat bonus or something." Neptune said.

" **I think most of the powers of the CPU must all be in that new Shift Car. Looks like this is a possible side effect to using it."** Mr. Belt remarked. " **Possibly balancing its power much like the Shift Cars."**

"You mean I am still human?"

" **Technically but you possibly have gained the immortality. You still have your personality and hair which is still the same except of course the new change to your eye color and iris and the blue tint at the edge of your hair."**

 **"** Oh..." I said.

"So he's part CPU and part person! CPU when using that Shift Car and normal person without it. That is like a total game changer!"

I continued to look at the mirror as I can still feel the same, no increase in power at all. I guess whenever I use that new Digital CPU Shift Car, the abilities that I did before will be unleashed. "Let's head back to the Basilicom, that fight…" I muttered as I nearly lost my balance until Neptune held me stay standing.

"You wouldn't want to be KO'ed now, Enrique." Neptune said. "All you need is a nap and you will be fully charged in no time!"

I chuckled at her words until we saw the NEXTridoron. With Neptune's help, we got inside the car and I placed Mr. Belt onto the controls in which he drove us back to the Basilicom. I may not be a full-fledged CPU like Neptune, Noire, and Plutia but at least we got a Shift Car that uses the power of a CPU but it resulted with changes to me. Now I can have more time to find out who I really am.

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT DRIVE)**

"Three years…." I muttered as I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing myself who hasn't aged since that battle. I still had the blue eyes with the 'power symbol' iris and my black hair still had the blue tints that are natural in the tips of my hair.

"My facial expressions are not your concern right now! Get over to Lastation… now" Mini-Histy now demanded, making us very nervous.

" **Hopefully we won't see Plutia-san's HDD form again…"** Mr. Belt 'shivered' upon remembering our conversation with Iris Heart.

"Grrr. I just want to hurry up and get to Noire's house…!" Plutia pouted before she went into her HDD form. Not again!

"Neptune, help me out here!" I squealed as I clawed the ground, preventing Iris Heart from dragging me to somewhere that I rather not know!

 **Next time: The Path to Lastation! The Return of Iris Heart!?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and again, I apologize for the late update and such due to internet problems that was happening. Anyways, check out my story **Remnants of Desire (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY)** and look forward to my other stories. See you all in the next chapter! Stay in the shadows everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: The Path to Lastation!

**A/** **N** **:** What is up everyone! Welcome back to the fourth chapter of Hyperdimension Road with Dark Drive being the hero! I am sorry for the delay of this upload. My Internet has been rather annoying but I finally got it working again (Hopefully it won't act like that again). I am glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter with the introduction of an OC Shift Car as well as its abilities. I am glad you enjoyed it. Now let us begin the chapter of this story!

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Mr. Belt**

 _ **Roidmudes/Monsters**_

* * *

It has been a while since the Bat-Roidmude fight. Above all else, I still had to train myself by doing quests to help with the Shares. The concept of Share represents the amount of influence a CPU and her nation has over a certain place. These places could include landmasses, cities, and towns. Shares depend on the amount of belief people have in a CPU. The more shares a CPU and her nation has, the more powerful they are. CPUs can be incapacitated if they don't have enough sufficient shares.

To be honest, during those times after the battle and exploring the city, the people keep noticing the CPU trademarks on me; The eyes and the slight change of hair color. It gets annoying when they ask me if I was actually a CPU when I look like one. I mean, there was even a paper, telling people of seeing a 'possible' male CPU. That was when I decided to buy some contact lenses to hide the power symbol iris as well as eye color.

Shaking my head from that, I was in the bathroom, splashing cold water onto my face before looking at myself in the mirror.

"Three years…." I muttered. I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing that I haven't aged since that battle. I still had the blue eyes with the faint glow of the 'power symbol' iris and my black hair still had the blue tints that look natural in the tips of my hair.

I sighed knowing that during those three years, nothing for me changed. No return of my other memories... memories of my life... Nothing. At least this will allow me to have more time in search and getting back my memories. Even though I already adjusted my days here in Planeptune, I still have this unknown feeling that I... don't belong here. I keep getting this feeling that I am from somewhere else, far from Planeptune. I don't know why.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw the Shift Cars that were driving around on the mini-tracks by the walls, racing as leisure time. I then saw Mr. Belt on the nightstand. "Hey, Belt-san." I greeted.

" **Morning Enrique, I see you are fully awake."**

I nodded before grabbing a new set of clothes as well as the contact lenses to hide the Power Symbol Iris. "I still can't believe that Mini-Histy was so surprised with my new appearance that it almost made her fall off her floating pad." I said as I put on the contact lenses which made my blue eye color be like my original eye color.

" **Who wouldn't when you are the first male to technically be considered a CPU."**

 **"** But I am not." I reminded with some annoyance. Seriously I am not a full-fledge CPU, I am only part CPU and part human.

 _Flashback -Three Years Ago_

 _After resting from the fight against the Bat type Roidmude, I had to meet up with Mini-Histy since Neptune thinks she needed to see what happened to me._

 _"Mini-Histy! Where are you? Enrique and I are back." Neptune called out._

 _"Oh, Neptune, Enrique, good to se-" Mini-Histy stopped when she saw me and my new look._

 _"Mini-Histy?"_

 _"Enrique?" Plutia said, noticing me._

 _Mini-Histy began to tremble in shock as if she was malfunctioning until she nearly fell off her floating pad._

 _"You alright?!" I frantically asked._

 _Plutia used her hand as she gently helped Mini-Histy get back on her floating pad before looking at me. "Did you actually become a CPU!?" She shrieked in shock._

 _I rubbed the back of my head, trying to find an explanation. "Well... Um... You see... Er-"_

 _"_ _ **He isn't a full fledged CPU like Plutia-san and Neptune-san."**_ _Mr. Belt spoke up for me. "_ _ **The CPU Memory became a Shift Car which allows him to use**_ **some** _ **powers of a CPU, but not as powerful like Neptune-san, Plutia-san, or Noire-san."**_

 _"So he is still normal?" Plutia asked._

 _"_ _ **Not fully due to the side effect that the Digital CPU Shift Car somehow gave him. I assume it made him part CPU while the other half is in the Shift Car, balancing its powers due to the armor having power that it already has."**_ _He continued. "_ _ **In a way, he is considered one in some way but he is also human and ageless like you two."**_

 _"This is still surprising, Mr. Belt." Mini Histy said. "Enrique is the first male to become a CPU." She then looked at me. "Do you realize that even if you are part CPU, you are still one to all of Gaimindustri?"_

 _"Uh..." I started. "No?"_

 _"You are also eligible to create your own nation." She added._

 _"Sorry but I rather not." I denied._

 _"You don't want to create your own nation?"_

 _"I rather be normal and be with the people that are my friends." I explained. "Besides, I am sure Neptune and Plutia will need help. Plus, I promised Big-Histy and Nepgear that I will make sure Neptune is alright."_

 _"Well, okay then." Mini-Histy said._

 _Flashback Over_

"Let's just be thankful that I didn't become a monster or have a change in personality and/or clothing." I said with relief. It was a one in a million chance and I was _somehow_ lucky that I became part CPU and not a hideous monster.

" **I agree."** Mr. Belt agreed.

"I wonder how Plutia and Neptune are doing." I wondered. Curious to find out where they are, I walked out before I grabbed Mr. Belt and left the room with Type NEXT, Midnight Shadow, and Max Flare attached to the Shift Holder on the side of Mr. Belt.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Path to Lastation! The Return of Iris Heart!?**

I was walking to Plutia's room since that was where I last saw her and Neptune. When I made it to the door, I knocked on it. "Plutia, Neptune, are you in there?" I asked. No one answered the door. "You think they went somewhere, Belt-san?"

" **Knowing the two, I doubt it."** Mr. Belt answered.

Wondering if they are in the room, I slowly opened the door and entered the room. That was then I saw Neptune and Plutia, sleeping.

It was the most cutest moment I have seen. They looked very cute as they sleep. Wait why am I saying this? I shook my head out of my thoughts as I noticed Histy entering the room.

"Oh hey Histy." I greeted.

"Hello Enrique." She smiled before noticing the two CPUs. I noticed her expression changed into an angry look. Oh boy.

"Why in Gaimindustri are you two sleeping right now!?" She shouted, waking up the two.

"Fire alarm!?" Neptune exclaimed before noticing me and Histy. "O-Oh, jeez, Histy..." She said, realizing that it was Histy who shouted at the two.

"That was so cruel, Histy." Plutia whined. "Making such loud noises when we're sleeping peacefully."

This made Histy have a deadpan expression. "Of course I made a loud noise. Two CPUs are just sitting spring indoors doing nothing!" She explained. "Enrique is the only CPU-"

"Part CPU." I corrected. I may be considered a 'full fledged' CPU to her and possibly others, but I rather be treated as a normal person.

"Part CPU here who has been doing the work, collecting shares. You two are leaving him to do the work!" She corrected herself.

" **She does have point you two.** " Mr. Belt added.

"So you say, but look outside!" Neptune pointed at the window. "The weather's too nice to do anything."

"Napping is the best choice." Plutia said before she instantly fell asleep.

"Do not fall asleep in the middle of my lecture! The two of you should learn from Noire."

"Noire? I guess we haven't seen her for a while." Neptune said. She's right, it has been three years since we last saw her.

"She's too busy working. She made her nation, you know, um... What's-it-called?" Plutia wondered.

"Lastation." I answered.

"Oh, yep that's the ticket." Neptune responded. "Noire's such a workaholic! She can't make any friends 'cuz she loves work too much."

"I agree. Not having friends would make Plutia a sad panda..." Plutia agreed.

"Come on you two, be nice about Noire." I said. "She is doing her best as a CPU."

"Her work ethic makes her a grand CPU! You two really should try and emulate from her." Histy added.

"Baw, don't be a Pissty Histy. You'll get wrinkles on that teeny-tiny cutesy-wutsey face!"

I held my laugh, not wanting to make Histy more annoyed as it is. I mean Pissty Histy? Now I couldn't hold my laugh anymore just by thinking of that.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. "P-Pissty Histy... HAHAHAHAHA!" I was rolling on the ground, laughing. It was too funny

"Grrrrrrr." Histy was vibrating.

"Uh-oh. Neppy, Enrique... She's vibrating with rage." Plutia mentioned.

I stopped laughing and noticed it.

"You bi-" she then censored herself.

" **Wow**. **She censored herself. I think you three have truly upset her."** Mr. Belt said.

"GRAAAAAH! How dare you call me Pissty Histy! Say that again!" She yelled.

"Deep fried HDMI Cables! Histy is beyond pissed!" Neptune said.

"No kidding." I said moving away from Histy.

"You will not receive any lax treatment from me today! Go and learn from Noire!" She said to the two CPUs. I was about to walk away but Histy floated in front of me. "That includes you as well!"

"Why me!? I am not a-"

"You are considered one!" She countered. "You may have been helping around but you should learn from her if you ever change your mind of making your own nation."

" **She has got you there, Enrique."** Mr. Belt said.

"Not you too!?" I exclaimed.

"Now you three go to Lastation this instant and see what kind of work a real CPU can do!"

"Man, Noire's our teacher now?" Neptune complained. "That's pretty insulting... I got my pride you know?"

"I have my worries since Belt-san and I still have to worry about the Roidmudes." I added.

"It'll be fun to see her again..." Plutia smiled before she became sleepy again. "But her nation is soooo far away and I'm soooo sleepy."

"You are still saying such lazy things!" Histy argued at the two while approving my reason.

"Uh-oh, that's one angry emote! Characters designed to be cute shouldn't make that face!"

"Yeah, smile for us. Let me see your smile face."

"My facial expressions are not your concern right now! Get over to Lastation… now!" Histy now demanded, making us very nervous. "Whoaaaa!" The three of us were kicked out of the Basilicom. How can someone that small have that much strength?!

* * *

"Ow..." I groaned. We all stood back up as I wiped off the dust on my clothes. "Being here for three years, I have never seen Histy that upset."

" **I agree with you, Enrique."** Mr. Belt agreed. " **You certainly made her very upset, Neptune."**

"You're like an angry-Histy-making prodigy." Plutia commented.

"R-Really? I mean... thanks, but that kinda makes me feel bad." She responded.

"Well let's just do what Histy said and go to Lastation." I said.

"Yeah! Let's go see Noire and take a nap at her place!" Plutia agreed.

Mr. Belt and I sweatdropped. ' _She still wants to sleep?'_

"Ooh, nice thinking. It's like revenge... But with naps!" Neptune agreed with Plutia.

I sighed knowing that the two will be lazy again once we are at Lastation. This is going to be a long walk to Lastation. "So which way is the path to Lastation?" I asked.

"We have to go through Jet Set Range but it's so far away." Plutia answered.

Upon hearing that, I walked to the NEXTridoron and opened the door and got in the drivers seat. I reached my hand onto the other door handle and opened it from the inside. "Get in you two."

"But it's a two-seater." Neptune pointed out.

"You two can take one seat." I responded.

They looked at each other before getting inside the car as Neptune and Plutia sat next to each other in one seat. I then plugged Mr. Belt to his spot before I began to drive the NEXTridoron to Jet Set Range. AT least my driving improved during the three years I have been here. Now Mr. Belt won't have to point things out for me.

As we drive, Neptune spoke up. "Hey, Enrique, I noticed you are wearing those contact thingies, why are you wearing them?" she asked.

"To hide the 'power symbol' iris. I know that CPU's are treated with respect due to the fact you, Plutia, and Noire are considered Goddesses but I rather be treated like a normal person than, since I am a guy, some type of God." I explained as I kept my eyes on the path. I learned that the people within each country, they respect the Goddess with kindness but I rather not get that much attention and popularity since I rather be normal like Plutia, Neptune, and Noire due to the fact they also act normal despite being a Goddess/CPU.

"You should remove them, I think it's cooler that way. It matches the tint in your hair and that armor you often wear."

"I agree with Neppy." Plutia agreed.

"I don't know, I rather leave them on until I feel like I want to take them off." I sighed.

* * *

After a long drive, we made it to Jet Set Range but I stopped the car. "If we cross this, we'll be in Lastation country, right?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. I think." Plutia answered.

"Then let's do it to it." Neptune said. "But this place is annoying. You gotta travel some dinky dungeon to get to the next nation."

"Yuu don't have to in your world?" Plutia asked her, curious.

"Nope, we retconned that. Now you just point and click and - pow! - you're done." she smiled.

"That's how it works here but you have to clear the dungeon once, first."

"Let's travel through the dungeon then." I said as I was the first to get out of the NEXTridoron.

"Right." Neptune agreed as both her and Plutia got out of the NEXTridoron as well.

We then began to travel through the dungeon as we had to pass through some monsters that we had to fight. The ones we were now fighting were sunflower like monsters, floating shells, and some weird type of box monster. Seriously one looks like a freaking cardboard box.

As I was fighting the Shell Monster with my newly modified combat dagger, I dodged its attack before I use the gun function and shot it, defeating it. " **You certainly have improved over the past three years, Enrique."**

"I still have a lot of ways to go, Belt-san." I said as I saw that Neptune and Plutia were taking care of the Sunflower monsters. "I may not be as strong as Plutia and Neptune but I know I can catch up with them soon. After all, my life in Planeptune has been fun." I smiled.

" **Sounds like you enjoy living there."**

I looked down a bit. "Yeah but…" I started.

" **But what?"**

"Ever since I adjusted my life there, I keep getting this unknown feeling that I don't belong there…" I finished.

" **Yet you can't remember why exactly?"** I nodded.

I then noticed the girls defeating the monsters. "At least they are beating them easily."

" **Hopefully we won't see Plutia-san's HDD form again…** " Mr. Belt 'shivered' upon remembering our conversation with Iris Heart.

"Don't remind me." I had a chill over my spine, remembering how she treated us, especially me. I swear that Iris Heart looks at me as if I am her 'special toy' or 'dinner'. Oh god, I definitely have to stay away from her whenever Plutia is in her HDD form.

"Hey, Enrique!" Neptune called out, as Plutia and her walk up to me. "Ready to continue our travel?"

"Yeah." I answered with a nod before we continue our trek.

As our travel continues across the dungeon, Plutia smiles, "Hehehe. This is kind of fun." she giggled.

"This? We're just trottin' around a dungeon and stuff." Neptune pointed out.

"She has a point." I agreed with her.

"I mean, it's been so long since the three of us went traveling together." Plutia recalled.

" **You're right about that, Plutia-san**." Mr. Belt agreed. " **The last time we done something like this was at Zeca Ruins. Where Enrique first became Dark Drive."**

I showed a small smile. He was right, Zeca RUins was where I started my role as Dark Drive as well as the start of my adventure with the two. Three years ago, becoming Dark Drive was something that was truly amazing but at the same time, had some doubt in me. I know that Mr. Belt chose Shinnosuke due to his vow but me…I wanted to do something to fight against the Type 29 Roidmude. But when I fought the Bat Roidmude, that was where Mr. Belt told me why he chose me and at the same time, I made a promise to continue to protect my friends here in Planeptune.

"Speaking of which, won't the Roidmudes also be targeting people at Lastation now?" I recalled.

"Those robo-guys haven't touched Lastation. It is kinda weird for them to be unable to step foot into it." Neptune mentioned.

" **Hmm…** **you may have a point but I haven't heard any activity of them. It's strange really for them, I wonder why are Roidmudes not able to get into Lastation."**

"We might find out once we get there." I said.

"And we can get naps there. I still like naps best." Plutia said.

"I'll make a toast to that! Let's hurry and get to Noire so we can grab forty winks." Neptune said, determined with stars in her eyes, showing she wants to get there.

Mr. Belt and I sweatdropped at the two upon hearing that. _'They still want to sleep?'_ We both thought in unison.

We then heard a roar that made us stop in our tracks. "HUh? Uh-oh…!" Plutia said until we noticed the monster that is ahead of our path.

"Whoa, that's a big one… is this the dungeon boss?" Neptune asked.

" **It looks like it is blocking our path to Lastation."** Mr. Belt noticed.

"So it seems." I nodded.

Plutia however… her aura around her changed a bit. "Grr! Don't you dare stand between me and my naps…!"

Oh no. Please don't tell me she is getting upset!

"An unexpected trigger! Plutie's brow is furrowing!" Neptune informed. I took noticed too, making me stand back just a bit. Please, for the love of all things, she better not transform! "Please explain how you're always so nice and sweet, but become a crazyface when you're tired?"

"Grrr. I just want to hurry up and get to Noire's house…!" Plutia pouted before she went into her HDD form. Not again! Before we knew it, she became Iris Heart _and_ I am now screwed knowing she is is 'here'. "Sadly, I'll have to skip the foreplay and come down on you real hard from the start."

"The monster's getting all leg-humpy!" Neptune noticed the dungeon boss' reaction upon Plutia's transformation. "Way to go Sadie!" she cheered. "Wait, this isn't the time for that. In order to keep up with her, I have to…" she then transformed into her Purple Heart form.

I guess I have to do the same then. "Belt-san."

 **"Start Our Mission!"** Mr. Belt announced.

I turned the small knob on the right as techno music was playing. I thrusted my left arm as I pulled out NEXT Shift Car before I insert it into the Shift Brace.

"...Hen...shin!"

I then pumped the Shift Car once as I was soon don in my Dark Drive armor.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

The lenses light up in a blue glow before it dimmed and I looked at the Roidmude. "Let's begin the mission." I declared.

"Let us take care of this beast and return to our normal forms!" Purple Heart reminded Iris Heart.

"I agree with Purple Heart! Let's make this quick so you two can go back to your normal forms." I said, rather quickly. Hey, I rather not deal with more from Iris Heart.

"Okay, okay." Iris Heart said before a grin formed on her lips as she took a glance at me before looking at the monster. My spine and armor, once again, received a chill that made me very wary knowing Iris Heart is here.

We then charge head on against the monster with our swords and dagger ready. "Purple Heart, I'll flank it, you and Iris Heart will fight from the front." I stated.

"Sounds like a good idea. A divide and conquer method." Purple Heart agreed.

With that said, I went around the dragon knight-like monster while Purple and Iris Heart delivered some strikes across its chest, distracting it.

I flanked the monster from the right as I looked at Mr. Belt. "Let's call Max Flare." I said, sheathing my dagger.

" **Right."** he agreed, seeing what I am planning to do.

With that, mini tracks formed in the air before the Max Flare Shift Car landed on my hand. "Time for a tire Change." I declared before I pulled out NEXT Shift Car to replace it with Max Flare. Before I insert it to the brace, flicked the Shift Car into level mode and I inserted it into the Shift Brace and pumped it once.

" **TIRE KOUKAN!"**

With that, a fiery wheel appeared from the NEXTridorn that was by the dungeon entrance before flying towards me, knocking off my current Type NEXT Tire and replaced it. Once it attached to my armor, the tire resembled an orange fiery wheel and the word 'Max Flare' inscribed on the bottom side of the tire.

" **MAX FLARE!"**

Getting myself ready, I charged towards the monster and delivered fiery punches with my fists to it. It stumbled back, seeing that I attacked it when Iris Heart and Purple Heart hurt it, it decided to charge towards me.

To prevent it from attacking me, Iris Heart took this chance as she made her blade, which is personally making me very more nervous, become a whip.

"Never turn your back on me." she said before using it to pull the monster's leg back, making it fall. As soon as the monster stood back up, Purple Heart struck it with her sword in a multitude of slashes, delivering more damage to it.

"Let's send this monster flying!" I boldly declared as I pulled the lever three times.

" **FL-FL-FLARE!"**

With that, a fireball in the shape of a spinning wheel appeared in front of me. "And here's the kick!" I kicked the fireball towards the monster, creating a fiery cyclone around it before it sent the monster high in the air. "Now, you two!"

They nodded as they flew towards the monster as they used their swords to deliver a cross strike on it's chest before slamming the monster towards the ground.

Before it has the chance to impact the ground, I quickly changed Max Flare with Type NEXT. The Type NEXT Tire knocked off the Max Flare tire and attached to my armor.

" **TYPE: NEXT!"**

turned the knob and pumped the NEXT Shift Car three times.

" **NE-NE-NEXT!"**

The wheel on my armor began to spin as I charged towards the spot the monster was gonna land. Once it did, I slid across the ground before delivering a footsweep, sending it back up in the air before delivering fast punches, _really_ fast punches. With the final punch, I sent it once again back in the air giving the two Goddesses the opportunity to deliver the finishing blow.

With that, the monster exploded leaving us as the winners and the dungeon boss defeated.

* * *

"We finished prematurely. I'm far from satisfied." Iris Heart mused before looking at us two, more specifically, me. "Although I still have time for a 'chat'."

"Aaah!" I screamed before I ran like the devil to get away from her. I rather not be her toy! No way! Before I could even think of running any further, I tripped making me look to what I tripped on only for a rope to be wrapped around me leg. I slowly look to who was holding it and saw Iris Heart with a grin.

"Come now, Dark Drive. You don't want to make me torment you." she grinned before she began to pull me across the ground. "Now let us have some time to chat."

"Belt-san, anything, please tell me how she can let go of me?!" I begged.

His emoticon became a sad face. Oh great. " **Sorry, Enrique."** he apologized with defeat.

I began to dig my hands into the dirt in a panic to prevent her from pulling me away until I remembered Purple Heart. "Neptune, help me out here!" I squealed as I clawed the ground, preventing Iris Heart from dragging me to somewhere that I rather not know!

"Plutia, I believe you should let go of him. I think he has had enough for right now since you are basically scaring him." Neptune stated.

"Oh why should I?" she questioned. "After all, little Enrique won't be scared of me once we have a nice 'chat'."

" **Plutia-san, she has a point, please release Enrique from that whip of yours."** he 'shuddered'. " **And please don't hurt him than you already have."**

"Alright, alright." she said before unbinding my leg and pulling the whip away from me. Thank you! "I have the feeling that I had my fun for now." she mused. "Maybe another time I can have the chance to talk to him personally again."

I gulped with a chill down my spine before she went back to her normal form.

"Whew," she said but for me I am in relief _and_ safe.

"You finally went back to your normal form." Purple Heart remarked.

"I'm way too sleepy for HDD… Aww, my eyelids weigh a ton." Plutia tiredly said.

" **You musn't fall asleep here. You should wait until we reach our destination.** "Mr. Belt reminded.

"Fine… Gimme a piggyback ride…" she yawned.

"What?" Purple Heart and I ask in unison.

"Piggyback…" she repeated.

"No. I'm deactivating HDD, which will make it physically impossible for me to carry you." Purple Heart denied.

I didn't say anything since Neptune spoke up first. "Piggyback! I can't take another step…" she pouted.

I sighed. "Belt-san, call up the NEXTridoron." I asked.

With that, the NEXTridoron drove up next to us as I opened the car. With a twitch to my eye, I carried Plutia on my back before placing her in the passenger seat but now she took the whole spot, not letting Neptune sit with her.

I removed the Shift Car from my brace, reverting me to civilian form. " **Nice Drive!"** Mr. Belt said.

"Well, Plutia took the whole seat now." I sighed.

"How will I be able to enter once I go back into my normal form?" Purple Heart asked.

Thinking for moment, I blushed a bit before looking away. "Well… you can sit with me since Belt-san can control the car." I suggested.

With that said, Purple Heart went back to her normal form as we both got in the only seat available as we sat close, next to each other. Once the belt was strapped on us, we were very close, too close to my comfort but also making me a bit nervous since Neptune and I are sharing the seat as we were directly next to each other. "Belt-san, can you take us to Lastation?" I asked.

" **Sure thing."** he 'smiled' before the NEXTridoron began to move as we drove our way to Lastation. At least now, we will be setting foot in another nation after the defeat of a Dungeon Boss.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the Seven Sages…_

" _Ohmigosh, gee-golly!" one voice said, in somewhat shock._

" _The hell? What's with you?" Pirachu questioned, noticed his words._

" _As usual, your mouth is as foul as your stench. I thought my intro was cool, with a husky tone…" the voice responded._

" _So? What's going on?" the young female voice asked as she revealed herself from the shadows. fair skin with bright teal eyes and blonde hair worn in a hime-cut that flares outward on the ends. On her head is a big pink bow with a stylized skull in the center and frills that line the bow against magenta lining. Her taste in clothing resembles "sweet lolita" and consists of a light pink dress with very pale pink-white ruffles at the neck, chest, two parts of the sleeve, and seven spots of the skirt. Accenting the dress are magenta bows and a big skull in the center of the skirt matching the one on her hair bow. She also has pink shoes with black underneath and a big magenta bow on each shoe to match the laces, along with loose white socks. This was Abnes, the Spokeswoman of the Seven Sages._

" _The monster we placed on Lastation and Planeptune's border was just defeated." he answered._

 _This made the other woman panic. She is a tall girl with pale-fair skin and red blushy cheeks. Her eyes look to be a light green while her hair appears to be a pale-silver color. Her hair consists of very neatly combed bangs that reach her ears, framing her face. She has strands of hair, very straight and worn down, reaching her chest. The rest of her hair loosely flows outward and seems to be about waist length. She is depicted in black, business-woman like attire and white accessories. Wearing a black suit-top with a white undershirt and black tie, with big black and white piece shoulder attachments and a loose white belt. An odd skull is shown directly below it, along with a thin white cloth over her lower half. The end of the jacket almost resembles a skirt or dress, and she also has on black leggings/pants, and tall white boots with X-shaped black laces. This was Rei. "Whaaaaat? ho could do that!?" she frantically asked._

" _A CPU, evidently. But we don't know which nation's CPU is the culprit." another voice said._

" _Oh, please, you seven honestly think it was a CPU's doing?" Lupin asked, looking at his latest steal of treasure._

 _This made the others look at him. "What are you insinuating, Lupin?" Agnes asked._

" _It is that Drive. Who else do you think?" he said, annoyed. "It seems the three years for him has made him improve in some way. He including the two CPU's could have done it."_

" _Th-Th-This is bad right!?" Rei panicked. "Now what are we supposed to do?"_

" _Hmph. You were foolish enough to believe a monster of that caliber could stop a CPU or this Drive that Lupin mentions." Arfoire scoffed._

" _Kind of funny to get mocked by an old chick who had her moldy wrinkly ass handed to her by three CPUs." Pirachu countered._

" _Tch. I only lost because they ganged up on me!" Arfoire protested._

" _Listening to a sore loser is a hard cross to bear."_

" _You were turned into a whip by just the one! Don't try to act better than me!"_

" _That makes you weaklings." Lupin pointed out. "You two lost against CPUs despite the near defeat of the new Drive."_

" _What did you say…!?" Arfoire growled at the phantom thief-motif Rider._

" _Shut up, you idiots!" Agnes yelled. "If you're going to fight, take it to the streets!"_

" _In any event, let's not get too worked up over this. We knew the CPUs and the Drive were friends beforehand." the voice pointed out. "It was just a matter of time, although why it took this long is a mystery to me."_

" _I'm positive it's because they were just being lazy lardasses. Those stupid, stupid CPUs!" Anges said, making it simple. "Whenever I went to spy on them, they were taking naps. It was unbelievable!"_

" _What about the new Drive?" Lupin asked, curious to know what the new Drive has been upon to since the CPUs of Planeptune have been doing nothing but taking naps._

" _Always doing quests, collecting shares, and doing all the technology stuff with that talking belt of his." she answered. "Even his hair color changed a bit to my surprise. AS if he dyed it or something"_

 _Lupin on the other hand wondered why would that Drive dye his hair? Was it something due to that new type of Drive armor?_

" _Knowing the situation of the CPUs and the Drive, we ought to have someone look into why they decided to cross the border now." the other voice informed._

 _As Lupin decided to not hear more, he got up and walked away, leaving them to talk to each other about their problems with the CPUs. For him, the new Drive is his problem. He deserves the title in which he plans on stealing from the Drive. He may have been defeated once but he can steal the Drive's title. As he continues to walk, his device went off, in which he looked to see who was contacting him. He saw the number and answered. "Any luck reprogramming him?" he asked._

" _ **Umm… well Medic tried but…"**_ _The voice of a Roidmude tried to find an answer_

 _This made Lupin frown in anger and realization. "You let him escape!?"_

" _ **We thought he wouldn't f-fight back!"**_

" _Is the Break Gunner locked away?"_

" _ **Er… yes…?"**_

" _Liar." he growled. "Heart, if you are hearing this, I want you, Brain, and Medic to reprogram the Roidmude. He needs a tuning."_

" _ **Alright**_ _." a voice said in the background of the line. Lupin then ended the call as he growled knowing that the one other Roidmude, has escaped._

" _The Grim Reaper still has those memories of that Drive person and the others he met." he growled. To ease off his anger, he decided to do another heist to steal yet another valuable item._

* * *

A lone biker with his clothes being purple and a collar like scarf around his neck was driving a motorcycle with purple flame paint on the front along with a skull decorated on it. He was still dazed from what happened to him earlier. Waking up, alive, when he last remembered that he died and said his last words to Go. Not to mention, he managed to escape from the Roidmudes when they were gonna reprogram him again but to the ways he did back then. If they were alive, it meant to him that _all_ the Roidmudes are back from the 'dead' including Heart and Brain when he saw them before his escape. If they were alive then Medic and possibly Paradox is alive as well.

However, he was also wondering where is he? He never seen or been in this part of Japan at all. In fact, there isn't a place like this in Japan at all. As more thoughts come to mind, he saw a sign in which he looked at it with the sign saying, 'Welcome to Lastation'. It is a strange name for a city but the city might provide him answers.

"Maybe this place will provide me answers…" he muttered before he looked at the weapon on his side. It was like a knuckle but also functions as a gun. This was the only thing he could use since the Mach Driver and his Signal Bike is possibly gone. He then continued to drive and enter the nation but unaware he will also encounter someone he will recognize.

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT DRIVE)**

"Lastation looks amazing!" I said in awe of the place. No wonder Noire told us we have to see her nation once it is created.

"Plutia! Enrique! And… Neptune… Wait, what're you three doing here?" Noire stated, somewhat happy to see us.

"No way…" I muttered in shock to who I was seeing. Mr. Belt was right, they did bring him back!

"What have you done to Shinnosuke, Paradox!?" ? demanded.

" **BREAK UP!"**

 **Next time: Welcome to Lastation! The Grim Reaper's Back From the Dead!?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well as the surprise at the end. Again, I am sorry for the late update. My internet was being a pain in which took me awhile to get it back up but it still happens. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter and I will see you all later. Stay in the shadows everyone! Oh, and you are welcome to submit an OC Shift car if you guys want.

 **OC SHIFT CARS/SIGNAL BIKES/VIRAL CORES**

 **Type:**

 **Ability:**

 **Description:**

 **User - Chaser/Mach/Dark Drive/Mashin Chaser:**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Lastation!

**A/** **N** **:** What is up everyone! Welcome back to the fifth chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed the ending from the previous chapter. Also I saw your OC Shift Car/Signal Bike/Viral Core submissions and they are amazing. So I will be using them in the upcoming chapters. Feel free to submit more OC Shift Car/Signal Bike/Viral Cores but on PM; if you don't know how, go to the end of the previous chapter and look at the template. Now let us begin the chapter of this story!

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Mr. Belt**

 _ **Roidmudes/Monsters**_

* * *

 _The lone biker was somewhat interested in the place he has entered. Lastation, a nation that maintains its industrialized appearance and while it doesn't look as advanced; But to him, it looks advanced._

 _The key landmark of the city he was in, was the formation in the middle of the city which looks like a pair of wings. One thing is for sure, he knew that he wasn't in the city he remembered anymore but somewhere else; possibly an advanced city of some sort._

 _He could assume that many years passed by since his 'death' that this city is somewhat a new city in Japan. "Was I 'gone' that long…?" He muttered to himself as he remains stoic._

 _Some of the civilians noticed him as he drove, some interesting in the vehicle he is using. As he continues to drive, he saw a pamphlet by a shop in which he stopped his motorcycle and picked it up. He then began to read all the information he can gather only to discover, to the human feeling of shock, he isn't in Japan, he is in a place called Gaimindustri._

 _This was confusing to him. How did he end up in this place and why or how are the other Roidmudes still alive? He, Shinnosuke, and Go defeated them but he doesn't know if Shinnosuke and Go defeated the last of the Roidmudes. He shook his head, to prevent more confusion as he already has, he also learned that the Basilicom is where a Goddess lives._

 _A Goddess that walks among the people? At first he thought it was strange but he had seen weird monsters that aren't menacing as the Roidmudes. So this_ may _be some possibility._

 _He may have done some mistakes back home and redeemed himself; but at least here, in a new land he can start over and continue on protecting people; not as Chaser but as Mashin Chaser._

 _Looking at the knuckle-gun once more, he placed it back to his side before continuing on with his driving in this new land, possibly a whole new world to him._

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Welcome to Lastation! The Grim Reaper's Back from the Dead!?**

After driving for awhile, we finally made it to Lastation. "Hey, Plutie wake up." Neptune shook her a bit.

Plutia opened her eyes, yawning. "We're here already…?" she asked tiredly as she rubs her eyes.

" **We have. Welcome to Lastation."** Mr. Belt responded. With Mr. Belt controlled the wheel, we parked by the main street as the three of us first got out of the car. When we did, I grabbed Mr. Belt from the attachment and placed him on my waist.

Upon exploring the city, seeing the place was amazing. "Lastation looks amazing!" I said in awe of the place. No wonder Noire told us that we had to see her nation once it is created.

" **I agree, this place is truly magnificent. Not to mention the trademark."** he admired the place.

"This is such a big, pretty town. It really reminds me of Noire." Plutia said.

"Darn tootin'. Very angular and OCD-ish. My world's Lastation is pretty similar." Neptune smiled.

"Really? " I asked, surprised. At first I thought they would be different since Neptune is the CPU of her Planeptune back at her dimension while Plutia is the CPU of the Planeptune here.

" **Alternate worlds where Gamindustri is different. Are your dimension's CPU, the same as this?"**

"Well, Noire is the same Noire back where I'm from but with different clothes." Neptune recalled. "Not to mention my world's Noire, her nation has that steampunk look."

" **Interesting…"** Mr. Belt muttered.

"Hey, let's go see Noire. Come on, let's go, let's go." Plutia tugged both of our arms. She is very excited and eager to see Noire again. I don't blame her, it has been three years since we last saw her.

"Okay, don't tug my arm so hard. You're a sleepyhead, but you got some pizzazz when you're awake." Neptune stated.

"I agree with you there, Neptune." I commented.

"Let's hurry and find Noire's house." she then yawned once again. "I'm still sleeeeeeepy..."

Neptune and I sweatdropped. "... I retract my testimony. You are 100 percent focused on being a sleepyhead."

We then walked to the nation's Basilicom to find Noire. I couldn't help but get this weird feeling that there is something bad about to happen soon. But what? I shook out that thought and continued to walk with Neptune and Plutia to see Noire. I wonder what her reaction will be once she sees us? More importantly, seeing me and learning that I became part CPU?

* * *

 _As the lone biker continues to travel around the place, he got adjusted to the nature of the place. He is somewhat surprised that the monsters that are outside of the city never set foot here. Not to mention they are only in certain areas outside of the city. He could only assume that the monsters attack only when civilians or possibly warriors enter the area._

 _However as he drives by a street, he caught a glimpse of a parked car, making him immediately stop. "Maska…" he muttered. He reversed the bike to see what he thought he wouldn't see but he is actually seeing it. It was the NEXTridoron. Seeing this could only mean that Paradox Roidmude is actually alive as well as the vehicle repaired. He clenched his hands on the handlebars._

 _This is now a problem, if Paradox Roidmude is here, then he must be in a human form, blending in. Without any more thinking, he quickly went in search for Paradox knowing that the Roidmude would be wearing the Drive Driver, possibly have taken it from his first friend, Shinnosuke. By taking, he meant that the Roidmude must have got his revenge and killed Shinnosuke in order to obtain the Driver._

" _I will stop you, Paradox…" he vowed before driving to the one possible person the Roidmude will be targeting; The Goddess. If memory serves him right, a Goddess is considered a high-value target since she is roaming the city and if possible to kill her then it would mean the Roidmudes would be able to take over this city. And the place to find the Goddess is the so called Basilicom._

( **Meanwhile in the Basilicom)**

Noire sighed in relief as she finally finished the paperwork. "Phew. That wraps up that." she said in relief. "All this paperwork took me a bit longer than expected."

She then looked at the paperwork she had finished. "Hmm, I should hire a secretary. But then again, I don't like leaving things to others." she then looked at the time. "Just thinking it is taking up my precious time. What's next on my agenda?" This made her look down a bit. "...Wow… I've done nothing but work for the last few days straight."

Her expressions then changed into denial. "But I don't dislike the work! This is exactly what I wanted." she sighed. "Still, when I prioritize work over everything else, my friends…" she couldn't help but remember her friends: Plutia, Enrique, Mr. Belt (despite being a talking belt), and Neptune. "When _was_ the last time I saw Plutia?" she wondered. "I haven't even called. The longer the gap between seeing each other gets, the harder it is to talk…"

"But can you even call someone like me a friend...?" She asked herself. "I wonder if Plutia still does…"

"She's got Neptune, Enrique, and Mr. Belt with her now. Maybe she's fine without me."

What she didn't know was that three familiar people arrived.

* * *

"Whee, I found her! Noire!" Plutia cheered.

"She's grumbling at the floor. I guess lonely people do talk to themselves." Neptune commented upon seeing Noire.

"Be nice Neptune, she's not lonely." I reminded.

"Wait those voices…" Noire muttered before turning around to see us.

"Heeeeeeey, Noire!" Plutia greeted.

"Been a while Noire!" Neptune said.

"Hey Noire, good to see you again." I smiled.

" **It has been awhile Noire-san."** Mr. Belt said.

"Plutia! Enrique! Mr. Belt! And… Neptune… Wait, what're you four doing here?" Noire stated, somewhat happy to see us. "I-I mean, if you're going to bother me, at least warn me beforehand!"

" **We do apologize, Noire-san."**

"Yeah, but Histy sent us here so we can learn some things about being a true CPU." I explained. "And no Neptune, Plutia, we are not here to nap."

"Aw…" The two pouted.

"Wait why you? Not to mention did you tinted your hair and I realized you haven't changed after three years, what happened?" Noire asked.

"Well…" I removed the two contact lenses, revealing the power symbol Iris and the blue eyes. "I am considered one."

This made Noire gawk at the revelation. "Y-Y-You actually became a CPU!?" She flabbergasted.

"Part CPU," I corrected as I put back on the contact lenses that made the blue eyes and the power symbol Iris go back to normal brown eyes. "The abilities are in a new Shift Car I got three years ago. However it is not as powerful like any CPU."

"He became one after fighting the bat robot, three years ago." Neptune added.

"Well since you said Histoire sent you three here to learn what it means to be a CPU, then get ready to learn." She smirked with Neptune and Plutia groaned knowing that they won't get their nap.

* * *

After a while of learning some stuff about being a true CPU, we were outside of the Basilicom as Plutia and Neptune were actually tired from Noire's lesson.

"I never thought Noire would be so into teaching us." Neptune complained as we were outside of the place, sitting on top of the hood of the NEXTridoron. "What'll we do? If this keeps up, we're gonna have to work or something."

" **That is the whole point of being a CPU, Neptune-san."** Mr. Belt pointed out. " **I learned that being a CPU is a major responsibility and task. You two really should learn from her."**

"What about Enrique? Isn't he considered one?"

" **Well yes but he has been collecting Shares, training, even work on some new tech with my help."** He explained. " **He does what he considers important and also with the tech, having fun."**

"He does have a point Neptune, Plutia." I agreed. This made the two puff their cheeks in a pout.

"I just wanted to nap…" Plutia yawned again but her yawn sounded like an engine.

"Holy moly, Plutia! Your yawn sounded very loud. You really want your nap." Neptune gawked at the sound of her yawn.

" **Uh… That wasn't her, Neptune-san…"** Mr. Belt said with his tone becoming serious.

"Then what?"

We then heard the noise again, making us look at the source, only for us to see a biker in purple clothing with his motorcycle… holy crap…

" **Masaka…."** Mr. Belt muttered in disbelief.

No way…" I muttered in shock to who I was seeing. Mr. Belt was right, they did bring him back!

The figure stopped his bike as he removed his helmet to look around before his sights were set on me and Mr. Belt. The figure was wearing clothes that was all purple with a deep purple scarf-like collar, with chains that are arced across the purple, leather jacket and wearing purple pants, and black boots. He has dark eyes with his hair reaching to his ears with his skin tone being the same as mine. This was Chase, the supposedly dead Roidmude/Rider.

"Who is that guy?" Neptune asked. "Is he from Planeptune?" She assumed due to his clothes.

"Paradox!" He shouted.

"Eh?" I cocked an eyebrow.

He got off his bike as he looked at me. "What have you done to Shinnosuke, Paradox!?" Chase demanded.

I blinked for a moment before my eyes widen in realization. "EEEEEHHHH?!" I exclaimed. Not only this was the real Chase, but he thinks I am that evil Roidmude!?

"What is he talking about Enrique?" Plutia asked.

"I-I'm not Paradox Roidmude!" I protested, ignoring Plutia.

"Don't lie to me, Roidmude." He growled. "Knowing you are here with the NEXTridoron, I know you planned on killing the so called Goddess of this land."

"W-wait, I'm not him, you gotta believe me!" I pleaded.

Neptune and Plutia defended me. "Yeah! Enrique is not like those robot animals!" Neptune defended. "Just who are you!"

"What will it take for me to convince you that I am not Paradox!?" I asked.

He ignored my plea before pulling out a weapon that was a mix between a gun and a knuckle with two purple curved provisions on top. This was the Break Gunner that allows him to transform.

Heavy metal music played from his device the moment he pressed it against the palm of his hand. After a small standby, the device went off.

" **BREAK UP!"**

With that, he was soon donned in a form I thought I wouldn't see or witness in person. Once the hologram cylinder enveloped his body, he was revealed to be a black cybernetic life form with some purple body armor pieces. On his right shoulder he seems to have a silver heat generator, and his head was pretty odd since it was a half and half sort of thing. He has silver pieces above his head with a horn sticking out to the right, a single left orange eye, a right purple mouthpiece and a grilled mouthpiece.

This is Mashin Chaser!

" **Start Our Mission!** " Mr. Belt announced.

I quickly and frantically grabbed the NEXT Shift Car before I turned the small knob on the right as techno music was playing. I thrusted my left arm as I insert it into the Shift Brace.

"...Hen...shin!"

I then pumped the Shift Car once as I was soon don in my Dark Drive armor.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

The lenses light up in a blue glow before it dimmed. "Let's begin the mission." I declared before I charged forward. With that, Mashin Chaser took point as well as he charged towards me.

I delivered the punch, aimed for his chest but Mashin Chaser easily caught it before he punched me and delivered a kick to my side, sending me flying.

"Enrique!" Neptune exclaimed.

I got up as I shook my head before glaring at Mashin Chaser.

Chase pushes the barrel of his weapon before pointing his Breaker Gunner at me, making my eyes widen behind my helmet knowing that he is gonna gonna attack mid-range.

" **GUN**!"

With that, he delivered multiple rounds, creating sparks flying off my armor. The one thing that Chase has the advantage on is experience. He has fought much longer than I have during my three years here and I only fight weak monsters and two Roidmudes while Chase fought Drive and the Roidmudes, a lot more than I have.

"I'm not gonna lose!" I vowed as I charged once more at Mashin Chaser. When I used my left fist to deliver a punch, I sent him stumbling back before he looked at me as he evaded my next attack.

This time, Mashin Chaser changed tactics by bringing out a Viral Core and inserted it into his Break Gunner and pressed it.

 **"TUNE: CHASER COBRA!"**

His right arm was now armed with a shield like weapon with a whip attached to it. He thrusts his arm out as the whip got hold of my torso, which prompted Mashin Chaser to throw across the round, making me roll in pain. I slowly got up but Mashin took this chance as he delivered a knee to my gut, making me lose a breath of air behind the armor before he sent me rolling across the ground.

"Grh…" I cringed in pain despite being part CPU and ageless.

I slowly looked at Mashin Chaser as he was ready for another attack but he was sent stumbling to the side. I looked to who did it and saw Neptune in her Purple Heart form.

"Leave him alone." She ordered.

"So you are one of the Goddesses I have learned about…" He muttered. "Then you must be allied with Paradox there." He referred to me,

"He is not a Roidmude, nor he isn't what you call Paradox." She defended. "he is my friend. I won't let you hurt him any further."

"Then prepare yourself." Mashin Chaser said as he charged forward.

The two then began to fight as Neptune delivered a strike onto his armor, causing him to stumble back. When Neptune got close, Mashin Chaser used his Cobra Whip to catch and sent her to the wall. With Purple Heart getting back up, he was ready to attack again only for a whip to go around his leg and made him fall face front.

"You shouldn't hurt Dark Drive." A familiar voice said. Mashin Chaser looked back and saw Plutia in her Iris Heart form showing that she was the one who made him fall from her whip-blade. "People like you, who dare to hurt him, deserve a good punishment."

As much as I want to run from Iris Heart since she is here, I was somewhat glad she is assisting the fight against Mashin Chaser.

He quickly got up before pulling the whip from his leg, forcing Iris Heart to come towards him and punched her in the gut. This causes Iris Heart groan in pain before Mashin Chaser sent her flying backward. To our shock especially me, he wasn't intimidated by Iris Heart's from the aura she gives off or her looks.

"Why isn't he scared of Plutia?" Purple Heart asked.

"He doesn't know the definition of fear." I answered.

"You shouldn't have allied with a Roidmude." Mashin Chaser countered before switching Viral Cores and pressed the Gunner to his palm.

 **TUNE: CHASER SPIDER!**

Now he was equipped with a pincer like blade as he blocked Neptune's attack and forced her back. He then blocked my attack as I was about to deliver a punch to his side. This was a very difficult fight. Even Purple Heart and Iris Heart were having trouble beating him.

I flanked Mashin Chaser as I got my dagger ready to strike his back but he saw that coming as he used his weapon to block mine and slashed my armor, sending me to the ground.

"D-Damn it…" I cursed under my breath. "Belt-san, what do we do?" I asked as I struggled to get back on my feet.

Mr. Belt didn't answer, only for him to shout loud enough for Mashin Chaser to hear. " **That is enough, Protozero! Chase!** " Mr. Belt said with an angry icon.

Just as Mashin Chaser was gonna deliver another strike to Purple Heart, he stopped the moment his blade was close to her neck just from hearing that.

"That voice…" He muttered before he slowly looked at me before lowering his sights to Mr. Belt. "The only people who knew that name… Krim…." he said.

" **Yes, Chase. I'm still here."** Mr. Belt said. " **Have you forgotten all the things you've learnt? About kindness, about trust, about listening to people before you take action?"**

He slowly moved his weapon away from Neptune before he looked at him. "Then why Paradox here is alive?" he questioned.

"I told you, I'm not-"

" **He isn't the Paradox Roidmude, Chase. I chose him when I found myself in this land, with the NEXTridoron. We both have been here for the past three years."** Mr. Belt answered for me. " **Shinnosuke is still alive, but we are not in Japan anymore."**

Mashin Chaser canceled his transformation before looking at me. "If you are not that Roidmude then who are you?"

I slowly got up before removing the Shift Car, reverting to civilian form. "My name is Enrique, like Belt-San said, we've been here for the past three years but I'm still trying to get my memories back due to my amnesia." I responded.

Chase felt something familiar since he once have amnesia due to what Brain, Freeze, and Heart did to him in the past. "I apologize for what I did…" he said before looking at the two CPUs. "Same goes for the both of you, I apologize for what I did. I thought he was the Paradox Roidmude with you two as his allies."

"Who is this Paradox?" Purple Heart asked in confusion.

"A Roidmude from the future where I was from." Chase replied. "He used the Drive Driver by defeating the actual Dark Drive."

" **He also impersonated as me when I used to be human."** Mr. Belt added. " **However, Shinnosuke defeated the Roidmude in the end with Chase and Go helping him.** "

"I see…"

Chase then looks at Mr. Belt. "Krim, what did happened after defeating Banno?" he asked.

" **Heart and Shinnosuke prevented another Global Freeze but also, the two went for one more fight with Shinnosuke as the winner, leaving the Roidmudes extinct."** he replied. " **But also back in Japan… I was no longer functional when I sealed myself along with Core Driviar devices to prevent them from fall into the wrong hand. I hope that when the times comes when humanity is trustworthy with my inventions.** " he said.

"I see…" Chase said. "But you being here means that you and Enrique would brought by an unknown force."

"To be honest Chase, I don't remember who brought me here or where I am from…" I muttered with sorrow. "I still want to stop the Roidmudes from hurting people including the group called Seven Sages. One of their members nearly killed me, Neptune, and Noire."

"Who is this Noire?"

"That would be me."

We turn to see her walking out of the Basilicom. "And who are you?"

"I am Chase." Chase introduced himself. "So you are the Goddess of this city?"

"Yes. I am the CPU of Lastation."

" **Chase, you must know that the two ladies here are in their Goddess forms, hence forth their power."** Mr. Belt explained. " **Noire is able to as well. Not to mention, they are ageless."**

"I can tell they are not normal." Chase noted.

With Neptune, Plutia, and I reverting to our normal forms, I spoke up. "Plus…" I removed the contact lenses I hid the blue eyes and power symbols. "I became part CPU three years ago due to the CPU Memory that Belt-san and I studied."

"A normal human becoming ageless yet normal?" I nodded, "I don't have change in personality or anything like that." I put the colored contact lenses on.

"Hmm…" Chase ponder about the information he learns.

* * *

After explaining to him more about the CPUs as well as their HDD forms, we were inside the Basilicom as I asked Chase a question. "Chase, how are you alive?" I asked.

"I only remember saying my last words to Go before, what felt like hours, waking up in a lab along with other Roidmudes who were roaming." he answered. "That was when I saw Medic healing a Roidmude with someone else making changes to them. I managed to escape from them before they had the chance to change me. I rather not go back to my old ways."

"Wait, so you are one of them!?" the girls exclaimed as they got their stances ready. I quickly got in front of the girls, waving my hands frantically to prevent them from attacking him.

"Hold on you three!" I defended.

" **Rest assured you three, Chase is not like other Roidmudes."** Mr. Belt assured. " **He learned what it means to be alive and human thanks to Shinnosuke, Kiriko, and Go. Also… he was originally Proto-Drive, the first Drive ever."**

"That means he is my Predecessor." I added. "He even has more experience than me or you three. He fought the Roidmudes much longer than any of us and even fought worse enemies."

The three looked at me then at Chase before they calmed down. "Well… alright." Noire said.

I let out a breath of relief knowing they won't attack him again. I then looked at Chase. "Chase, what will happen now since you are here, alive?" he asked.

"I wished to learn more about this place if I have to face the Roidmudes again." Chase answered.

"Well I defeated two Roidmudes in Planeptune, Plutia and Neptune are in charge of that land." I explained. "Noire is in charge of this land, Lastation."

"Have there been any Roidmudes here lately?" Chase inquired. Noire shook her head.

"None but at least I won't have trouble if they ever show up." she said. I wonder why she said that until I heard a honk in which I looked behind her and saw the NEXT Hunter Shift Car driving in the mini tracks before landing onto Noire's shoulder.

"You actually held onto the Shift Car that I lended you?" I asked, surprised. I remember giving Neptune the NEXT Traveler, Plutia had the NEXT Builder, and I gave Noire the NEXT Hunter.

"I-It's not like I needed your advice or anything like that!" she said. This made Neptune chuckled.

"Oh Noire… I am sure that it kept you company when En or us two weren't around." She teased.

"S-Shut up!" Noire flustered. "Like I would need anyone's company!"

But NEXT Hunter made some honking noises to Mr. Belt. " **I see…** " Mr. Belt said with amusing tone.

"What so funny?" Plutia asked.

" **You don't need to know…** " Mr. Belt chuckled.

Noire, on the other hand, noticed NEXT Hunter before she quickly got hold of it as if she knew what it told Mr. Belt.

I looked at Chase who was getting on his Ride Chaser. Leaving the girls to talk, I walked up to him. "Chase, I know you can't become Chaser but maybe as Mashin Chaser you can start over, not as a guardian for the Roidmudes but as a guardian for humanity."

"That is what I planned on since I woke up in this new land." he said. "We may have got off the wrong foot when I mistook you to be Paradox but maybe I can help you fight the Roidmudes."

I nodded. "I know… Just be careful." I said.

Chase puts on his helmet and rode his Ride Chaser and left. "Belt-san, how will we know when Chase shows up during my battles against the Roidmudes or any other strong monsters especially the members of the Seven Sages?" I asked, curious.

" **Knowing him, I am sure he will help you out. Chase can relate to your situation with the amnesia as well. He was like that before."** Mr. Belt assured. " **He could possibly provide you some advice as well since he and Shinnosuke first fought against each other as enemies then fighting together as allies."**

What Mr. Belt says is true since Chase is a veteran warrior before me and has more experience than me. At least now I am not the only one here who will handle with the Roidmudes.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the Seven Sages…_

 _Lupin leaned against the wall as he listened to yet another tactic the Seven Sages were planning. Much to his annoyance, Mashin Chaser was detected in that nation, Lastation and encountered the new Drive. "So where is that little girl, Abnes?" Lupin questioned._

" _On her way to Lowee to see that CPU of that nation." Arfoire scoffed. "No doubt she has a plan to make that CPU more upset than she already is."_

" _Well, we have bigger troubles than that."_

" _W-What!?" Rei panicked. "What kind of troubles?"_

" _Oh nothing… except the fact that a Roidmude went rouge."_

" _How is that a problem? A lump of scrap metal can be handled." Pirachu questioned._

" _Don't be fooled, this 'scrap metal' happens to be the first Drive ever known before the second and current Drive." Lupin countered. "And he can become Mashin Chaser, the Grim Reaper." With that Lupin presented a device which projected an image of Chase as well as his battle before his demise and revival._

" _Is he that strong?" Pirachu asked, slight concern._

" _Oh he is." Lupin grinned. "First he became Proto-Drive, then Mashin Chaser, and then Chaser." he continued._

" _T-This is bad! This is very bad!" Rei panicked more. "What should we do!?"_

" _Paint!" Lupin called._

 _With that, a Roidmude come forward. It was mostly black and red with paint boards on its left shoulder, large markers on the right side of its body, robbed skirt, and a bell on top of its head. This is the Paint Roidmude. "_ _ **Yes sir?"**_

" _Go to Lastation and take care of that new Drive and if you see Mashin Chaser, defeat him as well."_

" _ **As you wish."**_ _he bowed before he left the room._

" _Let's see how well the new Drive will handle an evolved Roidmude." Lupin grinned behind his helmet._

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT DRIVE)**

"So this is what a dungeon in Lastation looks like." I muttered as we saw some monsters roaming around the place.

" _This happened recently. It seems that the two CPUs of Planeptune met up with Lastation's CPU." Abnes informed the CPU of Lowee._

"I am one of the Seven Sages! The strongest of them all… I am Sir Copypaste!" the monster introduced himself.

"You know what to do…" Mashin Chaser assured me.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: WILD!**

 **Next Time: The CPU of Lowee Arrives! Another Member of the Seven Sages!?**

* * *

 **A/N:** That is it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction of Chase and his Mashin Chaser armor. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well including **Remnants of Desire (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY)**. I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: The CPU of Lowee Arrives!

**A/** **N** **:** Hello everyone! Sorry about the late upload, I have been busy with work and college. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter as well as bringing Chase into the story. Don't forget to check out my newest Kamen Rider crossover, The Hunt for the Eyecons ( **Kamen Rider Ghost x Ghost Hunt)**. Also, I am still thinking of what pairing I should do in this story and it is taking me a while to think; if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. And feel free to submit more OC Shift Car/Signal Bike/Viral Cores but on PM. Now let us begin the chapter of this story!

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Mr. Belt**

 _ **Roidmudes/Monsters**_

* * *

It was a new day as I was relaxing in the bath. Neptune, Plutia, Mr. Belt, and I have been in Lastation for the past two days and right now I was relaxing since my muscles were aching from my fight from yesterday. What fight you ask? Well we were confronted by Chase, the real Chase from the Drive series as he can become Mashin Chaser. I still wonder if he will be Chaser again but he doesn't have the belt or Signal Bike to allow him to become Chaser.

" **Still relaxing I see."** the voice of Mr. Belt said.

I turned my head and saw the NEXT Shift car by the sink. "Yeah… I am still sore from yesterday knowing that Chase kicked my ass." I replied.

" **Language."** he said, acting like he was a parent.

"Sorry." I apologized with a nervous smile. "Say Belt-san, any luck back at the lab?" I remember that the shift car Digital CPU and Funky Spike are still at the lab.

" **Everything is normal from what I saw. But also, I went over some things not to mention I discovered that a Shift Car is around here."**

"Oh okay." I said until I heard the last part. "Wait, what do you mean?"

 **"A Shift Car is here in Lastation, somewhere."** he answered.

"Then we will find it eventually." I assured. "Can you see if there is anything that we need before we go to the dungeon area later on?"

" **Sure thing. This nation does have my interests after all."** he responded as the NEXT Shift Car went under the door and left.

I got out of the bath as I grabbed a towel to dry myself before putting on a fresh set of clothes. My new set of clothes were now composed of a black jacket with blue trimmings with circuit-like patterns on the sleeves, a black shirt that has a blue stripe on the left side, dark boot cut pants, and black shoes with gray laces. To be honest, I like the new shirt and jacket, it does look cool and it matches the color of the Dark Drive armor.

"Well, time to meet up with Neptune, Plutia, and Noire." I muttered as I put on the contact lenses. For some reason, I have this weird feeling that something big will happen today.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The CPU of Lowee Arrives! Another Member of the Seven Sages!?**

After walking around the Basilicom, I eventually saw Neptune, Noire, and Plutia and Noire was finished giving another lesson about being a CPU. "Hey you three." I waved.

They turned and saw me. "Hey Enrique!" Neptune waved as I walked up to them.

"So Noire, you mentioned we are going to the dungeon not far from here, am I right?" I asked.

"Yep and you three, well four if you include Mr. Belt will be coming with me to explore the area." she responded.

"Alright." I nodded as we soon walked out of the Basilicom so the three can get a new set of weapons before we begin our exploration to the dungeon. As they bought their supplies, I leaned against the NEXTridoron with Mr. Belt inside the car. "You think we will see Chase along the way?" I asked, curious.

" **Probably. He is still curious about this nation. Not to mention with the Roidmudes around, he will be going after them."** he answered.

"Alright."

"We're back!" Plutia cheerfully said.

I turned my head and saw them. "So ready to go?"

"Do you have to ask? Of course we are." Noire placed her hand on her hip.

I chuckled before I grabbed Mr. Belt from the NEXTridoron and placed him on my waist. "Then you lead the way, Noire." I said.

"Alright then follow me." she said as we soon followed her. After a long walk, we made it to the dungeon which was a cave filled with crystals as well as monsters that were roaming around. "So this is what a dungeon in Lastation looks like." I muttered as we saw some monsters roaming around the place.

"Yes and luckily there are none of those Roidmudes." Noire smirked.

"Then let us do our best to level up here." Neptune said cheerfully.

"Let's not get carried away, alright?" I reminded her.

Neptune shrugged as we continued our way through the dungeon while keep an eye out for monsters. Once we traveled deeper into the dungeon, Noire noticed some of her loyal followers. She did told us she was gonna speak with them so we followed as she spoke up. "Working hard, I see. Anything to report?" she asked.

"Why, i-it's Lady Black Heart! No ma'am, no irregularities!" The Lastation Soldier answered, a bit nervous since she is here.

"I see. Carry on." she said before we progressed.

"Oooh, Noire! You make the boys call you Black Heart?" Neptune oohed

"I think it's better to have a majestic quality about you." she said with a hint of pride.

Neptune sighed. "That's old-school, Noire. PLus, that name always reminds me of lingerie."

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Noire flustered.

" **If you think it is better to have 'majestic quality', then why do you let Enrique call you Noire since he is male?"** Mr. Belt questioned.

Now this made Noire fluster to that statement. "Th-That is because he is an exception!" she flustered.

"An exception of what?" Plutia wondered.

"It is none of your business!" she exclaimed.

Still, Mr. Belt has a point; why am i an exception since she rather have other guys call her Lady Black Heart? I just shrugged off that thought as Noire continues to talk. "All that aside, I can't let my guard down when it comes to those Roidmudes or to Lowee." she stated. "Countless immigrant applications arrive each day, and these Seven Sages are causing problems..."

"Hmmmmmmmmm… I wonder about our nation." Plutia wondered. "We're by Lowee too, right…?"

"I dunno." Neptune shrugged. "Histy does the map stuff ever since I said that the blue parts were obviously land."

' _You drew the shortest straw in the whole world, Histoire.'_ Noire thought with a sigh.

As we continued to walk, fighting some monsters here and there, we saw a crystal which caught Neptune's attention. "Oooooh! I found a rare item~!" she said with sparkles in her eyes as she went after the object.

"Wait, Neptune. Don't you think it is a bit strange to find that right there, where there are no other monsters around this area?" I asked.

"Nope! Nothing strange. Just wait until I get this." she said before grabbed the crystal and pulled it out. "See?"

We soon heard a rumbling as cracks formed on the ground around us, in a circle as if the item itself was a trap. "Oh great" Mr. Belt and I muttered in unison.

The ground gave way before all four of us fell in.

* * *

"Ow.." I groaned as I try to grab hold of something to get up. But strangely it was soft, I grabbed it again and it made a weird sound. "What is this thing?" I asked myself.

"Kyah!" a familiar voice screamed before I felt a punch to my face, sending me rolling across the ground.

"Ow…" I groaned again. I sat up as I got my senses together, only to see Noire as she was flustered but at the same time upset. "Noire?"

Noire is covering her chest with her arms and glaring at me.

I looked at her for a moment before looking at my hand then at her again before realizing what I just did. Oh no. "W-Wait, it is not what it looks like, Noire! I swear!" I exclaimed in a panic but at the same time, blushed.

"E-Enrique, I thought you supposed to be a gentleman… but you are nothing but a goddamn pervert!" Noire exclaimed with anger.

"I'm not a pervert!" I denied, still in panic. "How was I supposed to know you were here!? I swear I didn't mean to do that! I'm not like other guys that you think are perverts!"

Before our argument continued, we hear another groan sound. " **Can someone get me off this stalagmite?"**

We looked and saw Mr. Belt as he was wrapped around on the rock. I looked at Noire. "I swear, I am not a pervert, alright?" I informed before getting up and walked to Mr. Belt to reattach him to my waist. "You alright, Belt-san?"

" **I'm alright. Thankfully I landed on that stalagmite."** he said in relief. **"It looks like we are separated from Neptune-san and Plutia-san."**

We looked to our left and saw clusters of boulders. "Neptune, Plutia, are you alright over there?" I asked loudly.

"We are a-ok!" Neptune said.

"What about you Plutia?"

"Neppy cushioned my fall." she said, making me and Noire sweatdrop.

"That's Plutia for ya." Noire sighed.

"We will try to meet up at the entrance! Try to find way there." I informed.

"Alright!" Neptune said as we can hear their footsteps, walking away so they can meet us at the entrance.

I looked at Noire before walking past her. "Let's find a way back to the entrance." I informed as I rubbed my cheek knowing that punch she gaved me hurt like hell. "Man that hurts…" I muttered.

" **Did I missed something?** " Mr. Belt asked.

"I landed on my face, that's all." I lied. "Can you help Neptune and Plutia find a way out with a Shift Car and so they won't get hurt either?" I asked.

" **Of course."** his emoticon showed a smile as the Midnight Shadow detached from my Shift Holder and drove away on the mini tracks. " **I'll see if there is a path where Neptune-san and Plutia-san are; I will lead them to the entrance."**

"Thank's Belt-san." I thanked him as the Shift Car was gone from our view. I looked at Noire. "Listen Noire, I am very sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to do that." I explained with an apology.

"That doesn't mean I will forgive for what happened." Noire said. I sighed as I rubbed my temples, trying not to get a headache.

"Let's just forget that ever happened and _never_ talk about it. Deal?" I stated.

Noire looked at me for a moment before she nodded. "Deal."

Now I can relax knowing that she is no longer pissed and won't punch me again. Still she did deliver a good punch.

After a little more walking, the cave was getting dark due to the luminary crystals having no presence in the area.

"Great, what do we do now?" Noire asked.

Not moving where I was standing since I rather not bump into Noire, and idea popped up. "Max Flare." I called out. From the Shift Holder, Max Flare drove itself around us as it light itself with his flare. "There we go." I said with a grin. Max Flare was now acting like a torch for us to be able to see.

"At least we can see now." she muttered as she looked at Max Flare.

"Just stay close so you won't get lost." I stated. "And I will keep my hands to myself. I promise."

"Like I need you to hold my hand," Noire said in a tsundere like manner.

I sighed before we followed Max Flare as he was leading us out of the dark area. Noire and I were quiet during the whole walk until she spoke up. "So, how was your time back at Planeptune?" she asked.

"Other than defeating a flying Roidmude and becoming part CPU, it has been normal at least." I answered with a shrug. "Though Neptune and Plutia would sleep all the time while I train, collect Shares, and do quests just to help around."

"Sounds like you are doing all the work and not those two." she said.

"Yep." I nodded. "But I also spare my time with Mr. Belt as he teaches me some stuff about making certain tech; in fact we are trying to develop a new combat dagger along with some Shift Cars to add to the arsenal and pit crew."

"Sound like you have interesting time…"

"What about you, Noire?" I asked.

"Well, I never had spare time to be honest…" she admitted. "I have mostly been doing work, work, and more work. Just to help and keep this nation safe from Lowee since most of the people that come here are from there."

"I see… it must be stressful to do all that."

She slowly nodded, showing that she admitted it.

"Maybe I can help around if you want me to." I suggested. "After all, I may be a fighter but I don't mind helping Lastation since I am already helping with the duties at Planeptune." I showed a smile with kindness.

This causes Noire to blush. "I-If you want to." she muttered.

We heard Max Flare honk, giving our full attention as we saw light up ahead. "Looks like we are almost out of this area." I said. "Come on." I followed as I ran out of the area.

"Hey, wait for me!" she called out and followed me.

When we walked out, we saw we were in a familiar part of the dungeon.

"Enrique!" The voice of Neptune called out.

We looked and saw the two running towards us. "Hey you two. Did anything happened?"

"Nope. Not a single data of trouble. Mr. Belt helped us get here."

"Thanks, Belt-san." I thanked him as Midnight Shadow got onto the Shift Holder.

" **Your welcome"** he replied.

" _ **Good timing too."**_ a sinister voice said. Looking at the source of the voice, we saw a Roidmude but not just any Roidmude, it was an Evolved Roidmude, Paint Roidmude.

" **You three be careful, this is an Advanced Roidmude."** Mr. Belt warned.

We nodded as I got NEXT Shift Car. "Belt-san."

" **Start Our Mission!"** he announced before I insert NEXT Shift Car into the Shift Brace. "Hen… shin!" I announced before I pumped the Shift Car.

I was surrounded by energy before the armor covered me, donning me in the Dark Drive armor as the Tire flew towards me and attached to my chest.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

"Let's begin the mission." I declared. Noire, Neptune, and Plutia got their weapons ready as we got into our battle stances.

The Roidmude charged at us as we took point as we split up into two groups of two and attacking him from both directions.

Paint start off with dodging Noire and Neptune's attacks before blocking my blade. He used his right arm as one of his tube-like arms got hold of me before throwing me to a rock. " _ **Nice try, new Drive. After my defeat with that previous one, I learned my mistakes and I will make sure I earn this victory."**_

"Take this!" Neptune exclaimed as she struck its back.

" _ **Cursed CPU."**_ he growled before using aimed his arm at Neptune and shot a blob of paint onto her feet. Neptune tried to move but couldn't.

"Hey what is the big idea!?" she questioned as she tried to get her feet out of the sticky paint.

" **It is one of his abilities. He can use paint for it to be destructive, sticky, and of course corrosive."** Mr. Belt explained.

"NEPPU!?" Neptune exclaimed. "Does that mean I been poisoned?!"

"No, since Paint used a sticky paint onto your feet which made you unable to move." I informed as Max Flare used its fire to get her feet out of the paint. "And we have to be careful with his attacks since he can switch the functions of the paint."

We looked at the Paint Roidmude as we dodged another one of his attacks before I struck his chest, creating sparks.

"Belt-san, is Dream Vegas still around?" I asked as I dodged a paint blast.

Before we knew it, mini tracks formed in the air as the Shift Car soon landed on my hand. "Hey there Dream Vegas. Ready to give another beatdown to Paint?" I asked with a grin behind my helmet. It honked in agreement before I switched Shift Cars as I flicked the back of Dream Vegas since NEXT Shift Car isn't like the other ones.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

With that, Type Next tire flew off my armor as a new one attached to my armor. It was gold with a white line that has various pictures of things related to Drive and Dark Drive.

 **DREAM VEGAS!**

Now I was equipped with Drum Shields in my hands before I blocked some of his paint blasts.

"Whoa… are we going to a casino?" Neptune asked.

I sweatdropped before bashing Paint with the left Drum Shield. Now he was weak. "Time to end the mission!" I declared before I pressed the button on the shift brace.

 **HISSATSU!**

I pumped the Dream Vegas.

 **FULL THROTTLE! DREAM VEGAS!**

The Drum Shields suddenly attached themselves to my chest as my right upper body slightly moves up to the right, feeling extremely odd.

Now the wheels were spinning until it stopped on on pictures of wheels. I was excited that I was gonna finish him off until…

A few coins spilled out leaving a pregnant pause on all of us including Paint. Under my helmet, my eyebrow twitched as Mr. Belt spoke up.

" **Looks like you lost the spin just like Shinnosuke did."** He said with a sad emoticon.

"Are you freakin kidding me!?" I exclaimed in irritation. How can I lose a spin!? It's like a slot machine you see in the casinos! "Why did you made this then!?"

" **Well… er-"**

Paint took this chance as he shot some paint blasts at me, making me duck. I looked where Paint was and saw that he escaped. "Damn it, he got away." I cursed under my breath.

" **Language."** he reminded again.

"Who asked you!?" I said with a tick mark on my helmet.

"U-Um… Enrique." Neptune's voice said.

"What wrong, Neptuuuuuu-AAAAHAA!?" I asked before my face completely flushed in red. Paint used his corrosive paint blast and I forgot the girls were behind me.

I quickly turned away, not looking at them knowing that the paint actually…. disintegrated their clothes.

" **Such indecent move…** " Mr. Belt said as we both faced the wall.

"H-Hey, don't look at us, pervert!" Noire exclaimed with a huge blush on her face.

"I'm not looking at you three!" I exclaimed, not facing them. I quickly reverted back to civilian form as I got Max Flare in my hand. "G-go get some clothing for the three."

It honked before it left the area while Mr. Belt and I faced the wall. "I can't believe Paint had to do that." I muttered. Knowing he can control the paint, I guess that damn Roidmude must have some skill.

" **Same here, I glad that Kiriko never have to endure that.** " Mr. Belt said.

I nodded in agreement as I sat down, waiting for Max Flare to return.

After 20 long minutes of looking at a wall, Max Flare finally got the girls their clothes. "Are you three done?" I asked.

"Well Plutie and I are but Noire…"

I remained to look at the wall and looked at Max Flare. "Why didn't you go get her clothes?!" I demanded.

It honked, telling me her room was locked in which wasn't able to enter but only could grab her skirt and shoes which made my eyebrow twitch. For Noire, I guess I can understand knowing her calling some men perverts. I sighed before removing my jacket and threw it behind me. "Noire, you can use my jacket." I sighed, keeping my eyes closed to show my respect of not looking at her.

"Umm… thanks." Noire stuttered.

I heard the sound of a zipper. "You can look now." Noire said, making me open my eyes and saw my jacket she was wearing which matches her skirt and shoes due to the colors.

"Let's head back to Lastation so we can get cleaned up and for you to get more clothes on." I stated as I lead them out of the cave.

When we made it back to Lastation, I decided to report the quest which increased the Shares in this nation while the girls go to the Basilicom. I still couldn't forget what happened in that dungeon. Seriously from what happened in that cave will be in the depths of my mind for eternity. But Noire does have a nice- wait. Why am I thinking about that!? Bad brain, bad!

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in Lowee...)**

 _A young woman wearing an outfit inspired by a Shrine Maiden attire and consists of a red dress with fold-skirt and a leafy pattern along the bottom. The dress has a black tank top piece with an accessory with red lining and a blue sphere in the center with thin strings. At the top of the dress is a golden flower piece with black strap connecting around her waist. Over this is a white jacket with a big tassel hanging on the ends of both sleeves with flowers. On her right arm is a bracelet, made with oversized black and white beads. Her white cap has red and pink petal pattern and a black circled segment in the center. She also has on high high stockings with red lining and black sandals with red ribbons at the toe and flower symbols. This was Blanc, the CPU of Lowee._

 _She was looking over the latest report of the amount of Shares her nation has but sadly, it has been low due to Lastation getting most of the shares. With her was the minister that assists her. "Hmm, this is not proceeding according to my financial forecast…" he noted._

" _Lastation took more shares." Blanc said, trying not to get upset. One thing about her is to never,_ never _get her upset._

" _The blue collars are always struggling to save up and experience new things." the minister explained. "Our country is stable in terms of hardware output and other areas, but…"_

" _But our hardware is all outdated, is that right?" she assumed with her aura increasing._

" _No, no! Most certainly not!"_

" _...I know it better than anyone, but still…"_

 _All of the sudden and somehow, a door stood where it stand until a certain girl wearing a gothic dressed appeared as she opened it and said, "Ga-thunk!" she said as the door disappeared and had a grin on her face. "Oh-hohoho. It's been a while, you little child of a CPU!" It was Abnes._

" _Seeing your face was not on the agenda for the rest of my life." Blanc frowned. "And if you call me a little child one more time, I'll turn your face into goo." Behind her calm expression was murderous intent._

" _Wow, I'm shaking in my knickers." Abnes mocked. "Pissed huh? Maybe because some other nation took your shares?"_

 _Blanc remained quiet but her minister spoke up. "Watch the way you speak around Lady Blanc!" he defended._

" _Now, now. Put away that scary face. I brought you some special information today." Abnes announced, making the other two raise an eyebrow._

" _Information?" Blanc repeated._

" _Hmm, but I wonder… If I give it to you, you might get more pissed." she wondered._

" _If you never intended to tell me, don't bother bringing it up in the first place…!" Blanc said, upset. This made the minister realize what she is doing to Blanc._

" _S-Stop this at once!" he demanded. "Do not anger Lady Blanc any further, I beg of you!"_

" _Fine, fine. If you're gonna be like that, I'll tell you." she grinned. "This happened recently. It seems that the two CPUs of Planeptune met up with Lastation's CPU."_

" _Planeptune? How's this special? No matter what the CPUs of that small weak nation do…" Blanc questioned._

" _Well, I wonder if they do discuss one another's technology or something… or better yet having a special person to help them."_

" _What do you mean by special?" she asked._

" _Oh just the fact this person is a young man that able to transform and also create certain pieces of technology that can be shared amongst the two nations." Abnes answered._

 _Now this raises both questions and alarms. Sharing technology between two nations can provide the two an increase in shares but also wonder how can a man transform when the only people that transform are the CPUs._

" _How would we know you aren't lying?" Minister questioned._

 _Anne's pulled out a small device, courtesy of Lupin as she handed it to Blanc as a video played of the fight against the monsters in a dungeon. They saw him transform into a dark armored warrior. "As you well know, Lastation grew large enough to compete with Lowee after just a few years. Meaning if Planeptune were to learn from them as well lending Lastation that warrior like him to assist both nations, they might grow the same way, no? I wonder..."_

" _It isn't that simple. But, what if…?" Blanc muttered._

" _It is indisputable that nearly half of our shares have already been consumed by Lastation." the minister noted. "If worse comes to worst, the remaining shares could get absorbed by Planeptune and Lastation having a formidable warrior…"_

 _Now this made Blanc mad. "...if you seriously think…" she was soon covered in a light, transforming into her other form._

 _Blanc's hair turned light blue colored and remains the same shape but has become messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. She also gains a cowlick. Her eyes turn pink-red in color, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. Her attire has shiny red material on the top, segments, and lining. The fingers of her gloves are black. While she has multiple red box like pieces on her chest and neck. Her lower region is completely red colored. While the bottom of her boots resemble sandals with the red coloring and are black on bottom. She grows two centimeters in this form remains mainly the same but reflects her color scheme from pale blue to red. This was her HDD form, White Heart._

" _...I'd let those jackasses get away with that shit!?" White Heart shouted._

" _Yeeeeeeps! D-Don't just transform and start shouting at us like that!" Abnes squealed in fright. "You're as irritable as ever. This is all because of games! Games are bad for little girls!"_

 _Now she made Blanc more pissed than ever as a shadow covered half of her face with a red glow on her left eye. "Did you just call me a little girl!?" she growled. "Those are the words you used right!?"_

 _This made the minister panic. "C-Calm yourself, please! Should we draw up some plans to limit the other nation' options?" he suggested._

 _White Heart looked at him. "Isn't that your frickin' job as my top minister!?" she questioned in anger._

" _B-But even if you demand that of me, I…"_

" _Dammit, don't screw with me!" she interrupted, "Some broke-ass upstart is going around and taking my shares!" she continued. "Don't those idiots realize just how far I've come as CPU, all by myself, after all this time!?"_

" _Lady Blanc…" the Minister muttered._

' _Hmm, she's really worked up over this. She was confident last time. Things are going well.' Abnes thought with amusement._

" _Hey, brat. Those stupid CPUs from Planeptune are in Lastation now, right?" Blanc said to Abnes._

" _Hmm? Yeah. They're probably learning tons of stuff, so they'll be there for a while, I guess. Not to mention the warrior is possibly out there gaining the Shares for both nations by now."_

" _Good. I'll be back." White Heart smirked._

" _Huh? Wh-Where are you going?" the minister asked._

" _Lastation, of course. If all three CPUs are three, it's a perfect chance to kill them all!" she answered._

" _What!? Don't be hasty! What about that warrior she mentioned!?"_

" _Shut your damn double-chinned face! Get in my way and you'll die first. Move it!" she demanded._

 _As much he wanted to say no, he had no choice as he moved to the side as White Heart left the building. Abnes had a smirk etched on her face knowing her plan is gonna work out perfectly._

* * *

 **(Outside of Lastation Basilicom)**

I was simply looking at the sky as I leaned against the NEXTridoron as Dream Vegas, Type NEXT, Max Flare, and Midnight Shadow Shift Cars were on the roof of the car. The small breeze of the wind felt nice but I still couldn't lower my guard since Paint got away.

Not to mention, the finisher failed the first time. I looked at the Dream Vegas Shift Car as it didn't move but it's color was, well a bit dull. "I guess you don't have much trust in me like you did to Shinnosuke, am I right?" I asked the Shift Car.

The Shift Car didn't respond to me.

I sighed. "Figures…" I muttered before looking back at the Sky. "Even though I am not Shinnosuke, Dream Vegas, but I want to do the same thing: protect everyone from both the Roidmudes and the Seven Sages." I looked at it. "Isn't that what Shinnosuke does? Protect everyone?"

Dream Vegas turned around and rode on the mini tracks, away from us.

" **I'm sure Dream Vegas will understand. Knowing myself, the Shift Cars, and the NEXTridoron were brought here with you."** Mr. Belt assured.

"I hope so…" I muttered. "I'm starting to think that Dream Vegas doesn't like me…"

We soon felt a heavy pressure going on as everything went slow. "A Slowdown." I muttered. "But here in Lastation, this is trouble."

I quickly got in the car as the Shift Cars lead the way. As we drove, I placed Mr. Belt on my waist. "Belt-san."

" **Start Our Mission!"** Mr. Belt announced before I insert NEXT into the Shift Brace.

"...Hen… shin!" I exclaimed before I pumped the Shift Car and the armor formed around me.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

I switched the gear to increase the speed of the car until we soon made it to the plaza by the wing-like landmark.

"Alright, this is where the Roidmude is…" I muttered as I looked around. Before I can walk more, I stepped onto something, making me look down and saw paint. I tried to move my feet but instead, I was stuck where I stand. "Ah great."

There can be only one who responsible for this…

"Paint, where are you?" I asked before I heard laughing.

We both saw Paint Roidmude jump down from the landmark. " _ **Looks like my plan on dragging you here worked."**_ he laughed. " _ **Seeing is how you keep an eye on the Heavy Accelerations, I thought it would be useful to lead you here."**_

I gritted my teeth under my helmet before I grabbed Max Flare but Paint used another blast as the paint covered my hand. " _ **Not this time, new Drive."**_ he said in amusement. " _ **I am sure he would be glad that you will die."**_

He? Who is he talking about? Is it someone from the Seven Sages?

" _ **Now say goodbye, Drive."**_ he said before he aimed for one more shot as the finishing blow but cards shot him, creating sparks on his armor. " _ **Nani!?"**_

"Huh?"

We looked and saw mini tracks as more cards shot the Roidmude and the paint on my feet and right hand come off. Wondering who did it I saw Dream Vegas on my shoulder. "Dream Vegas..."

It honked as it drove onto my hand with Max Flare heading back to the NEXTridoron. " **Looks like my assumption is right."** Mr. Belt smiled.

"Let's do this Dream Vegas but not only to teach that guy a lesson but let's make Shinnosuke proud." I said, determined.

It honked in agreement as its colors went back to its original color before I switched Shift Cars and pumped it.

With that, Type Next tire flew off my armor as the Dream Vegas tire attached to my armor.

 **DREAM VEGAS!**

Now I was equipped with Drum Shields in my hands before I charged head on against the Roidmude. Once close, I bashed its face with the left shield and then its gut with the other, causing Paint to stumble back.

" _ **Kisama!"**_ Paint roared as it tried to shoot me.

Instead, I used Drum Shields to block the attacks before charging forward at the Roidmude. "Looks like you're muses are out now." I said before I bashed the Roidmude more. "Time to end the mission!" I declared before I pressed the button on the shift brace.

 **HISSATSU!**

I pumped the Dream Vegas.

 **FULL THROTTLE! DREAM VEGAS!**

The Drum Shields suddenly attached themselves to my chest as my right upper body slightly moves up to the right, feeling extremely odd yet again.

Now the wheels were spinning as I muttered, "Come on. Come on… Come on." Better be a good one.

Soon the wheels stop on the three numbers I wanted to see. "Looks like a lucky seven." I grinned as the coins, instead of spilling out, were shot at the Roidmude as enlarged coins.

" _ **NOT AGAIN**_ **!** " Paint exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, you lose Round 4!" I declared before I jumped in the air and delivered one final attack onto the weak Roidmude as sparks formed around its body.

" _ **Damn you, Kamen Rider!"**_ it yelled before it exploded.

"Mission Complete." I said before reverting back to civilian form. " **Nice Drive!"**

I sighed before looking at Dream Vegas. "Thanks, Vegas. Even if Shinnosuke is not here in Gamindustri, I am sure he is proud you got to deliver another beating to the Paint Roidmude ." I smiled, giving him my thanks.

The Shift Car let out a honk.

I soon saw NEXT Hunter land onto my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked.

It honked before informing me that the CPU of Lowee is at Bandicrash, which is the border of Lastation and Lowee,, pissed. "This can't be good." I muttered. "Let Noire, Neptune, and Plutia know that I'll meet them there."

It honked before driving away while I got inside the NEXTridoron and drove to meet them there.

* * *

When I made it to Bandicrash, I saw the three by the entrance of the area. "Sorry that I'm late. I had to handle Paint again and he is gone for good." I explained.

"At least the perverted Roidmude got what he deserved." Noire said before we entered the dungeon area.

"It's okay." Neptune said.

"You looks so excited, Neppy." Plutia said. "What kind of girl you know her to be?" she asked as we progress through the dungeon area.

"Uh, she's quiet, smart, and mature. If left alone, she'll read for hours." Neptune said.

" **So your dimension's Blanc has a large interest in books."** Mr. Belt said.

"So she is everything you aren't." Noire said.

"Hahaha, yeah, I guess." Neptune chuckled. "But when we hang out together we're pretty good pals." she then remembered something. "Oh! And if I happen to somehow say something weird, she's always there with a rad insult."

"Wow." I said.

"Sound fun." Plutia said.

"Hmph. Is that how it is? Are you better friends with her than me in your world?" Noire asked.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are jealous?" I asked. This causes Noire to flustered.

"Jealous? Me? Who would be jealous of that!" Noire said.

"Aww, don't worry about !" Neptune assured. "I heart you plenty Noire!" she was trying to give her assurance.

"Y-You've got it all wrong!" Noire protested. "Ugh, and now you're saying you "heart" me? Why!?"

"Umm. Someone else is here. Is that Blanny?" Plutia asked.

"Whew, nice timing…" Noire said in relief. "Where is she?" she asked.

" **I would like to know as well."** Mr. Belt wondered.

Neptune looks afar and saw someone familiar. "Yeah… That is totally her. Yeek! Stay away from her, Plutia and En when she is HDD'ed Up!" She said.

"How bad can she be in HDD form?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She tends to obliterate things even having colorful words."

This made me and Mr. Belt shudder from hearing that but not the type of shudder that I have when Iris Heart 'appears' but the type of shudder from imagining what she would do to you by just one hit.

"She is serious, huh." Noire said. "If that's how she wants to play it, then." she then went into her HDD form. "Then I will be in my HDD form as well too."

" **Should we go after her, Neptune-san?"** Mr. Belt asked.

"No way! She may be nice and quiet but when she's pissed it's game over!" she answered.

"That can't be good." I muttered.

"When you tossed HDD into the mixed." Neptune continued.

"When she transformed…?" Plutia asked.

"She is in a perma-pissed mode." Neptune finished.

"Then I suggest we go after her but stay away from Blanc then." I suggested as I look at Mr. Belt. "Belt-san."

" **Start Our Mission!"**

I turned the knob as the music began to play and I insert NEXT into the Shift Brace. "...Hen… shin!" I exclaimed before I pumped the Shift Car and the armor formed around me.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

"Alright, let's go." I said as we went after Black Heart.

* * *

"Dammit! How long do these frickin' bitches intend to keep me waiting!" White Heart cursed before letting out a sigh. "I guess I've calmed down a bit thanks to that. I came here on a whim, so what's my next move?" she continued. "I can't actually use force and beat her to a pulp, though… why'm I getting so flustered!? All because of the stupid-ass CPU of Lastation…!"

"Maybe I should leave. Then I could uses ton of excuses."

"Sorry for the wait, I guess." Black Heart said. We caught up with her as we saw another girl who, from looking at her, is the CPU of Lowee.

"Shit." White Heart cursed. Geez, talk about a sailor mouth. And I thought Mr. Belt tells me to watch my language. "Your timing suck ass."

" **And I thought you had would curse often, Enrique."** Mr. Belt noted quietly.

"Don't curse at me." Black Heart advised. "That's incredibly rude."

"Whatever." White Heart said. "I'm not the one going around with that self-satisfied look on my face!"

"What self-satisfied look?" Black Heart questioned. "Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Lastation's CPU, Black Heart."

She then had a grin on her face. "But I'm surprised. I never thought the illustrious Lowee would have a little kid as their CPU." she remarked.

This made White Heart glared at her. "Stay out of my business! Is this how new nations doing things? Keep their guess waiting forever!?"

"Aww, oops. So sorry." Black Heart apologized feignedly. "No, seriously. I'm sorry, but we can't let a total stranger into our Basilicom."

This made White Heart growl. "You're too damn cocky. You're just some newbie CPU."

"There goes the older generation feeling threatened by the newer, smarter generation." Black Heart mused.

" **Oh boy, she is adding more fuel into the fire. This isn't good, Enrique."** Mr. Belt noted.

"Uh-oh, scary times! Blanc sure is intimidating!" Neptune panicked a bit.

"Noire won't back down though." Plutia recalled.

"That takes a lot of guts to do that to Blanc, I give her that." I commented.

"Yeah, 'cuz she hasn't had Blanc's fury drilled into her skull." Neptune pointed out. "If she gets serious, she'll wave anything around like a weapon and bust up her surroundings."

This caught Plutia's interest. "Ooh, so she can make _anything_ into a punishment tool…?"

"Please don't tell me there is more to this?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"She can split the earth with a single blow! All who come in contact with her are slain!" she said as if she is trying to make Blanc more frightening. But something she said, made me fall onto my rear as I felt more pain going into my head but the others didn't notice what is happening to me

"Grh…" I cringed as I felt the pain in my head but at the same time, feeling another memory return.

' _Hey, dad, what's outside of Earth?'_ _the little boy asked._

' _There are other planets in this solar system, Enrique. Most can't sustain life on other planets but here Earth we can breath the air that is around us….'_

I breathed heavily under my helmet as I kept my mind in check. My memory… now I know why I had that strange feeling… I am not from Gamindustri, I am from Earth. I slowly stood up before standing with Neptune and Plutia. " **Enrique, you remembered something, don't you?"** Mr. Belt whispered.

"I'll tell you later…" I muttered as we watched the two other CPUs talk.

"Hey! What are those three stooges doing behind the bushes while pretending hiding?" White Heart demands.

Black Heart looked at us then at White Heart. "...Those two girls are Planeptune's so called CPUs... " she answered. "As for the one in black armor happens to be a CPU of no nation."

"WHAT!?" White Heart exclaimed. "Are you saying he is a fucking male CPU!?"

"That is correct. A lone CPU of no nation to represent but a well-known fighter." she smirked.

" **Why did Noire told her that?** " Mr. Belt questioned.

"I think she is trying to throw her off" I guessed with a shrug.

"Why don't you tell me why you're here?" Black Heart questioned White Heart. "What business does Lowee's CPU have in my nation?"

"Th-That's like… Well, I don't really like your nation, so…" White Heart tries to find an answer to which I guess my assumption was right. Noire was trying to throw her off.

"Don't dodge the question. It's got to be a big deal if the CPU herself came all this way." Black Heart informed. "No matter how much you dislike my nation, I can't think you'd come here just to bitch at me."

"Wow." I muttered in surprise. She definitely got her there, way to go.

"Uh, um, of course there's more to it!" White Heart stuttered. "I'd like to meet a CPU with that much time to kill!"

"I, personally, have zero free time. How about you hurry up and say your piece?"

"D-Don't rush me dammit! Ready to pull the shit outta your ears and listen to me!? … Uh, so…"

Before she can continue, one of Black Heart's soldier rush towards us.

"Lady Black Heart! We have a situation! A serious situation!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, what is the situation?" Black Heart asked.

"I received word that someone is attacking our software manufacturing company!" he answered. This caught Black Heart by surprise.

"What!? Who's responsible?"she asked.

"Well, um, I don't really know. That's the reason why I said 'someone'."

I face palmed upon hearing that before looking at Black Heart, Neptune, and Plutia. "Let's just head over there and find out who is causing this. This isn't what a Roidmude does." I stated as I revert to civilian form.

Black Heart nodded before looking at White Heart. "Listen, I don't know why you came here but you better not start up any trouble. You got that!?" she stated.

We all left, leaving her the only one in the area. "Uhh.. okay, later…" she was quiet for a moment before getting frustrated. "AGHHHHH! Why the hell did I come here!? The hell's wrong with me!?"

* * *

We had to head to Kuzarat Facility 1 from what that soldier told us as we had to fight our way through the monsters that were occupying the dungeon. Once we made it to the source of the sounds, and we saw a large machine with his legs being tank treads with spikes on the rims. His body was green, and orange with some white trimmings on his shoulders. His head had two yellow horns with his lower jaw being orange. His eyes were purple with blue pupils. Overall, he resembles a robot with a tank as legs.

"Gwahaha! Demolish, destroy!" the robot laughed. "Games I am unable to copy are not worth enough to exist!"

"You just don't have high ripping capabilities." a familiar rat pointed out.

"What was that pipsqueak!?" he questioned. "You think you can copy these CD game things or something!?"

"Easily chump." the rat smirked.

"Well I don't like it! Some rat shouldn't be able to do things I can't! All their games must die!"

"Do what you want, I guess. But seriously, why in the world was I forced into coming along?"

"More people, more destruction! I asked for your worthless paws!" the robot answered. "Gaaaaahahahaha!"

"Arguing with this meathead is tiring. That old hag was more tolerable." Pirachu said. "I'll bust stuff up with you but I ain't gonna even _try_ to fight those broads or that guy."

"I don't want your pitiful strength anyway!" the robot scoffed. "Nobody can match my awesome destructive powers in battle!"

"You've never met them, so of course you can act like that."

"Oooh goodie! Mister Rat!" Plutia called out. This made Pirachu freeze.

"C-Crap! That ditzy voice…!" he panicked.

We showed up as we saw Pirachu and some robot. "Looks like someone from the Seven Sages is here if that little guy is here."

"THAT IS CORRECT!" the robot answered. Neptune and Plutia covered their ears from the robot's sudden outburst. "I am one of the Seven Sages! The strongest of them all… I am Sir Copypaste!"

"So you copy and paste words onto a computer?" I guessed.

"Cripes, man... why do you all alway do that self-introduced craps so readily?" Pirachu complained to the giant robot.

"What!? Should I keep my identity a secret!?" Copypaste asked in shocked.

"Well, obviously… Oh, wait! This is a good chance to remember our names, so I'm going to do it too!" Pirachu said before introducing himself in some dramatic manner.

I sweatdropped from hearing this. Seriously, what's with that big guy's name anyway?

" **So 'Copypaste' is a Seven Sage Member…"** Mr. Belt muttered.

"Now we see the true nature of the Seven Sages, attacking my nation so aggressively…" Noire said.

"Bwahahaha! Making devious schemes isn't my thing. I just like to go hog wild!" Copypaste laughed.

"What!? Hang on, that's definitely not what we were told to tell them!" Pirachu exclaimed to Copypaste.

"Huh? They told us to do something?" he asked, a bit confused. This made Pirachu roll his eyes. "Ugh, you stupid linebacker! Here, read this if you can." Pirachu said, handing him a piece of paper.

"You ain't the boss of me!" Copypaste informed before looking at the paper. "Let's see here… 'Hahah! Because Lowee's CPU drew your attention away, our… umm…" he looked closely at the paper before looking at Pirachu. "Hey, what's this word?"

"Demolition!" he answered with a short jump.

"Our demolition, heh, of your precious factory went smoothly." he said as he continued to read.

"This guy is really stupid, don't you guys think?" I asked to my friends. They nodded before we continued to hear the robot still reading.

"Huh? What's this stuff saying? What does Lowee's CPU got to do with any of this?" he looked away from the paper to look at Pirachu.

"Clamp it you!"

"Huh? I don't really get it, but do you think Blanny is friends with these guys?" Plutia asked, confused.

"I think that's it. But I don't get it either." Neptune shrugged.

"What!? I don't remember makin' nice with no CPU or nothin'!" Copypaste denied but this made Pirachu furious.

"Shut! Up!" he yelled.

"Sorry to interrupt your idiotic ramblings, but you've seriously pissed me off." Noire said, upset.

"Huh? Really? So you wanna rumble with the strongest of the Seven Sages!? That's me by the way." he questioned her.

"Noire, what'll we do? He keeps saying he's the strongest…" Plutia asked.

" **I don't think so. People who brag are often compensating."** Mr. Belt answered for her.

"...Huh? Really?"

I sighed before looking at Neptune. "Neptune, who's the strongest CPU?" I asked.

"Glad ya asked! It's me, of course! I'm the strongest for a simple reason! 'Cuz I'm the strongest!" Neptune said with pride in her voice. I motioned my hand as I pointed at her while looking at Plutia.

"Get it now?" Noire asked.

"Oh, okay."

"Huh? I'm not quite please with how you just accepted that…" Neptune pouted.

"Hello!?" Copypaste called out, giving us our attention. "How long are you going to chat? Make it clear whether or not we're gonna fight!"

"Don't remind me. I already said I was pissed!" Noire stated before going into her HDD form. "I'll do to you what you've done to my precious factory! Prepare yourself!" she then looked at Plutia. "Plutia you help too!"

Wait, what!?

"Are you out of your mind, Noire!?" I asked. "You know how she is in her HDD form! She even treats me like a toy which I am not!"

"I'm serious. If I don't turn him into scrap metal, I'll never calm down." she replied. As much as I wanted to argue, she had a point since HDD gives them full strength.

"Fine…" I muttered.

"Hehehe. Well, since I have Noire's and Enrique's blessing… Whee!" she then went into her HDD form. "I'll stamp every nut and bolt under my heel until there's not even a spot of oil left!"

"Oh, crap! She's here! I'm outta here!" Pirachu exclaimed before leaving.

"Bah! Mini-bosses can go home! Be sure to toss me a mean pineapple salad to celebrate!" Copypaste scoffed.

"Four against one again? How boring. The same thing over and over will never satisfy me!" Iris Heart said but I know she will go after me once this is over.

"Don't underestimate me! Stupid girls and boy are no match for me, no matter how many there are!" he countered.

"I think I should stay out of this one. This should be your battle Noire, Plutia, Neptune." I said, standing back a bit.

"Are you sure, Enrique?" Purple Heart asked.

I wanted to explain to her but I remembered that I am a Kamen Rider and I shouldn't back down from this. I shook my head and stood in front. "I changed my mind, I'll be helping in this fight." I said, determined.

"What can you do, kid?"

"I'm no kid. Just a young man with fragmented memories." I countered. "Belt-san!"

" **Start Our Mission!"** I turned the knob as the music began to play and I insert NEXT into the Shift Brace. "...Hen… shin!" I exclaimed before I pumped the Shift Car and the armor formed around me.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

"Let's begin the mission." I declared as I got out the Drive Dagger.

"So that Lupin guy wasn't kidding about a guy being the so called Drive." Copypaste said. Wait, did I hear that right? He said Lupin as in that Roidmude who vowed he will return!?

"Belt-san, you heard that right?" I asked him.

" **Yes, I did. There is no doubt he is responsible for the revival of the other Roidmudes.** " Mr. Belt said.

"Time to beat you guys to a pul-"

He was knocked away into the wall, making us wonder who did that. We looked and saw Mashin Chaser.

"Chase-senpai." I muttered.

"So _he_ was responsible for bringing me into this world. As much as I want to thank him, I rather beat him for what he did for bringing back the other Roidmudes as well as harming the innocent." he said before he threw me a Shift Car. "You know what to do."

I looked at my hand and saw the Shift Car was in the shape of a dune buggy. This was the Type Wild! I had a smirk behind my helmet. "Oh I am ready for this." I said, feeling pumped up and motivated.

I flicked the back of the Shift Car and pulled the lever.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: WILD!**

I became enveloped in a cylinder data-like energy as black armored pieces appeared around me before attaching themselves on my body along with a new wheel went to my right shoulder. Soon I became donned in a silver bodysuit with black armor on my shins, thighs, forearms, and upper arms. My torso armor resembled the front of a dune buggy with blue lines above, red line on the left shoulder pad, and my helmet was now black resembling the frontal headlights of said vehicle. And on my right shoulder is a large, broad dune buggy wheel.

This is Drive Type Wild!

"Woah…" Purple Heart uttered.

"Now Copypaste, you said you are a tough guy? Give me your best shot." I taunted him.

"You ask for it!"Copypaste roared before he charged towards me.

"Dark Drive move!" Black Heart ordered but Mashin Chaser stopped them. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Watch."

They watched as Copypaste deliver his fist onto my armor, hitting me but had no effect. "What!?" Copypaste exclaimed.

"My turn." I said before delivering a fist to his chest, sending him back.

This cause the robot to be send backward to the wall. "Now again, you said your the strongest? But looks like you couldn't knock me back. It felt like a punch from a mere bug."

"Why you….!" he charged once more as the CPUs took point of the battle.

Purple Heart slash him across the chest before follows with Black Heart try to pierced his body with her sword. Iris Heart then used her whip-blade as she delivered multiple strikes onto Copypaste. With that, Mashin Chaser put in a Viral Core into his Break Gunner and pressed the barrel.

 **TUNE: CHASER SPIDER!**

Now equipped with the blade, he charged forward as he struck Copypaste across the chest and kicked him back. "You should never gloat about who is the strongest. That can lead to your defeat." he informed the robot.

He delivered a couple more strikes onto him, causing sparks to fly of his armor. Mashin Chaser then puts another Viral Core into his Break Gunner immediately and pressed the barrel.

 **TUNE: CHASER BAT!**

Soon the blade transforming into an bow, Mashin Chaser then focused his crossbow weapon directly at Copypaste's eyes before fired. Copypaste try to dodged the attack, but he is too slow and caused one of his left to get stabbed.

"AAAAHHH… It hurt!" Copypast cried out in pain.

"So it does." he said as he took notice of my charge, making him jump out of the way.

I charged forward with my right shoulder, which has the wheel that is aimed at the Seven Sage member, and I tackled Copypaste as the amount of force was pushing him back. "One thing I learned from being here in this place." I stopped as I punched him back. "Is that I may have been away from home but my home is here with my friends!" I pressed the button on the Shift Brace.

 **HISSATSU!**

I pumped the Shift Car.

 **FULL THROTTLE: WILD!**

I charged forward before my arm was enveloped in energy and I delivered a punch to Copypaste's chest, sending him flying to the wall, causing it to shatter behind him.

"NOOOO!" He screamed before he exploded.

 ***BOOOM!***

"Mission Complete." I announced.

I looked back and saw Mashin Chaser driving away, leaving the three CPUs and myself the only ones here. "Looks like Copypaste is now finished."

"That's what I call finishing a man off." Iris said with an amused grin.

"He was a hassle to listen to until the very end." Black Heart remarked as we all reverted back to our normal forms but I was quiet and walked past them. "Hey where are you going?"

"Back to the Basilicom…" I muttered.

* * *

When I was in the Basilicom, Mr. Belt was on the nightstand as sat on the chair. "Belt-san, I remembered where I was from…"

" **Where**?"

"I'm not from Gamindustri, I am from the same place you and Chase are from…" I muttered. "It explains why I kept having the feeling that I don't belong here…"

" **I see…"** he said.

"But I want to know what happened to me that caused me to end up here. I want to know who _I_ am. I want to know what happened to me that caused me to lose my memories." I added.

" **I'm sure you will find out, Enrique. We may be in another place but we can find our way home."** he assured.

"Belt-san…" I muttered with a smile. "Thank you. You really are a good partner."

" **Same here. Even though you aren't Shinnosuke, I will make sure you be able to have a chance to go back home after all of this.** "

Mr. Belt really is a good partner to be with. I soon heard a knock on the door in which I walked to the door and saw Noire holding onto my jacket that was folded. "Here, I forgot to give it back to you." she said with a small blush.

"Oh, thanks Noire. I forgot all about my jacket." I thanked her as I got hold of my jacket and put it on.

"Listen, we are heading back to Planeptune so are you ready?"

I nodded with a small smile as I grabbed Mr. Belt from the nightstand and we walked out of the basilicom. I looked at Noire. "And um, Noire… thanks for well being a kind friend along with Neptune and Plutia." I thanked her.

This made Noire blushed. "What? It's not like I did out of good intention." she said, looking away from me.

" **That is not what NEXT Hunter told me."** Mr. Belt recalled.

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean, Belt-san?"

" **Well why sh-"**

"Don't even say it, you hear me Mr. Belt?" she said with a hint of a aura that she was willing to make Mr. Belt shut up in a very bad way.

" **N-Nevermind then…"** He responded. " **I think it is better you not know, Enrique."**

"Uh, okay?" I looks puzzled. It seem that Noire does cared about Neptune and Plutia in her own unique way, but I don't voice out loud. "Let's head back to Planeptune."

' _Though I have to admit you and Noire remind me of Shinnosuke and Kiriko...'_ Mr. Belt mused to himself.

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT DRIVE)**

"We are back in Planeptune!" Neptune cheerfully said.

"Say hello to the newest Shift Car, Wind Blaster." I said to other Shift Cars.

" **Looks like we have to go to Lowee…** " Mr. Belt said.

" _ **I will destroy you, new Drive!"**_ Roidmude 074 roared as he charged towards us.

"Why did we have to be stuck here again…" Noire muttered as we looked up at the now made hole.

 **Next time: The Path to Lowee! A New Shift Car!?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the introduction of Type Wild. Don't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desire** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY) **, The Hunt for the Eyecons** (Kamen Rider Ghost x Ghost Hunt) **,** and **Kamen Rider Eternal: The Eternal Music G (** Kamen Rider W/Double x Senki Zesshou Symphogear G). I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: The Path to Lowee!

**A/** **N** **:** Hello everyone! Sorry about the late upload, I have been busy with work and college. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter as well as the introduction of Type Wild. CHapter two of my newest Kamen Rider crossover, The Hunt for the Eyecons ( **Kamen Rider Ghost x Ghost Hunt)** is still being worked on (It is not that easy since I am trying to think of good scenes as well as finding the right use of the Eyecon Luminaries). Also, the pairing has been decided but it will happen later on in the story, can't tell you when though. And feel free to submit more OC Shift Car/Signal Bike/Viral Cores but on PM.

Also, I left a preview at the bottom page for you guys for an upcoming story that I am also working on.

Now let us begin the chapter of this story!

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Mr. Belt**

 _ **Roidmudes/Monsters**_

* * *

After getting our stuff ready, Noire, Neptune, and I headed to the NEXTridoron as we got the need supplies inside the car. "So how are we gonna get to Planeptune?" Noire asked. "All four of us won't fit in the car."

" **It is the NEXTridoron, Noire-san."** Mr. Belt corrected. " **But you do have a point. It may be a two seater but only three people can be in the NEXTridoron."**

We all pondered for a moment before we heard the sound of a motorcycle. Turning to the source, we saw Chase approaching us before he removed his helmet. ""Hey, Chase-senpai." I waved. "What brings you here?"

"I heard you four are going to another nation. Since I am here, I could explore more since I already learned about Lastation." Chase answered.

That was then a lightbulb popped up. "Hey, Chase-senpai. Can one of the girls sit behind you since we don't have enough seats in NEXTridoron for all of us." I said.

"Sure thing." He nodded as he grabbed a helmet and gave it to Neptune.

I looked at Noire and Plutia. "Alright, you two will take the passenger seat." I stated as I open the driver side door of the NEXTridoron. "Oh and don't fall asleep to take the whole seat, Plutia. You have to share the seat with Noire." I reminded.

This made Plutia pouted. "Aww… fine."

Getting inside the NEXTridoron, I placed Mr. Belt in the front as the vehicle started. I then realized that this is the first time that Noire will be in the NEXTridoron. "First time in this kind of vehicle?" I asked her as I notice Neptune putting on a helmet before sitting behind Chase on the Ride Chaser.

"Yeah…" Noire said, felt slightly nervous.

" **Rest assured Noire, Enrique was nervous as first as well before I taught him how to drive it properly. Not to mention the NEXTridoron is a sports-class car."** He assured her. He wasn't kidding about the NEXTridoron resembling a sports car since it can go fast.

"How fast it can go?" Plutia asked curious.

" **808 km/hour."** He answered. This caused Noire's jaw dropped.

"Ooooh that does sound fast." Plutia commented.

"Yep." I said before I pressed the pedal as I began to drive at normal speed. "Next stop, Planeptune."

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Path to Lowee! A New Shift Car!?**

After driving all the way to Planeptune, we soon entered the city as I smiled. "It's good to be back." I said.

"Yep." Plutia agreed.

As Chase and I drove a little longer, we soon made it to the Basilicom as we stopped our vehicles and got off.

As Plutia and Noire got off the NEXTridoron, I grabbed Mr. Belt and placed him on my waist before all five of us entered the building. "We're back!" Neptune and Plutia called out.

We soon saw Historie floating towards us. "How was everything?" She asked.

"Well Neptune, Plutia, and Enrique did well on what it means to be a CPU." Noire answered. "At least Neptune and Plutia actually listened to me."

"That is great to hear." She said in relief that the two actually learned some stuff from Noire. She soon noticed Chase with us. "Who are you?"

"I am Chase." Chase said.

She blinked before looking at me. "He is able to transform as well, like me." I explained.

" **He was the** _ **first**_ **Drive; Proto-Drive**." Mr. Belt added.

"I see…" she muttered before looking at him. "So what brings you here?"

"I was brought back and met the four at Lastation." His expression changed. "I am also a Roidmude."

"But he works for Belt-san when he was human." I added.

"A good type of Roidmude." She guessed.

" **Yes."** Mr. Belt responded.

"Also I am exploring the nations with him; knowing that the Roidmudes are here, I have to make sure they don't cause trouble… I rather not the same events happen like last time occur here in this world…" Chase muttered.

I place my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Chase-senpai, I won't fail you or Shinnosuke." I assured. "I won't let the Roidmudes cause a Global Freeze or wipe out your memories."

Chase nodded.

"Global Freeze? What's that?" Noire asked.

"Is it something that freezes the dirt?" Neptune guessed, making me sweatdrop.

" **No… it's not."** Mr. Belt said. " **It happened back in my home world along with Chase when he was Proto-Drive. 4 years ago, the 108 Roidmudes caused time to stop which gave them the advantage but it also caused a quarter of our world to be affected."** he continued. " **Those 108 Roidmudes attack the northern region; many lives lost, civilians injured. Kami knows how many were lost…"** his emoticon became a sad emoticon. " **If it wasn't for Chase, it would have gotten much worse."**

This made the girls look surprised and shocked. " **And it was all because of my former partner and colleague, Tenjuro Banno. He created the Roidmudes and caused it to happen along with my death.** " Mr. Belt said. " **I'm just thankful that the number of Roidmudes are decreasing thanks to Enrique here. This land won't be affected by the Global Freeze."**

"So why aren't they doing it right now?" Neptune asked.

" **They don't have the Core Driviars but they are still able to cause a Slowdown."** he replied. " **It is what also ables to them to resurrect. Before I ended up here, the Core Driviars were buried along with myself."**

"I see… So we don't have to worry about them, but the Seven Sages's motive with them is what I am concerned about." Historie said.

"It is." Chase agreed. "However, Enrique and I learned who is behind the Roidmudes arrival."

"That Copypaste guy mentioned Lupin, was he the one you are talking about?" Noire assumed.

"Right. He is also a Roidmude but was human, an infamous thief by the name Zoruku Tojo who was well known for stealing very valuable items and getting away with it."

"So a lowly thief…" Noire muttered with a narrow look.

"He is also a master of disguise." I added. "And goes by the title Kamen Rider Lupin."

" **Correct but one thing still finds me curious."**

"What?"

" **He may have helped Shinnosuke, Chase, and Go against Roidmude 100 but he disintegrated after its defeat. Remember, Chase?"**

"Right." he nodded.

" **Not only that, the Lupin Blade Viral Core and Lupin Gunner were buried with me back in Japan. Which brings into question, who brought him back and the Lupin Arsenal."** His tone became very serious as if he knew who was behind it.

This caught mine and Chase' eyes to widen. "B-But, Belt-san, you said he died when Go defeated him by destroying that Driver!" I stuttered in shock.

"That man wasn't suppose to survive! I know I may have risked my life to beat him before but how can it be possible?!"

"Woah, pause the controller. What's wrong? You two sound like you are on a computer overload." Neptune asked.

"It's about Lupin…" Chase said.

"So who brought back that Lupin guy?"

" **My former partner, Banno."** Mr. Belt stated. " **His son, Go, defeated him but I can guess that Banno must have kept something to keep his AI intact from the Banno Driver when it was destroyed. I never thought he would really come back for the AI he is."**

"And Banno is a sadistic, mad, bastard." Chase growled. I nodded with a grim expression.

I am basically screwed if I go toe-to-toe against him since he has more experience than me. Even if Dark Drive armor is more advanced than other Riders, I still lacked experience.

"For now, let's just focus on the current matter that we are back and just relax for a bit." I muttered, trying to ease the uncomfortable air around us.

* * *

After a while, I soon went back to the lab with Mr. Belt as Chase was exploring the city. Why was I in the lab you ask? Well…

" **Carefully place the part their."** he informed.

I slowly nodded as I place the part inside. "Belt-san, are you sure it was right to make a Core Driviar?" I questioned, albeit nervous.

" **We need to be ready for him, Enrique.** " Mr. Belt said. " **If you ever go against him, we will need to expand the arsenal."**

"I understand…" I muttered as I carefully place the light green top on it. I then gently grabbed it before placing it on the metal table as it began to power the small item. After 2 minutes, it was complete as Mr. Belt and I looked at the item. It was like Max Flare except it was light green, the hood having the symbol of a tornado and a fan, and its wheels resemble a tornado.

I stared at it to see if anything would happen to it. I look down before walking back to the computer since it didn't work. "It didn't work…" I sighed.

" **Hmm… did we do some-** " Mr. Belt in a thinking emoticon.

Suddenly we hear an angry honking sound. We looked back and saw the Shift Car trying to get out of the power table. "It's activated!" I said in surprise. I quickly ran to it before removing the cover for it to move around. It drove around us in the mini tracks before it landed in front of me.

The new Shift Car let out a honk. "Hello and welcome to Gamindustri." I greeted. "I'm Enrique and this is Mr. Belt."

" **Nice to meet you."**

I couldn't believe it. With Mr. Belt's help, I actually made a Shift Car! "We created you so you can help us protect people. Are you ready for that kind of task?" I asked.

The Shift Car honked.

"Then welcome to the team. er…"

Mr. Belt's emoticon became somewhat of a deadpan look. " **You didn't think of a name for it did you?"**

My shoulders slumped in defeat. "I didn't…" I muttered.

The new Shift Car let out a angry honk. "Hey, it's not my fault that I didn't think of a name for you!" I argued. "I have a lot of stuff going on!"

It honked again as if… oh this little Shift Car just swore! I then had tick mark. "You watch your horn!"

" **Where did you learned that language?** " Mr. Belt questioned.

"Who cares, this little car just called me-"

" **Don't finish that sentence."**

My eye twitched a bit before I massaged the sides of my head. "Alright…" I muttered before looking at the new Shift Car for a moment before a lightbulb came up. "I got it! Wind Blaster!"

The Shift Car became quiet as if it is thinking about the name. For about two minutes, it honked in agreement, liking the name. My expression beamed into joy before hanging my coat and grabbed Mr. Belt. "Come on, let's introduce you to the other Shift Cars." I smiled.

It honked before it followed us to my room. Once there, I was greeted with Max Flare, Type NEXT, Type Wild, Dream Vegas, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow, and Digital CPU. "Hey guys." I called them as they all stop in their tracks. "Say hello to the newest Shift Car, Wind Blaster." I said to the other Shift Cars.

The Shift Cars looks at Wind Blaster for a moment before letting out a honk to the newcomer. They soon drove around the walls with Wind Blaster amongst them.

I watched them before my face was filled with some doubt. "Belt-san, I know you told me that you chose me due to my vow, but can I really uphold the title as Dark Drive? More importantly, stop Lupin and Banno?"

" **In time you will be able to defeat them. Banno might have cheated death twice but this time, we won't let him continue with his sadistic doings with Lupin leading the plans for him."**

I slowly nodded. He's right. Banno may be currently in some system in this world with Lupin doing the work for him to lead the Roidmudes but I can train harder and learn more about the Core Driviars to beat them. "I hope so…" I muttered quietly. "I may be part CPU but this… might be something that will be a difficult task to go against…"

I sighed before looking at the Shift Cars. "NEXT, Flare, Booster, let's head out." I informed.

The Shift Cars honked affirm.

When I walked out of the lab, the three attached to the Shift Holder.

* * *

After walking around the Basilicom for a bit to enjoy a walk, I decided to head tothe main room and I saw the girls talking to one another. "Hey girls, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, we are thinking about going to Lowee to see Blanc." Noire answered.

"Already? We only been here for almost the entire day." I tilted my head.

"Well things tend to go quick and we kinda wasted a lot of time but we can get movin' now! So heeeere weeee…."

Before she could finish, we were introduced with a door, out of nowhere, before it opened up to reveal a girl with fair skin with bright teal eyes and blonde hair worn in a hime-cut that flares outward on the ends. On her head is a big pink bow with a stylized skull in the center and frills that line the bow against magenta lining. Her taste in clothing resembles "sweet lolita" and consists of a light pink dress with very pale pink-white ruffles at the neck, chest, two parts of the sleeve, and seven spots of the skirt. Accenting the dress are magenta bows and a big skull in the center of the skirt matching the one on her hair bow. She also has pink shoes with black underneath and a big magenta bow on each shoe to match the laces, along with loose white socks. She also had an angry look.

"Ga-thunk!" she announced as she slammed the door opened. "I've found you!"

"Aww, man! I was so into my big departing shout, too!" Neptune pouted. "Of course it's this bratty little baby!"

"I'm not a baby, you stupid little girl." she argued.

"Uh… aren't you a little girl too?" I pointed out.

"Abnes, what business do you have with us today?" Historie asked.

The little girl from Lastation is here today, too. "How nice. All the perpetrators are in one spot."

"Perpetrators?" I looked at Plutia, Noire, and Neptune then at the now named Abnes. "They are not criminals. They are nice girls and my friends."

"Don't play dumb! Of course they are." she argued.

" **How could they be when they have been doing good things?"** Mr. Belt questioned her. " **Whatever your logic is, is seriously mistaken. These three CPUs are kind people like Enrique said."**

I crossed my arms. "Yeah and I was with the girls the whole time. They makes me a witness and also showing they have an alibi." I added. "They are kind, friendly, and fun to be with; they are not perpetrators to whatever you thought they have done."

Abnes looked at the girls. "So you didn't do it?" she raised an eyebrow.

"What a meanie accusation! Only villains do that kind of stuff!" Neptune argued. "Maybe it's the Seven Sages and they're framing us! Or those Roidy Robots! That's gotta be it! I'm pretty smart, right?"

Mr. Belt and I sweatdropped when she called the Roidmudes, 'Roidy Robots'. "That is impossible!" Abnes denied before she calmed herself down. "But if it really wasn't you three, then I need to start looking for the criminal all over again."

"Aw, gimme a break. We were all pumped to go to Lowee, and then Killjoy Buzzkill the kidd arrived."

This made Abnes curious. "Huh? You're going to Lowee? Why?" She asked.

"So we can see Blanc and be all…" Noire soon interrupted her and said, "Hey! Don't tell her where we are going! She's our enemy, got it? She's a villainous little girl!"

I blinked as I looked at the girl upon hearing she is villainous.

One...

Two...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. "Th-This girl? Villainous? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This caused Abnes to have an upset look.

I slowly stood back up as I let out a few more laughs. "Man…" I wiped away a tear. "You don't look like a girl meant to do bad stuff; more like doing stuff that is more innocent and friendly."

"Grr…." she growled before she huffed and looked at the three. "You're off the hook for today. Farewell." she closed the door behind her.

"Aww, she closed the door like a good little girl. But I don't get why she opens the door so angrily." Neptune wondered.

"She said whatever she wanted to say and then left. What an annoying little brat." Noire huffed, "Anyways, let's head to Lowee."

" **Looks like we have to go to Lowee…"** Mr. Belt said.

* * *

After getting my stuff ready and got the NEXTridoron ready, I took notice of Chase as he was driving towards us. "Hey Chase-senpai, how was your exploration here?"

"Different than Lastation." He commented. He took notice of us getting some supplies. "I take it you and the CPUs are going somewhere?"

I nodded. "Yep, we are going to Lowee."

" **From what I collected, that nation has building structures somewhat similar to the ones back home."** Mr. Belt added.

"Is that so? Then may I came along?" Chase requested. I nodded.

"I don't see why not." I shrugged. "It kinda sounds like it will be home away from home." I turned my head to the girls. "Hey girls, Chase-senpai will be joining us for the journey to Lowee."

"Sweet! Now we have two cool guys who can be in super-cool armor!" Neptune cheered.

 _Chase has join the party_

"What was that?" Chase asked. It seem that I wasn't the only one who could hear that.

"I once asked myself the same thing three years ago." I stated, "But you will get used to it quickly. It is kinda like a game since all the monsters are gathered in certain areas, hearing game-like terms, and such."

"Seems understandable." he noted.

I went to the driver's seat before moving the chair and reached for something in the back. I then pulled out a weapon that was like a Break Gunner but was completely black and has a blade similar to the Handle Ken that Mr. Belt told me about. "And I can try out the Blade Gunner." I said. "Mr. Belt and I created it a couple of days ago. Never got the chance to use it since I was using a Combat Dagger."

After the weapon vanished from my grasp, Noire and Plutia took the passenger seat while Neptune went with Chase on the Ride Chaser once again as we soon headed to Lastation to go to the dungeon that is in the border of Lastation and Lowee, Bud Arms Sewer North.

As I drove, Noire spoke up. "Hey Enrique, when we listen to Mr. Belt's explanation about the so called Global Freeze, why did you look sad?"

"Because the loss of lives is something that I never want to hear or witness." I answered as I kept my eyes on the road. "Parts of my memories may be missing, but I can remember hearing about my father who died when I was young. Losing loved ones is painful..."

"Oh…" she muttered.

"I rather not lose my friends to those Roidmudes or the Seven Sages. That was why I did my best against that Arfoire woman, Copypaste, and those Roidmudes. I care about you guys." I explained to Noire.

"I see…"

"Aw, I never knew you care about us." Plutia smiled.

" **It is who he is, Plutia-san. He reminds me of Shinnosuke since he didn't want anyone to die."** he said. " **That was why I chose him when I arrived here."**

After a couple more minutes of driving, we soon made it to the place as we got out of the vehicles. "Well, here we are." I said.

"Is there a problem crossing the border from here?" Chase asked.

"When it comes to entering a nation we often have to get past a monster that guards the border from other people that want to enter the nation." Noire explained.

"Are they usually strong?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Neptune, Plutia, and I had to fight one to get to Lastation last time. If it wasn't for Neptune and Plutia helping with their HDD forms, I wouldn't have been able to beat it."

"I see…" he muttered.

"And there are monsters that roam the area but not that strong so we stick to our weapons than going into our transformation." Noire added.

"I'll keep that in mind." he noted as he got out his Break Gunner.

We entered the cave as we tread carefully in case we have to fight any monsters. As we walked, Neptune spoke up. "Excuse me Noire?"

"Huh? You sound too serious. You're breaking character." Noire noticed.

"We're all emotional and we got carried away. But Blanc wouldn't do something really super bad." she responded with concern.

"Your beliefs are irrelevant. My nation was attacked." she argued.

"Well yeah, but my tummy is doing gymnastics and it's making me queasalicious…"

"A gut feeling." I said. "It might be because you also think of her as a friend."

"Ehhhh, it's not that, but… How should I say this…?" she tried to find the right explanation. "It's like, if you wanna be good pals with someone, you gotta have a heart as open as mine."

"Almost sounds like Shinnosuke." Chase noted with a small smile.

"And like I said Neptune, this is all based on the CPU of Lowee from your world right?" she questioned her. "If you try to get friendly with the one in _my_ world, you're begging for trouble."

"Let's not fight you two." I intervened. "Let's just find out what it is. For now, we know there is some link between Lowee and the Seven Sages but we can't go into conclusions just yet."

"He is right…" Plutia said.

The two stopped arguing and nodded before we continued our trek in the cave.

* * *

 _Abnes was with the other Seven Sages as she noticed Lupin with yet another steal. "You seriously enjoy your hobby."_

" _What can I say? It is what I am a master at." Lupin chuckled. "They don't call me the Master of Thief for nothing."_

 _She huffed before looking at the others. "To inform you guys, those stupid little girls and those two guys are going to Lowee." she informed._

 _Rei then went into a panic. "Whaaaaaat!? Wh-What!? What!? Why're they going to Lowee!?" she asked with panic._

" _Jeez, I don't know. I didn't pry that much."_

 _They continued to watch her panic and blabbering about the bad things that could occur but this made Arfoire annoyed. "Shut your neurotic trap!" she ordered. "If you scream any longer, I'll rip your tongue right out!"_

" _Eep! I-I-I'm so sorry…" she squeaked._

" _Hmph. If that gigantic idiot were here, he'd be able to shut you up with a single word." she scoffed._

" _How is that idiot anyway?" Lupin asked._

" _Copy is getting repaired right now and I am_ loving _the fixes. Your boss was sure helpful with that advice." the voice responded. "Just know that it takes times when you explode, even if_ I'm _doing the repairs with your boss telling me what can make him better."_

" _Even if you fix him, I do not feel he will become a useful asset for this organization." the other voice questioned._

" _I won't be sure since Banno knows his way through stuff. He can be very good when it comes to this." Lupin countered. "Copypaste will be a brute once he is fixed."_

" _Whatever the case may be, I'll remove the seed that is causing the seed that is causing concern in our garden." the other voice said._

" _Hmm? Remove? You can do that?" Rei asked._

" _Naturally. I may have need of your assistance, though. Mwahahaha…"_

" _What a wicked face, Baddy! I know you're scheming a real big corporate shakedown!" the other voice cheered._

" _What are you talking about? We put our plan in motion before getting here." he recalled. "... We will remove Lowee's CPU from the equation a bit earlier than anticipated!"_

 _Lupin huffed before hearing a notification from his device. He walked away from the group before answering. "Surprise to hear from you, boss." Lupin remarked._

 _Soon a digital yellow face lits up from the handheld device and looks at Lupin. "_ _ **Knowing that some of the Roidmudes have been defeated by the future Drive, what do you think?"**_

" _He may be a problem but it will be handled." Lupin assured. "We are still trying to recreate the Driver for you to use again."_

" _ **You better or I will enjoy seeing you dismantled piece by piece."**_

 _Lupin shuddered at the thought. No wonder he is an AI, Banno is a sadistic punk. The call ended as Lupin put it away. "074."_

 _With that said, the Roidmude with the number 074 appeared. "_ _ **Yes, Lupin?"**_

 _"You and 060 go after Dark Drive and kill him." he ordered. "Boss is starting to lose his patience."_

 _The Roidmude nodded before leaving the area to go after Dark Drive._

* * *

Our travel in the cave was going well than I expected. We were dealing with the monsters with ease as I was fighting against a floating golem and a couple of ghost like monsters that were blue-striped.

Chase is getting used to the appearance of these monsters as well. I guess with these type of monsters, he wouldn't have to go into his Mashin Chaser form to fight them.

I went back to focus on the floating golem before I used Blade Gunner and slashed it, causing it to to be destroyed. "Never gets old." I chuckled as I twirled Blade Gunner. I looked at the weapon again before it vanished and I looked at my friends and predecessor. From what I saw, they already defeated their opponents.

"Let's keep going through the cave, we just crossed the border of Lowee; all we have to do is exit the cave." Noire informed us. We nodded as we continued our trek through the cave.

"These monsters a certainly lower than the Roidmudes…" Chase noted.

"Yep but their are mini-bosses and bosses and they are super-duper tough." Neptune responded.

Chase blinked upon the term before looking at me. "Same reaction I had." I shrugged. "The monsters will get tougher and tougher as our progress continues."

"Noted."

As we continue further as Neptune whined. "Maaaaan… We've been plodding along for a while now… Aren't we there yet?" she complained.

"I'm so sleepy…" Plutia yawned.

"We crossed the border way back there, too. We should hit a city soon so,"

Chase soon stopped us. "Wait." he informed.

"What?" we asked.

"Hide behind the rocks." he informed as he quickly dragged us behind the boulder.

"Why-"

We soon noticed guards passing by and their clothes showed they are from Lowee. "That must be the patrol unit." Noire recalled.

"Oh, I see 'em," Neptune noticed. "Lowee's got its borders locked up all tight too."

"What do we do?" Plutia asked.

"We could slip past him?" I suggested.

This made Noire nod in agreement. "Right. When I give the signal, we run past him and make our way to town." she agreed.

We heard a thud, making us look and saw the guard on the ground with Chase standing. " **Or Chase knocking that guard out."** Mr. Belt said.

We got out of hiding before we continued our walk without any trouble.

Or so we thought.

Everything soon slowed down as we noticed with the NEXT shift cars making Noire, Neptune, and Plutia move at a normal pace. "Another Slowdown!?" Noire exclaimed. "Why here of all places!?"

" _ **To take you five down."**_ a voice explained.

We looked at the source and saw a Cobra-type Roidmude with the numbers '074' on its chest. "You again." Chase growled.

" _ **Oh, it's you again! The Grim Reaper!"**_ the Roidmude pointed at Chase.

"They know each other?" Plutia asked.

"Let's just say that Roidmude 074 and two other Roidmudes raided trucks that held sweets." I explained.

"Oh so they eat sweets like I do." Neptune responded.

" **Only to evolve which didn't happen thanks to Shinnosuke."** Mr. Belt pointed out.

"Well we have to fight this Roidmude." I informed but we took notice that he wasn't alone. We soon saw another Roidmude with the number '060' on its chest. This was Spider-Type Roidmude that was with Cobra Roidmude 074.

"Great now we have to deal with two Roidmudes." Noire got into a fighting stance.

"Let's beat two birds with one stone!" Neptune declared.

" _ **We are not birds!"**_ The two barked with a tick mark.

"Well, you will be gone thought." I announced. "Belt-san!"

" **Start Our Mission!"**

I turned the knob on the Drive Driver as I thrusted my arm out with the Type NEXT Shift Car in my other hand while Chase got his Break Gunner ready and pressed the barrel against his palm with the music playing.

"Hen...shin!" I exclaimed before I insert the Shift Car into the Shift Bracer before I was soon donned in my armor before my helmet's visor lit up before dimming.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

" **BREAK UP!"** the Break Gunner announced as Chase was soon covered in armor, becoming Mashin Chaser once again.

"Let's begin the mission." I declared as I got Blade Gunner ready as Noire and I went after Roidmude '074' while Mashin Chaser, Plutia, and Neptune went after Roidmude '060'.

I delivered the first strike as I delivered a slash across the Roidmude's chest, causing sparks to fly off and staggered back. "Let's change things up. Wind Booster!"

The said Shift Car detached from my Shift Holder before landing in my hand. "Ready to go through your first fight?" I asked. It honked with determination.

Since it will be the same as Type NEXT, I switched Shift Cars before I insert Wind Booster into the Bracer.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

With that, a wheel that was covered by a small cyclone soon flew to my chest, knocking off the Type NEXT tire and replaced it. Once it attached to my armor, tire resembled a pale green wheel with the design of a cyclone but had the words 'Wind Booster' inscribed at the top of the tire.

 **WIND BOOSTER!**

I crossed my arms as two weapons appeared in my hands were semi-circular blades that had its edges sharp. "Now we are talking." I grinned as Noire and I charged forward once more, dodging the bullets the Roidmude was shooting at us.

" _ **I will destroy you, new Drive!"**_ Roidmude 074 roared as it charged towards us as well.

"Let see what you can do, Wind Booster…" I muttered as I struck the Roidmude across its back before striking its chest as Noire used her rapier to strike at the Roidmude.

" _ **Gaah!"**_ it cried as it stumbled back more. It looked at us both with anger as it aimed its arms at us. " _ **I won't lose again!"**_ It moved its arms down a bit, shooting the ground.

After that, we saw cracks forming from the spot it shot. However, the cracks grew as it surrounded Noire and I before it gave way. "Noire!" I shouted as I got hold of her as we both fell, using my own armor to shield her.

XXX

"Ugh…." I groaned. I slowly got my sense together as I still saw that I was still in my armor, held Noire close as I saw the hole above us with the Roidmude looking down at us.

" _ **HAHAHA!"**_ it laughed. " _ **You fell! See ya later, Drive!"**_ It said as if ran away along with the glimpse of the other Roidmude.

Damn it, they got away. "Enrique! Noire! Are you alright?" Chase called out as I notice him back in civilian form, Neptune and Plutia.

"We're okay. You guys go on. We'll try to find a way to meet up at the exit!" I replied back.

"Alright, you be careful!" Chase nodded before they disappeared from my sights.

"Umm… Enrique."

"Yeah?"

"Can't you let go of me…?"

I blinked behind my helmet before I had a blush coming up. "S-Sorry!" I quickly let her go as we both sat up. We both looked at the hole above us. "Why did we have to be stuck here again…" Noire muttered as we look at the new made hole above us.

" **Well we can't go anywhere since there are no tunnels around us."** Mr. Belt informed. I looked around us and saw that he was right. We are basically stuck here.

"Just great…"

After what felt like 5 minutes, we sat back to back trying to think of a way to get out of this hole. "So how are we gonna get out, Enrique?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. It's not like we can soar-" I then stopped, making me face palm my helmet. "I am such an idiot, why didn't I think of this sooner!"

"What?"

I stood up with Noire doing the same. I pumped the Shift Car three times as the sound went off.

 **BO-BO-BOOSTER!**

Now the two Wind Blades now opened up as the blades spread apart, creating a fan as they began to spin. "Hang on." I warned as I had no choice but to bring her close to me as I had my other hand holding on the two Wind Blades, aimed at the ground.

Unknown to me, Noire is blushing furious at being close to me. The wind increased further as the dirt was moving away from us as we were being lifted. "Come on, come on…" I muttered as we were going higher. I soon notice the speed on the blades decreasing, causing me to quickly change plans as I made Noire hold onto my back, with my grip on the Wind Blades and stabbed it to the wall. I was using the strength I had as I turned my head a bit. "Are you alright, Noire?" I asked.

"U-Umm… I'm fine." Noire said, nervously. "I could have just went into my HDD form."

"Won't it waste your energy though?" I pointed out.

"You have a point…" She muttered.

I nodded as I got one of the blades out of the wall before moving my arm up to stab into it again. "I'm gonna try to get us out of here. We are only halfway out of this pit." I assured her as I lifted my other arm and stab the wall, continuing the process with the blades as I carried the both of us out.

" **You certainly are smart, Enrique. I guess my teachings helped you learn a few tricks."** Mr. Belt commented with a happy emoticon.

"You are a good mentor, Belt-san." I answered as I progress up the wall with Noire on my back.

* * *

After 10 more minutes of harsh climbing with the help of the Wind Blades and carrying Noire who was on my back, we managed to get out of the pit as my muscles aching. "We… made it…" I panted as I try to get my breath back from the lifting. I turned my head a bit. "Noire, you can let go now. We are already out of that pit." I informed her.

"T-Thank you…" Noire thanked as she got off my back. "But are you alright, Enrique?"

"I'm fine…" I assured as I regain my breath before reverting back to civilian form.

" **Nice Drive!"**

"I never done that much lifting before. Besides, I rather help my friends get out of trouble than leave them behind. It is not right for me to abandon my friends."

"I see…" Noire said.

"Let's meet up with the others." I stated. She nodded before stopping.

"Hey Enrique…" She muttered.

"Yes?" I looking back at Noire, "Is there something you need?" I asked.

I notice her blushing before she ran up to me and did one thing that caught me by surprise from the tsundere.

A kiss on the cheek.

"D-Don't tell anyone else what I did, you hear me?" She stuttered before running past me.

I slowly placed my hand on my cheek, speechless.

" **I didn't see that coming…** " Mr. Belt admit.

"Belt-san, did she just kiss me now?" I asked, still shocked about what just happened earlier.

" **She did.** " Mr. Belt answered.

The CPU tsundere actually kissed me on the cheek. Now I felt a blush coming up before I shook my head to get my senses together. "Let's catch up with the others We wouldn't want them to be worried." I said as I ran to the exit, soon to enter Lowee.

* * *

 _Meanwhile within the city of Lowee, an unknown phenomenon was occurring in an alley as sparks were forming until a small portal formed before a small, toy motorcycle landed as it moved around a bit before facing the portal. After that the portal grew as a figure came out as if something kicked him out of the portal._

" _Ite… where am I?" the figure groan as he looks around the area. "This doesn't looks like Japan."_

 _The toy motorcycle soon honked at him to get his attention._

" _Huh? The Mach Signal Bike…" The figure said before picking up the toy bike. "Where do you think we are?"_

 _The toy motorcycle honk several times._

" _I see…" The figure said before looking back at the portal. "It looks like we're stuck here for awhile until we find a way back. I hope others will be alright without us."_

* * *

 **(NEXT TIME)**

"So this is Lowee." Chase noted.

Me and Chase were left completely quiet as we saw the woman in front of us five. To put it into words, she has a figure that women would die for.

" _ **Time to take you out, Drive! Grim Reaper!"**_ Roidmude 060 roared as it and 074 charged for another round to fight.

"Holy…" I muttered in shock to what I saw the teen was holding. "The Mach Signal Bike!"

 **MACH!**

 **Next Time:** Welcome to Lowee! Going at Mach Speed!?

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well as the ending. Don't forget to check out my other stories and follow them. I will see you all in the next chapter. Also here is the preview to my upcoming story that will be uploaded soon.

The Divine Providence of the Three Kingdoms (Preview)

 **"SOIYA!"**

"Huh?" I muttered as I heard a sound above me, causing me to look up as I saw a large zipper open up in thin air. From the hole, a large melon made of steel soon appeared. "What!?" I gawked upon seeing it.

I wasn't the only one stunned by the sight of it. The girl and the bandits took notice of it as well and gaped at the large, metal fruit. The blank Rider Indicator also displayed an image of a certain Rider.

 **"MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

The melon fell on top of me, covering my head. I felt my body being covered up by a full bodysuit. The white bodysuit formed first and then the helmet formed within the confines of the metal melon. The gauntlets and greaves gleamed gold with black lines rising up my arms and legs. The melon splashed with green energy before opening, the front section coming together in green plating with gold accents. The sides folded together to form shoulder plating, but remained slightly separated to give the image of spikes. The back pieces landed on the back, finishing the armor.

My helmet was revealed to have large eyepieces with a silver mouthplate and a gold crescent moon on the forehead. The helmet attachment was designed like the skin of a melon with gold siding like a samurai helmet and a melon stem coming from the top. The attachment had caused the eyes to turn green, giving them a look not unlike a slice of melon.

This is Armored Rider Zangetsu Melon Arms.

I looked down at my right hand to see myself holding the Melon Defender.

"Eh?"

I then took a moment to touch my face which was covered by the helmet.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" I transformed!? For real!? How can I actually become the Armored Rider Zangetsu from the Gaim series when my belt was suppose to be a toy!? I was still looking at the armor I was in, too shocked from what just happened.

Preview End


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Lowee!

**A/** **N** **:** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter as well as the special surprise at the end of the previous chapter. I haven't uploaded the latest chapter of **The Hunt for the Eyecons (Kamen Rider Ghost x Ghost Hunt)** because it is hard to think of a good chapter for it so I am still in the brainstorming stage if you can call it. ALso Chapter 2 of **Kamen Rider Faiz: Eyes Glazing** **Over** ( **Kamen Rider 555 x Coppelion)** will be uploaded on January 2nd, 2016 since on December 25-January 1st, I will be gone for a little while. And look forward to the Christmas special for **Remnants of Desire (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY)** on the 24th (Christmas Eve). And feel free to submit more OC Shift Car/Signal Bike/Viral Cores but on PM. Now let us begin the chapter of this story!

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Mr. Belt**

 _ **Roidmudes/Monsters**_

* * *

 _The young man was exploring the new place. It kinda reminded him of Japan but at the same time it was different. To him it was very interesting so he decided to get out his camera to take photos of the buildings and sights._

" _Is it possible that we're in different world?" The figure pondered._

 _The toy bike honked, wondering the same thing as they looked at their surroundings. They saw signs here and there until the toy honked very loudly._

" _What? You detected Roidmudes? Here?" The young man asked. The Signal Bike pointed at a certain direction. Following the direction, he took notice of a small glimpse of a black and blue car driving in the other side._

" _Masaka… the NEXTridoron…" The young man muttered in disbelief. How can it be possible when Paradox was defeated by Shinnosuke?! "That means Paradox is here…" he muttered, clenching his fist._

 _The Signal Bike honked with affirm tone._

" _We need to find out what Paradox want with this place and stop him." The young man said with resolved._

 _He didn't noticed a certain purple-black bike went passed along with the NexTridoron._

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Welcome to Lowee! Going at Mach Speed!?**

After a little more walking in the save, we soon walked out and saw that we made it to Lowee and the sight was amazing. It kinda reminds me of the country Japan that Mr. Belt mentioned. "So this is Lowee." Chase noted. "It does remind me of home."

" **You're right about that Chase."** Mr. Belt agreed.

I looked at the others but noticed one thing. "Wait, where's Plutia?" I asked.

"Huh? She's not with us?" Neptune wondered the same thing.

"Plutia went missing?" Noire looks surprised.

"We were heading here but I guess Plutia was behind us before noticing." Chase assumed.

"So you two left her behind?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know she wouldn't catch up." Neptune replied.

"Then let's go find her then." Chase informed. We nodded as we began our search.

Our search was taking us 5 minutes here and there as we looked for Plutia as the others were asking where she was. Trying to ask more people to find out where she is, I noticed an old man wearing a brown hat, brown jacket. "Excuse me." I called out, his attention averting to me. "Have you seen a girl with pale purple hair, wearing pajamas and has red eyes?" I asked.

"Sorry, lad…" the old man said in a cranky and sick voice.

"Oh okay." I muttered with my shoulders slumped. "Why does she have to be like this." I walked away to continued my search to look for her.

We regrouped after a while as Chase leaned against his Ride Chaser while I sat on the hood of NEXTridoron. "Any luck?" I asked him.

"Nothing yet. I sent the Viral Cores to look for her." he answered.

"You guys!" Neptune's voice called out.

We turned our heads to her as she had a smile on her face. "Noire found Plutia, come on!"

Getting off of our vehicles, we followed Neptune as we saw Noire running up to Plutia. "Plutia."

"We found her pretty easily." Neptune cheered.

"I thought you guys got lost?" Plutia asked causing me, Noire, and Neptune to sweatdrop.

"That's Plutia for 'ya." I chuckled.

"But _you_ were the one who got lost!" Noire argued.

Plutia tilted her head. "Huh? I was lost? Really…?" she asked making me and Noire sweatdrop.

"And who's she?" Noire pointed, making us look at the woman behind her, making me blush from seeing who she is.

The woman has long, light blond hair with long bangs framing her face and has blue eyes. She was wearing a dark sea foam-teal colored dress with puffed somewhat sleeves and black spiked cuffs. She has very thin light green straps connecting to a choker piece on her neck, resembling the belt she has. The dress covers her lower half and goes between her legs, while the back part is much longer with spiked lining. Around her waist she has a black belt-like piece with green circled pads on each hip, connecting to a very light blue ribbon/sash. Her hair also has a matching colored hair bow, while on her neck was something matching the belt. Her shoes are black slip-ons with same pads at the toes and ballerina-like wrappings around her legs. And her dress revealed a bit of her… busty assets...

Me and Chase were left completely quiet as we saw the woman in front of us five. To put it into words, she has a figure that other women would die for. I gulped from seeing her as my blush increased more. "U-Um…" I stammered.

" **Enrique, why is your nose bleeding?"** Mr. Belt asked.

Suddenly I felt a chilling aura and saw Noire is the one responsible for it. "E-Enrique…" Noire growl with dark aura.

I quickly wiped the blood off my nose before looking at Noire with a small panic. "S-Sorry!" I apologized but I also noticed a hint of… jealousy in her eyes? Why is she acting like that?

I quickly got my senses together and regained my composure. "Who are you?" I asked.

Before she could answer, Neptune spoke up. "IT'S VERT!" she exclaimed in joy.

This caused the woman to have a shocked look. "Y-You know who I am?" she asked, nervous.

"You know her Neptune?" Noire asked.

"Yeah. In my world Vert is Leanb-" before she could continue, the woman now named Vert covered her mouth before pulling her away.

"Huh? What was that about?" I asked.

"Don't know." Chase muttered as he shook his head a bit. "It's strange though. I was having this weird feeling when I saw that Vert woman."

I noticed Mr. Belt quiet. "What's wrong?"

" **I don't know but I sense that we are being watched."**

"By who?" I asked.

" **I don't know but it feels… familiar for some reason."** he answered.

"Huh…" I muttered as I looked around. But I look around and I don't see anyone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the young man from before taken off of his old man disguise as he spied on them. 'Is that Chase? But how is he alive!? What is he doing with Paradox?!' The young man thought as he watching them while hidden behind the bushes._

 _He is quite surprised to see the young man he came across with Chase and realized that he might be Paradox's new human disguise._

 _The young man was having many thoughts in his mind. But this doesn't make any sense as to why Chase is working with someone like Paradox._

" _What shall I do?" He pondered. There is no way he could face Paradox since he can turn into Dark Drive. Not to mention, Chase might be brainwashed to work for him._

" _Don't worry… I will get you back somehow, Chase…"_

* * *

After a bit, Neptune and Vert returned to join us.

"So you know Vert?" I asked.

"Kinda but she isn't the Vert I remember." Neptune said in a joyful tone.

"Then let's get moving to the Basilicom and bust down the front gates!" Noire declared.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"So what? The CPU of Lowee was responsible for what happened to my factory back in Lastation." she argued.

"If I may, can I join the party?" Vert asked politely.

Noire crossed her arms. "You expect us to let some total stranger tag along with us?" she questioned.

"Wasn't that the same thing you told Neptune when she introduced me to you and Plutia?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"That was because it's you. This is different." she countered.

I sighed. "Let's just let her tag along." I muttered as we were about to travel until the air suddenly shifted.

"A Slowdown is here as well." Chase noted as we looked around. We also took notice that Vert was experiencing it.

"What… is going… on?" she asked, shocked.

I handed her Funky Spike, causing her to move at a normal pace. "Just hold onto that Shift Car. It will help you move normal under the Slowdown." I informed.

"Oi! I thought you and pig-tails were stuck in that pit!?" A voice exclaimed.

Following the source, our sights were on two individuals who looked to be twin guys. One with blue hair wearing a flannel shirt with red striped while the other had red hair with a flannel shirt that is blue striped. "Uh… do we know you from somewhere?" Neptune asked.

Pixels soon surrounded the two before revealing their actual forms. It was Roidmude with the numbers 018 inscribed on its chest and has a hat on top of its head and another Roidmude with an ammo belt on his chest and waist with a light brown cape on its back, and a hat with his face having red eyes; this was Roidmude 017, the Gunman Roidmude " _ **074 said you were suppose to be stuck in that pit!"**_ 018 pouted. _"_ _ **And I thought me and onii-chan could finish our snacks!"**_

The Gunman Roidmude dropped the box of sweets he carried as the two got their weapons ready. **"** _ **Time to take you out, Drive! Grim Reaper!"**_ Gunman Roidmude roared as it and 018 charged for another round to fight.

We were about to attack until a set of mini tracks were created as it went around the two Roidmude, hitting them. "Belt-san, did you call the Shift Cars to do that?" I asked.

" **That wasn't me, Enrique."** he answered.

"Nor me." Chase added.

"That would be me, Roidmude." A familiar voice answered.

We soon turn around as Chase and mine eyes wide in shocked to a young man with brown hair, white jacket, wearing yellow pants and shoes.

"Gou…" Chase said in disbelief. "You're here?"

"Holy…" I muttered in shock to what I saw what he was holding in his other hand. "The Mach Signal Bike!"

" **Masaka…"** Mr. Belt muttered in disbelief.

" _ **Onii-chan, it's another one of the other Drive Riders!"**_ 018 pointed at Go.

Gunman growled. " _ **It's that bastard from before! We won't fall like last time!"**_ he noted. " _ **You get him."**_

" _ **Alright!"**_ 018 laughed before going after the Go.

But Go sidestep to avoid the attack and deliver some kicks at the Roidmude's behind.

"Don't call me weak…" He said before opened up the Mach Driver as a trumpet like noise went off and insert the white Signal Bike into the Driver.

" **SIGNAL BIKE!** "

He then closed it onto the driver.

" **RIDER~!** "

Soon enough, the left side began to ignite as if it is flaring up for ignition as Gou got ready.

" **MACH!** "

"Let's…" Gou moved his arm a bit in a gesture. "Henshin!"

A holographic cylinder formed around him. And as that happened a set of horns can be heard. Then bits and pieces of armor formed around him until they placed on top of him forming a suit. The new Rider stands in a black bodysuit, but was densely covered in white protective armor, segmented in pieces, the chest plating appearing like protective plating a motorcyclist would wear. On his side was a pair of red stripes which rand vertically down his body. Over his heart, was a yellow R-like symbol. On his right shoulder, face outward was a motorcycle wheel with a blank rim. Hanging from his neck in a dramatic fashion is a scarf, white with red stripes. His helmet looked very much like a motorcycle helmet, colored with red stripes running up the front. His visor was exactly that, a visor of blue which looked like it could fit with a motorcycle helmet. As an accent, he had a set of V-shaped antennae coming from the forehead.

"Tsuiseki…." He then spun around as he grasped his hands together.

"Bokumetsu…" he moves his hand in a gesture.

"Izure mo…" He then clapped his hand together before spreading his arms out.

"Mach!" the new Rider said, doing a stance.

"Kamen Rider! Ma~ch!" He declared as he was battling against the Roidmude.

"Whoa… who is this guy?" Neptune asked.

"T-The original user of Mach armor, Go Shijima…" I stammered.

"But how is he here?" Chase asked in disbelief.

018 try to fired at Mach, but Mach jumps out of the way and got out his weapon the Zenrin Shooter to countered fire at the Roidmude as sparks flying up in the air.

Soon Mach charge forward before delivered couple of punches at 018's chest to made him stagger.

Mach suddenly spins the wheel on his Zenrin Shooter.

" **FRONT WHEEL!** "

Mach then spun around and slash the 074 again as sparks flying in the air.

"Too slow..." Mach chuckled before taking out a red Signal Bike from his side, replacing it with the one in his Driver.

" **SIGNAL BIKE!** "

He then pressed down the Mach Driver.

 **SIGNAL KOUKAN! KIKEN!**

The music that resembled a horror violin chord was heard, as a missile picture can be seen on the tire he is equipped with.

" **SHOOTER!"**

He shot at the air before pressing the button on his belt.

 ***VROOM!***

 **KIKEN!**

At first we thought was something big.. but a little... animated bullet came out? We all stared at the tiny bullet as it was walking on its tiny legs. "What is that littl-" Noire soon saw the Roidmude try to shot at the animated bullet.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mach comment.

Suddenly the little animated bullet grew large and roared.

"Holy canoli!" Neptune gaped. "It grew into a huge thing-a-mabob!"

"No way…" Noire muttered terrified.

018 started screaming as he got bitten by the animated bullet.

"I told you this would happen again." Mach comment.

" _ **Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"**_ 018 cried out.

Now Gunman looked at Mach in anger. " _ **You put him down!"**_ he roared as he went after Mach but I intervened as I kicked him back.

"Not this time." I vowed. "Belt-san!"

" **Start Our Mission!"**

I turned the knob as the music played and I thrusted my arm out, presenting the Type NEXT Shift Car in my other hand. "Hen...shin!" I announced as I insert it to the Shift Brace.

I was then donned in my Dark Drive armor as the lenses glowed before it dimmed.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

"Let's begin the mission." I announced.

"So I was right! Y-You're Paradox!" Mach exclaimed angrily. "What are you planning, you sick bastard?!"

"I'm not Paradox!" I exclaimed with a tick mark. "Jeez, first Chase and now you!?" I then kicked 060 back once more before getting out Blade Gunner. I slashed the Roidmude across the chest before shooting it, causing sparks flying off its chest.

"Like I believe you!" Mach spat.

Mach noticed that 018 try to shoot at the girls, but he got out another Signal Bike immediately and swapped with the one in his Driver.

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

 **SIGNAL KOUKAN! TOMARE!**

The picture on Mach's wheel changed to a picture of a downward triangle with the word 'STOP' on it and he pressed the button four times.

 **SUDDEN TOMARE!**

A red energy stop sign came out and it stopped 018 in his tracks.

" _ **Damn it…**_ " 018 grinning his teethes.

"To think you're low at harming little girls… unforgivable." Mach said before changing the Signal Bikes again, this time being green.

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

 **SIGNAL KOUKAN! MAGARU!**

Mach then aimed his gun up high, shooting multiple shots overhead.

"Why are you missing the target?" Neptune asked, confused.

But Mach had other plans after he rapidly hit the button on the top of his belt.

 **SUDDEN MAGARU!**

The shot literally curved towards and hit 018 dead on, on the chest.

" _ **GAAHH**_ **!** "

But Mach isn't finished there, he then places the Mach Signal Bike into his Zenrin Shooter and spin the wheel.

 **HISSATSU!**

Mach pressed down the button on his Mach Driver.

 **FULL THROTTLE! MAGARU!**

018 began to escape from the fight. However, Mach suddenly releases a shot into the air before it goes down on Roidmude 018, causing him to exploded.

" _ **Why you little!"**_ Gunman roared as he went after me but I blocked his attack before I struck him from the side and punched his face.

"Not this time, Roidmude." I grabbed Max Flare from my Shift Holder and insert it into the Blade Gunner.

 **HISSATSU!**

I pressed the button on the side of the Blade Gunner.

 **FULL THROTTLE! MAX FLARE!**

Now the Blade Gunner was ignited in flames as I charged towards the Roidmude. "Seyah!" I exclaimed as I struck the Roidmude in a fiery slash.

" _ **Not again….!"**_ It cried out before it exploded.

I sighed in relief before I turn and find Mach pointing his gun at my face, right on my forehead plate.

"Why don't you dropped the act and show us who you really are... Paradox?" Mach questioned in a very cold tone.

"I'm… not… Paradox!" I shouted. "I'm not that Roidmude! Belt-san chose me as the new Drive and we ended up with the NEXTridoron!"

" **He is telling the truth, Go!** " Mr. Belt confirmed, causing Mach to look down at Mr. Belt. " **Please lower your gun."**

"Belt-san… No way..." Mach muttered in disbelief. "You're here too…"

"He isn't a bad person!" Neptune protested.

"Yeah, he is a nice person." Plutia defended.

"They are right. He is a nice guy." Noire added. "He helped us fight monsters."

Now Mach found this situation very awkward before having another question. "Then how is it possible for Chase to be here? I-I thought he was gone."

"I was brought back but in this place." Chase explained as he held his grip on Break Gunner. "I escaped before my memories were gonna be wiped out."

"Again, someone is reviving the Roidmude, huh?" Mach said before removing his Signal Bike from his Driver to revert back to his original form.

 **NICE WORK!**

I released the breath I held when he pointed his gun at my forehead. I removed the Shift Car, reverting back to civilian form.

" **Nice Drive!"** Mr. Belt said.

"Well Belt-san and I have been here for three years." I explained. "I was 19 with fragmented memories when I got here and still am young now, still remembering and getting my memories back."

"Sorry about your loss." Go said, putting his hands into his pockets. "Wait you said you're still 19? How's that possible?"

I chuckled nervously before I removed the contact lenses that made my eyes dark brown, revealing the white power symbol iris and cyber blue eyes. "This is why." I explained as I also pointed at the blue tints at the edge of my hair. "A CPU Memory gives a person the ability to be a CPU but can have a chance to turn you into a monster if it fails. However, it became a Shift Car and made me _part_ CPU. Neptune, Noire, and Plutia are full fledged CPUs."

The young man looks at the three girls. "He is telling the truth." Neptune said.

"Then I take your friend is the first guy CPU?" he asked.

"Yuppers!" Neptune nodded.

"Well, I'm Enrique." I introduced myself before gesturing to the three girls. "These are my friends; Neptune and Plutia: CPUs of Planeptune." I then gestured to Noire. "This is Noire, CPU of Lastation." She huffed as she turned her head away from Go.

"Let's me guess… she is tsundere." Go mused.

"Hey!" Noire barked.

"Oh, and this is someone we just met, Vert." I gestures to her.

"Good evening," she smiled.

When Go saw her, he blushed a little. "Umm, nice to meet you..."

"Hey lookie, he is having that same reaction on his nose." Plutia pointed.

"Umm… Go, your nose." I pointed out.

Gou looks down and noticed his nose have some blood before he wiped away in embarrassment. "My bad."

I looked at Chase and Gou knowing that it is a reunion between the two. "Go, during my three years here, Belt-San has been helping me get through some situations as well as teaching me." I explained. "And it is an honor to meet you. Belt-san told me about you." It is true that I met another veteran Rider but I didn't want to tell him about how in _my_ Earth he is a fictional character.

"No problem. Sorry that I mistakened you as Paradox." He then dug through his pocket before getting something out and walked up to Chase. "I think this belongs to you." He smiled at his friend.

Chase recognized the Chaser Signal Bike and his driver's license. "Go… Thank you." he said, putting it away.

"No problem, pal." Go said.

"I hate to break the reunion but we need to get to the Lowee Basilicom." Noire informed us.

Go looked at her, a bit confused. "Basilicom? What's that?"

"It is a building that houses the Goddess of each nation." Chase explained before pointing at Noire, Neptune, and Plutia. "Noire, Neptune, and Plutia are Goddesses."

This made Go sweatdropped. "No way… I thought Goddess are supposed to be taller." he comment.

"Neptune, show him." I said.

"Of course." Neptune said before transforming into Purple Heart. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I stand corrected." Go muttered. "But it is a bit revealing..." Purple Heart giggled before she went back to her normal form.

"But one other thing, Go…" I slowly pointed at Plutia. "For the love of all things, do not go near her when she is in HDD form."

"Why?" Go asked.

"She makes anyone around her the lower grade while she is the dominant." I shuddered. "In HDD form, I am considered her 'toy'."

"Whoa…" Go looks nervous at Plutia. "Thanks for the warning."

" **The only person who isn't affected by her is Chase."** Mr. Belt said before saying quietly, " **Thank goodness for that…"**

"If anyone can scare Belt-san like that… is my concern." Go comment quietly. "Then let's go to this Basilicom since you guys are heading there."

"Wait, you are tagging along?" Noire asked.

"He should, Noire. Chase and Go are friends and he has experience like Chase does." I explained.

"Fine." she accepted.

 _Go has join the party_

Go blinked as he looked at me. "What wa-"

"You will get used to it." Chase and I answered in unison.

"Hmm… this reminds of a videogame…" Gou comment.

* * *

Our walk continues as I saw Go talking to Chase, making me smile. Go started to hate Chase and first but called him a friend when Chase died by risking his life to try to beat Banno. ' _At least now they can continue as friends.'_ I smiled.

"So Banno is using Lupin, huh." Go said after Chase explain the situation to him. "And the Roidmudes don't even realize that he is here."

Chase nodded. "And there is a group called Seven Sages. We encountered one of their members and defeated him."

"I see…"

" **There is one thing I've been wondering, Go. How did you end up here?** " Mr. Belt asked.

"That I would like to know too." I said.

"Well… I'm not exactly sure what happened." Go said.

"So you don't know?" I asked. He nodded.

"But I do remember being kicked out of some portal." Go said. "Some grayish like mirror… It was something I came across while I was working with Hakase."

"Grayish mirror?" Chase and I looked at each other.

"What about you? How did you end up here?" he asked me.

I lowered my head. "I don't remember to be honest. I woke up in the NEXTridoron and met Belt-san." I answered. "During the past three years, parts of my memories keep returning. I remember where I came from, having parents… even losing a father..."

"I see…" Go said. "Was your father… a good person?"

I slowly nodded. "From what I remember, he was a soldier and the person I looked up to a lot…" I replied. "I was 11 when he died."

"Looks like we are here." Noire informed us.

We looked at the Basilicom in front of us and it was a tall building. "It is a nice place." she commented.

Go got out his camera and took a picture of the Basilicom. "A nice place indeed." he agreed.

"It's like a princess's castle…!" Plutia commented in awe.

"Baww, unfair! Only Blanc gets to live in such a cool place!" Neptune pouted. "Plutie, let's make our Basilicom bigger!"

"Awww, I like cozy ones… It gets all echoey and lonely if the place is too big." Plutia said.

"You can discuss your renovation plans at length once we get home. For now, let's move." Noire informed the two.

However, Vert took notice of something. "The security is quite lax for a Basilicom." she noted. "Are they being careless, or…?"

"Let's tread carefully." Chase informed. We nodded as we entered the Basilicom.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside the Basilicom…_

" _Lady Blanc, reports indicate that the CPUs and the one called Dark Drive have entered our Basilicom." The minister informed. "And they brought two more people with them as well."_

" _So they are on their way up here…" she muttered._

" _You intend to go through with it? Fighting three CPUs and a man with unknown power all by yourself?"_

 _Blanc narrowed her eyes at him with a threatening aura. "You think I will lose?" she questioned._

 _This made the minister panic a bit. "No, no! Of course not." he denied. "But eliminating three of the CPUs seems like a lot to take on…"_

" _I don't plan to eliminate them."_

" _Oh, is that so?"_

" _That would only make the people revolt. I'll just… give them a painful message." she answered. "My fists will tell them, "Don't you dare defy Lowee ever again."_

" _Aren't you letting them off easy? As long as they live, they are a threat to Lowee."_

" _They don't be." she assured. "As long as I run a tight ship."_

" _Forgive my impudence, but your ship is not running tightly. Is that not why we are under attack now?"_

 _Now the aura around Blanc became more threatening. "...The hell was that?" she growled._

 _Now the minister panicked more. "P-Please forgive me! I said too much!" He pleaded. "But it is my duty as your trusted aide to give my candid opinion._

" _Don't get full of yourself just because of your title."_

" _Y-Yes. Of course. Well… I have various things to prepare, so if you'll excuse me." he said before he quickly left._

" _Tch. That asshat has a pretty rotten mouth. But that'll end after today, too." she said. "I won't lose. I will remain Gamindustri's only CPU!"_

* * *

The moment we entered the Basilicom, it started out as a large open area. "Wow this place is a big place." I said in awe.

"So how do we go up there?" Gou pointed at the first floor of the building.

We pondered for a moment as Neptune run ahead of us. "Any ideas?" Vert asked.

"Hey you guys!" Neptune called out to us.

We looked at her and saw she was already at the first floor.

"How did you get over there?" I asked.

"There's a shiny crystal over there and it brought me here." she answered cheerfully.

We looked to where she pointed at and saw a floating crystal.

"What do you guys think?" Chase asked.

"It won't hurt to try it…" Gou said before touching the floating crystal and vanished.

"He's gone!" We exclaimed.

"I am up here!" Gou said, waving his hand with Neptune.

We looked at each other before we went to the crystal before it teleported us with Gou and Neptune. " **Now that was interesting and fascinating."** Mr. Belt commented with a happy emoticon.

"Let's keep going." Noire informed as we began our trek in the Basilicom. We had to go through multiple teleportation crystals that lead us from the floor to the first floor then back to the bottom floor. No wonder there are teleportation crystals, this place is like a big japanese-style castle.

After getting to the last teleportation crystal, we saw that we were back at the ground floor again but this time, there was walls around the area and a large room in front of us. "This must be where Blanc is." Neptune said as she slid the door open. "Oh hey, a big open room!"

The rest of us entered the room as we looked around. "It sure is…. Um, this could be…" Plutia started.

"Our destination, maybe. Looks like the CPU got tired of waiting for us." Noire finished.

"You're late. I figured you all retired or something." a voice said. We all looked at the source and saw the same girl with light blue hair and red eyes back at the border.

"When you say it like that, it sounds like you've just been sitting here, waiting for us." Noire countered.

Blanc who was in her HDD form looked at Chase and Gou. "Who are those two clowns."

"Who are you calling clowns?" Gou questioned with a tick mark. "I thought Goddess are supposed to be taller."

"Are you calling me short!?" she roared with a murderous aura.

"Bad idea to say that when she is HDD'd up, Gou." Neptune said.

"What if I am?" Gou asked with a smirk.

Now we saw a shadow cover her face as a red eye was only there. "I'll kill you all… Prepare yourselves! I will become the only CPU in the world!" she declared as she got out a very large axe at pointed it at me. "That includes you CPU brat."

"The world's only CPU, hmm?" Vert repeated.

"If you want a fight, you got one!" Noire said.

Before the rest of us could react, a door, out of nowhere appeared before it was opened by the Abnes girl. "Ga-thunk!" she announced. "Hey, don't start fighting yet!"

"What a little girl doing here?" Go asked.

"Stop calling me younger and younger things!" she pouted she pointing at the rat we recognized, Pirachu. "As for you, get that camera set up!"

"Ugh, why'm I the one who always has to do the bitch work…?" Pirachu complained as he was getting the camera set up.

"Stop whining! I'm busy with other things myself, but I still came here to do this." Abnes countered.

Plutia saw Pirachu as her expression became more happy. "Oh, goodie. Mister Rat is here too. Tell me why, please…"

"It's not that complicated. Lowee and the Seven Sages are obviously in cahoots." Noire answered for her.

White Heart huffed. "You're too quick to judge. They're just giving me a helping hand."

"I see, I see…" Vert muttered. "Lowee and the Seven Sages."

"Sounds fishy." Go said.

"Get ready for a beatdown you CPU newbies!" White Heart said to Noire.

"Pretty confident, aren't we? Let's see how you fare against us brand-new CPU newbies!" Noire retorted.

"Is that a threat, bitch!?" she growled.

"Come you rat, it is about to start!" Abnes questioned.

"Shut up, you priss! I ain't use to this kind of thing so…" he then got the camera set up. "Okay, all set!"

"All right, let the camera roll." she said before getting out a microphone. "Greetings, Gamindustri! It is I, the lovely idol of the Seven Sages, Abnes!"

"... Yeesh. It's creepy how much of a two-faced girl you can be."

She glared at the rat before continuing. "I'm sure you're all soooo surprised with my sudden broadcast, but this is must-see TV!" she then pointed at us. "Right here, in front of adorable ol' me, are a bunch of CPUS and three fighters preparing to fight it out!"

"What the heck! We are on TV!?" Noire exclaimed.

"Oh, I thought it would be good for the world to see your faces when I beat the hell out of you!" White Heart explained with a smirk.

"Or they will shows us kicking your sorry butt." Gou suggested, making White Heart more pissed.

"If that is how it's gonna go…" Noire was soon covered in a light before transforming into her HDD form. "I'll show the world how fast Lowee's CPU falls in battle!"

"Come on you five, transform." she said to me, Chase, Gou, Neptune, and Plutia.

"Are you sure…?" Neptune asked nervously because of Plutia.

"I am."

"A-Are you out of your mind, Noire!?" I asked. "What if children saw this on television!?"

" **That would be really bad!** "Mr. Belt added.

"Are you all gonna fight me or not!" White Heart growled.

I looked at the two until I looked at Vert. "Vert, keep an eye on Plutia." I said as Gou, Chase, and I stood by Neptune and Black Heart.

"Aww… I can't transform." Plutia pouted.

"Let's do this…" Gou said, getting out Mach Signal Bike.

"As a team…" Chase said with Break Gunner at the ready.

"Right." I nodded as I got Type NEXT in my hand.

White Heart raised an eyebrow at Chase and Gou.

Chase pressed the barrel against his palm as music began to play. " **BREAK UP!"** it announced before Chase was soon in his Mashin Chaser form. "I am the guardian of humanity, Mashin Chaser."

" **SIGNAL BIKE!** "

" **Star our Mission!** "

As Gou opened us the Driver and placed his Signal bike inside, I thrusted my arm out with the Shift Bracer and got the Shift Car ready.

" **RIDER~!** "

Soon enough, the left side began to ignite as if it is flaring up for ignition as Gou got ready.

" **MACH!** "

"Let's…" Gou moved his arm a bit in a gesture. "Henshin!" he announced before he was donned in his Mach armor.

"Tsuiseki…." He then spun around as he grasped his hands together.

"Bokumetsu…" he moves his hand in a gesture.

"Izure mo…" He then clapped his hand together before spreading his arms out.

"Mach!" he continue, doing a stance.

"Kamen Rider! Ma~ch!" He declared.

"Hen...shin!" I announced before I insert the Shift Car into the Brace.

With that, I was soon donned in my Dark Drive armor with the Tire attached to my chest.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

"Kamen Rider Dark Drive…" I got out Blade Gunner. "Let's begin the mission."

Now Neptune decided to transform before she was in her HDD form.

"So… there are more of you so called Riders…" White Heart muttered. "But I am going to enjoy this."

She charged forward at us five but Black Heart blocked the attack but was pushed due to the amount of force.

"Don't forget about us." I said to White Heart as I got Blade Gunner ready to strike her. She took notice before she pushed Black Heart back and blocked my attack. It is a good thing the blade was made with the material I got with Mr. Belt's help to withstand attacks like this.

As we continue our clash once more, I used the gun function to deliver a few round onto her, causing her to stumble back but made her pissed.

"I will smash your helmets to pieces!" she growled as she deflected the next strike and delivered a slash across my chest, sending me back.

"Is that so?" Mach asked as he charged forward with his Zenrin Shooter. She tried to strike him but he dodged it. When she tried to aim for his legs, he jumped before using the Wheel on his Shooter to strike her. "Miss me." he taunted.

She went for his head but Mach ducked before using his weapon as it made contact to her before he used that advantage to spin around as the blade struck her.

This send White Heart flying backward in the process.

When she got up to get ready for another strike, she felt a tap on her shoulder, making her look back and saw Mashin Chaser as he punched her right in the face with the use of Break Gunner. "Even if you are strong, the strongest can be the weak." he informed her.

"Damn you, you piece of scrap metal!" she roared as she brought her axe up, ready to cleave him to two. However, Purple Heart intervened by striking her by the side, interrupting her attack and said, "You shouldn't get too distracted when their are other opponents."

White Heart was now angered at a maximum level. "Then take this!" she roared as she slashed Purple Heart, sending her flying before going after Black Heart who tried to dodge the attack but instead White Heart grabbed her arm and spun herself before throwing her to the wall.

She then looked at us three and charged forward but saw Mashin Chaser charging. "Not this time scrap metal!" she brought her axe down and fly over and struck him by the back.

"Chase!" Mach shout with worried. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. That CPU is a tough one for her size. The more she is angered, the more she gets powerful." he assured.

"What should we do…?" Black Heart asked as she got back up.

" **I have an idea."** Mr. Belt said.

"What?"

" **Enrique, call out Digital CPU and Type Wild."**

I was wondering why until my eyes widen behind my helmet. "I forgot, Digital CPU doubles my power with the abilities and Type Wild boosts strength and defense." I realized. "Then in that case… Digital CPU, Wild!"

With that, a set of mini tracks appeared before I caught Type Wild and switched Shift Cars and pumped it.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

With that, my armor formed into Type Wild.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: WILD!**

"Seems a bit different than Shin-nii." Mach noted since the visor almost looks like Dark Drive and the pattern on the black armor.

"And now…" I caught Digital CPU. "For another power boost."

I switched Shift Cars and insert Digital CPU.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

The Wheel on my shoulder changed as a tire similar to the Type Wild appeared with the power symbol on the rim and the blue digital circuits on the tire.

 **DIGITAL CPU!**

"Oh man, this feels awesome!" I said as I got my arm out with the rim on my right shoulder glowing before it released two bladed disks that slid down to my hand, before usng my other hand to hold onto the other bladed disk. I charged forward with White Heart charging at me. When she struck my armor, it caused a sudden quake but I didn't budge from it.

"What the hell!? Is this how strong you are…" White Heart uttered.

The bladed disks powered up before I struck her multiple times and threw them around her. As the disks went to attack her from the sides, she blocked them but failed to notice my shoulder charge as I rammed her to the wall like a mad bull.

"Whoa… I wonder where I can get one like that…" Mach muttered, impressed by the ability of the weapons.

White Heart got herself out of the wall as she stumbled a bit. "You think… I will lose to a shitty brat like you?!" she growled. "I won't lose to a bunch of CPU newbies or to you so called Riders!" she went for one more strike but I used the disks to block it.

"We are not brats or newbies. We do what we can to fulfil our duties." I countered as I pushed her back with the others joining my side. "Let's finish this!"

We soon charged once more as Purple Heart and Black Heart attacked her with a cross strike, Mach and Mashin Chaser used their weapons to deliver multiple rounds as I pressed the button on the Shift Brace.

 **HISSATSU!**

I pumped the Shift Car.

 **DIGITAL CPU!**

Now symbol on the tire glowed bright as it created circuits on the armor before going into the disks as they glowed with dark blue energy. Once fully powered, I charged forward and threw them as they began to strike her from all directions before the floated onto my arm as it enclosed into a cannon. "The mission ends here." I declared before sending a blast that sent her flying to the wall once again "Mission complete."

White Heart fell on her knees as she cringed in pain.

"A-And there you have it, fiend!" Black Heart panted. "CPU of Lowee, this was a lesson in humility!"

"She sure is the same Blanc I know, to have held her ground against the five of us for so long…" Purple Heart noted.

"At least she was taught a lesson." Mach crossed his arms.

"And that's a wrap! Did you see that, Gamindustri!?" Abnes said to the camera. "Not only we seen a group of guys able to transform but the CPU of Lowee has lost! She has been utterly defeated!"

"I… I lost…?" she muttered. "Me? I did…?"

"Lookie, lookie!" Abnes pointed at her. "Look how sad the CPU who ruled over you like a tyrant appears now! Ahahaha! So lame! Incredibly uncool!"

"I...I.." White Heart went back to her normal form, revealing a young woman wearing an outfit inspired by a Shrine Maiden attire and consists of a red dress with fold-skirt and a leafy pattern along the bottom. The dress has a black tank top piece with an accessory with red lining and a blue sphere in the center with thin strings. At the top of the dress is a golden flower piece with black strap connecting around her waist. Over this is a white jacket with a big tassel hanging on the ends of both sleeves with flowers. On her right arm is a bracelet, made with oversized black and white beads. Her white cap has red and pink petal pattern and a black circled segment in the center. She also has on high high stockings with red lining and black sandals with red ribbons at the toe and flower symbols. "I'm losing so many believers… My powers are drying up…"

"Blanc.." Purple Heart muttered with a pity expression.

"What a brat. I don't care about Lowee's CPU or anything, but that's going a bit too far.." Black Heart muttered.

Mach glares at Abnes and Pirachu. "You two…" he growl. "Sickest bastards."

We saw another man enter the room as he was wearing a business suit, white hair, and glasses. "Oh, dear… Lady Blanc…"

"Minister… I…" she muttered but didn't know what to say.

"I see that you have lost. I expected as much." he recalled.

"What… should I do?" she asked. "If this keeps up, my nation… Lowee will.."

"Do not worry, leave everything to me." he assured. "Yes… because I will do whatever I want to this nation!"

"Huh? ...Minister?"

The man laughed. "Minister!? How wrong you are. My true identity is… Mister Badd of the Seven Sages!"

"A member of the Seven Sages!?" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Seven Sages…? You?" Blanc questioned. "H-How can this be…?"

"You must have appointed him as your right hand man without realizing he was one of the seven members of that group." Mashin Chaser assumed. "He must have planned this: us beating the CPU of Lowee."

"Bwahahaha! Right you are! We are grateful to you all." Mr. Badd laughed. "Had you CPUs and fighters lost, I would've had to keep ingratiating myself under this hot-headed child."

"I'm out." Abnes said before she left.

"Hey, wait for me!" Pirachu shouted.

"Hold on a moment." Mr. Badd stopped Pirachu. "You must broadcast my political and socioeconomic agenda as this nation's new leader." he then looked at us. "Before that…" he snapped his fingers.

With that the doors opened, revealing soldiers that look to be for Lowee but they weren't alone... we even saw some Roidmudes with them.

"This looks bad." Purple Heart said as she was looking at the numbers.

"Arrest them. Make sure they don't have any game-breaking escapipes to warp out of prison with!" he ordered.

"Understood!/ _ **Understood**!"_ nodded.

"This can't be good." I growled.

"We can't fight them all when me and Purple Heart are already low on energy…"

"Then we need to retreat." Mach suggested.

"You three won't escape." a familiar voice said.

We looked and saw a man with dark blonde hair, wearing glasses as he was wearing green suit.

"Brain!?" We exclaimed. "Is that you!?"

He chuckled. "That's right. And you three have no escape so I suggest you do as we say." That was then we realized that Brain might have had his memories wiped out of anything related to Banno.

We gritted our teeth behind our helmets. " **Enrique, we can't let them take the Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, and Viral Cores…"** Mr. Belt whispered.

I slowly nodded as I whispered to the five I held. "You guys get out of here…" I muttered.

The Shift Cars I had were quiet before they honked in understanding.

"You guys too." Mashin Chaser and Mach said.

They all honked before they made their fast escape as we all reverted back to our normal forms before the soldiers got out braces to keep us restrained with Brain walking up to me with a smug grin. "You may not be that Drive I remember but I will enjoy seeing you rot behind bars." he grinned before he walked away.

"You bastards…" I growled at Mr. Badd and Brain. I was gonna resist but one of the Roidmudes punched me as everything around me went black.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT DRIVE)**

" **We are in some dungeon, Enrique…"** Mr. Belt responded but I was glad they didn't take him.

"We are getting you guys out of here." Vert said as Plutia placed in the key.

"How did you all escape my dungeon!?" Mr. Badd demanded.

"Time to show you how I roll at Mach Speed!" Gou announced as he presented a familiar motorcycle with side car.

 **SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR!**

 **RIDER! DEADHEAT!**

 **Next time:** Prison Breakout! Fighting Another Member of the Seven Sages!?

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry about the cliffhangar folks but that is it for this chapter. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well as my upcoming story **The Divine Providence of the Three Kingdoms (Kamen Rider Gaim x Koihime Musou)** and look forward to more. I will see you all in the next chapter! Stay in the shadows everyone!


	9. Chapter 9: Dungeon Breakout!

**A/** **N** **:** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter as well as the introduction of Go Shijima aka Kamen Rider Mach. Feel free to submit more OC Shift Car/Signal Bike/Viral Cores but on PM. Now let us begin the chapter of this story!

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Mr. Belt**

 _ **Roidmudes/Monsters**_

* * *

 _Some of the soldiers of Lowee were in front as the Roidmudes had their weapons trained on Gou, Chase, Neptune, Noire, and Blanc while one other Roidmude was dragging an unconscious Enrique with Mr. Belt on his waist, by the back of his jacket._

 _When they made it to the place, the soldier used a card, causing the door to open in front of them as they made the girls and the two Riders walk inside the room. Once inside, the Roidmude threw Enrique as he rolled across the ground with Noire running up to him._

 _They all looked at the guards and Roidmudes with anger and disgust as the bars closed, leaving them in their prison._

* * *

The first thing I felt when I was slowly regaining consciousness was my head resting on something soft. I slowly opened my eyes as I first saw a blurry image that soon focused on seeing Noire's worried face with a slight blush on her cheeks before a smile bloomed on her face.

"He's awake!"

I then found out what I was resting on; her lap. This was a lap pillow!

With a blush coming up, I quickly sat up but a few steps away from Noire.

"Where are we…?" I asked.

" **We are in some dungeon, Enrique…"** Mr. Belt responded but I was glad they didn't take him.

I looked at my surroundings and also saw Chase, Gou, Neptune, and Blanc. I then noticed that Plutia and Vert aren't here. "Where's Vert and Plutia?" I asked.

"They managed to escape before those soldiers and Roidmudes arrived." Chase answered. "However, they took my Break Gunner." He pointed that behind the door was our weapons with a Lowee soldier resting against a chair.

"At least they didn't take our Belts." Go said as he cleaned his camera. "I still can't believe those Roidmudes are really here in this world."

"And those Roidy Robots and the Seven Sages are in cahoots." Neptune added.

"If Brain is here, then Heart and Medic are here as well." Go said. "I find it hard to believed that they would work with Banno again…"

"Knowing what Banno did…" Chase muttered. "But I'm guessing that Lupin is the puppet for this along with the others."

"You mean that this Lupin guy is ordering the Roidmudes without them knowing of this Banno guy being alive?" Noire assumed.

We looked at each other knowing that she is getting to something. " **You actually might be right, Noire-san."** Mr. Belt said.

"Huh?"

"If Banno really is in the shadows, with the other Roidmudes unaware, Lupin is doing all the work for him." Chase explained. "A puppet following the user's movement. And the Roidmudes don't even know that Banno is alive. Not to mention Banno must have altered Heart, Brain, and Medic's memories."

"So wait how come you two know Banno?" Neptune asked.

Mr. Belt's emoticon became a sad one. " **For Chase, he had his memories wiped out and for Go…."** He started. " **You can tell them."** He said to Go.

"He is my father…" Go said.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Prison Breakout! Fighting Another Member of the Seven Sages!?**

"EHHHH!?" They exclaimed. "You mean this Banno guy that Chase, Enrique, and Mr. Belt talked about is your father!?"

"He is no longer the father I cared about." Go growled in disgust. "Nee-san did what was right as first to not tell me."

"Oh…"

After that, we became quiet since we were stuck here but also Blanc was quiet the whole since we got here from what I was told by Go.

"She hasn't said a single word." Go muttered.

"The mighty veteran CPU can't manage a single apology for the newbie, can't she?" Noire said.

"We aren't the newbies." Chase and Go intervened since they are veteran Riders.

Blanc still remained quiet, not answering. "You better answer me. If you don't, I look like a bully." Noire muttered.

"Take it easy, Noire." I said. "I'm sure she has a reason to be quiet."

"Yeah, take a chilly pill. Noire, you really gotta learn when to quit being all bossy." Neptune said.

"She is right you know," Go said.

"G-Get off my case, jeez. She is the one who at fault here." Noire retorted.

Suddenly we hear sniffles from Blanc and saw she was starting to cry now.

"S-She is crying?" Go looks shocked at her.

"Even though she is a Goddess, she is capable of crying…" Chase said.

"Hey are you a-" Go tries to ask before Blanc slapped his hand from her.

"Don't touch me, dumbass!" Blanc said. "This is your fault! All of you!" she shout angrily.

"How is it our fault?" I asked.

"I mean… the continent… Only CPU… me…" she cried. "I've done… so much…. just to be a CPU…"

"I can see why, Blanc." I somewhat agreed. "You did say you were a CPU longer than Noire and Plutia."

"That means you also endured against the Seven Sages the longest…" Chase said.

"I just think… for a long time… People still hate Lowee… I can't do anything about it…" she continued. "The Seven Sages' harassment… I withstood it, compromised but… ended up like this…" she tries to wipe away her tears. "So I sacrificed everything for my nation… But still, with all of you, I was easily…"

"So that's why you're mad…" I muttered. "But that doesn't mean you should not overwork as a CPU. You should enjoy the fun of being one too."

"Fun…? CPU don't have time for that." Blanc retorted.

"Oh?" I questioned. "Well Plutia, Neptune, and Noire often have fun as a CPU." I then pointed at myself. "Despite being part CPU, I enjoy my time with them as friends, even being with Mr. Belt at the lab so he can teach me on certain subjects. No matter how you see it, a CPU can have fun no matter how much work they have."

"It's not so different as us Kamen Riders, Blanc-chan." Go pointed out. "Shin-nii was a Kamen Rider and he enjoyed his time with others. Even if their are crazy moments." he continued before he gestures to his camera in his hand. "Even I enjoy my time to have fun by taking pictures of wonderful scenery."

Blanc stares at us. "B-But what am I supposed to do now?" she asked.

"Get back your nation." Chase said. "That so called Mr. Badd deserves punishment for not only being a member of the Seven Sages but for betraying your nation."

"Yeah but there is still one game error." Neptune pointed at the door. "We are locked in a dungeon."

"Any ideas on how to get out, Blanc?" Chase asked.

"No, I don't think so. This entire dungeon was built to the minister's specifications." she shook her head.

" **So we are stuck here then…** " Mr. Belt said.

"Oh, heavens. I seem to have three young girls and three men who need a helping hand." a familiar voice said.

"Wait, that voice." Noire muttered before we all looked at the door. "Vert!"

"It has been awhile everyone." she smiled. "And I'm not the only one."

We then saw Plutia as she waved with a security card in her hand.

"Plutie!" Neptune cheered.

"We are getting you guys out of here." Vert said as Plutia placed in the key.

"How did you get past the guards?" Noire asked.

We soon saw our Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, and Viral Cores in the mini tracks. "Your little friends were very helpful." she gestured to each one.

We got our weapons along with the vehicles for our transformations. After grabbing Blade Gunner, I looked at Vert. "I appreciate for the help Vert." I nodded. "And thanks for keeping Plutia safe."

"No problem." Vert said with a smile. "And it is nice to meet the first male CPU."

"Part CPU." I corrected. "So you are not coming along?"

"I have other matters that I have to get to but hopefully we will meet again soon."

"Might as well make that a promise." I chuckled.

"Hey Enrique, you better catch up or we will leave you behind!" Neptune called out.

I looked at Vert for a moment before giving out a smile and a small bow."Well duty calls, fair lady." I spoke in a kind and well-mannered tone to show my respect. "Later."

I then ran to catch up with the others without me knowing that Vert had a small blush from my manners.

* * *

Once we got out of the prison, we were greeted with a large area that showed we were in a cave and some of the local monsters. "Well, looks like we have to get through this cave if we are to make it back to Lowee." I said with Blade Gunner ready.

" **Looks like it."** Mr. Belt agreed. " **Go, there is no need to go into the Mach armor since these monsters are not as powerful as those we faced."**

"Makes it easier then." Go smirked as he got his Zenrin Shooter ready.

We continued our trek through the cave as we had to fight low class monsters. It was rather easy for us to fight them. Some of them were those pixel-like monsters but were purple, some gold golems, and lily like monsters.

We continued our fight throughout the cave as it was easy. However, as our progress went deeper into the cave we felt the air suddenly shifted.

"Great… another Slowdown." I gritted my teeth.

With that, we saw a familiar Roidmude jump down from a rock. It was Roidmude 60. " _ **I heard you beated Roidmude 018 and Gunman Roidmude! I thought you fell in that pit too!"**_ it growled. " _ **I won't let you groupees leave this prison/dungeon alive!"**_

"Oh yeah? There's seven of us and one of you since I don't see your pal anywhere." Noire smirked.

We then heard the ground rumblings as it made us lose our balance a bit. "What the hell!?" I exclaimed.

The ground behind Roidmude 060 bursted before a dust cloud was formed behind it. However we saw two red glows as if it were eyes. "What the heck is that!" Noire asked in shock at the red glows.

" **Oh boy…"** Mr. Belt muttered in recognition. " **I hope you guys are ready to face it…"**

"Face what?"

The cloud cleared before it revealed what it was. It was a giant, mechanical cobra! This must be 074 in his advanced form!

"Oh boy…" Go commented.

"A giant cobra!?"

" _ **Hahaha! 074 got what he needed to advance to the next stage and now he will be pummeling you guys to the ground!"**_ 060 laughed before getting into a fighting stance. " _ **Let's see how you CPUs and Riders win this one."**_

" **Enrique, go to Type Wild!"** Mr. Belt advised.

"Right!" I nodded as I got the Type Wild Shift Car before I flicked it and placed it into the Brace. "Belt-san!"

" **Start Our Mission!"**

I turned the knob as the music played with my arm out. "Hen...shin!" I exclaimed before I pumped the Shift Car as I was then donned in my Type Wild armor.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: WILD!**

"Don't leave us out!" Neptune said before changing into Purple Heart. Noire also went into her Black Heart form as well.

"Oooh, I want to fight the giant snakey!" Plutia said before she went into her HDD form as well. Not again! "Let's see how much fun the snake can bring to us."

"P-Plutia!?" I exclaimed in shock. Just great, not only that once this fight ends, I have to avoid Iris Heart!

"W-What? T-That is her CPU form!?" Go gawked with a huge blush on his face. This is his first time to seen anyone wear an outfit like Iris Heart!

"Go, why are you red?" Chase asked, confused to his friend.

"There are some things that can make guys blush, Chase. Let's just say you will learn eventually." Go explained before he got out his Signal Bike and opened the Driver to place it in.

" **SIGNAL BIKE!"**

He closed the slot.

" **RIDER~! MACH!"**

"Let's… henshin!" he announced before he was in his Mach armor.

Chase got out his Break Gunner and pressed the Barrel.

 **BREAK UP!**

He was then donned in his Mashin Chaser armor at the ready.

The giant Cobra roared before coming after us as Roidmude 060 charged in as well.

" **Enrique, you will have the advantage against 074's Giant form due to your strength and defense increase but be careful."** he informed. " **That Roidmude may be limited to movements but it can still deal a lot of damage to you and the others."**

"Understood, Belt-san." I nodded as I avoid the mouth of the Giant Cobra Roidmude. We soon saw energy powering up in the Roidmude's mouth before it began to fire energy orbs at us. "Damn it…" I cursed before I punched its head again when it tried to eat me. "You are not having me for lunch!"

It hissed in anger at me before it felt the whip blade around its neck. Turning its head to see who did it, the Roidmude saw Iris Heart with a grin.

"Now, now, you shouldn't act like that, Roidmude. A cobra like you deserve some… severe punishment." she said before she used her strength to force its head down as she used her heel to stomp on the Roidmude's head.

This cause the Roidmude to hiss in pain.

"Now that's the sound I needed to hear from a beast like you." she said.

The Roidmude's eyes glowed fiercely before it raised its head with force and threw her to the wall. When Iris Heart landed on the wall, the Roidmude charged for another blast as the orb was a large attack.

"Iris Heart!" I shouted as I ran after the two.

Once the Roidmude released its shot, I managed to get Iris Heart before rolling away from the attack. I looked at the spot where it shot and saw a large hole. Iris Heart may be immortal but from that attack, she wouldn't have survived that. I looked at her and realized that she was in my arms, leaving me to blush under my helmet. I quickly put her down and said, "Don't get so careless, Iris Heart. You may have your… hobbies but this one is something you shouldn't consider to be a lower grade." I looked at the Roidmude as it stares at us two.

"Look out below!"

We looked up and saw Black Heart and Purple Heart delivering a strike onto the Giant Roidmude, making it hiss in pain."You two alright?" Black Heart asked.

"We are alright." I confirmed. "But this Roidmude is a tough one."

" **But we can win this."** Mr. Belt assured. " **Plutia-san, Neptune-san, Noire-san, distract it so Enrique can fight it.** "

"Don't take too long." Iris Heart said.

"Fine with me." Black Heart said.

They charged head to as they began to strike it from the sides to keep it distracted. "Belt-san you think it's time for a Tire Change?"

" **Precisely.** " he agreed as a Shift Car drove towards me and landed on my hand. It was based on a yellow dump truck. It was Rumble Dump.

"Oh, I get it." I nodded before I switched Wild with Rumble Dump by flicking it, placing it in the Shift Bracer, and pumped it.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

Suddenly tire flying toward my direction before attached to the right shoulder. It resembled a tire from a dump truck but was yellow and had a drill attached to it.

 **RUMBLE DUMP!**

I extended my arm out before the drill detached from the tire and attached to my forearm. The weapon was Rumble Smasher as the drill began to spin, ready to dig through anything I stab. "Let's get it started." I smirked behind my helmet.

I stabbed the ground as I began to dig the ground and before I knew it, I vanish from their sights and into the new made hole I made.

In the new hole I dug, I continued to dig my way through until I noticed a certain tail in front of me. "Hey Belt-san, just _how_ much strength does Type Wild increase my body?" I asked as I looked at the Giant Roidmude's tail.

" **Hmmm…** " he pondered for a moment. " **Since you were able to resist those brutal attacks from Blanc-san with the help of Digital CPU, I think your strength would be able to pull it down. Why?"**

I had a smirk behind my helmet and Mr. Belt could tell what I am about to do. " **Please don't tell me that you plan on bringing it down here?"**

"Yep." I simply said as I got hold of its tail.

" **Sometimes I wonder if you are different than Shinnosuke…"**

* * *

 _As the three CPUs were fighting the Giant Cobra Roidmude with Mach, Mashin Chaser, and Blanc handle 060, they were wondering what happened to Dark Drive when he made the hole. "What's taking him so long?" Black Heart questioned._

" _He is certainly driving my patience." Iris Heart added._

" _Just give him more time, you two." Purple Heart assured._

 _When they delivered the next attack, they saw the Roidmude stop moving. It hissed in pain before they saw it was literally being dragged into its spot. "Huh?" Black Heart muttered until they saw it was being pulled down into its spot as if something under it is forcing it back into its hole. Before they knew it, it went back into the hole, showing that something got it._

" _He is busy with him."_

 _They were hearing multiple sounds of punches, kicks, hissing, even a couple of sounds that showed it hurt like hell. No doubt that Dark Drive -Wild form is giving the Giant Roidmude a beating of a lifetime._

" _You guys." Mach called out as the others caught up with the two. "Where's Enrique-san?" he asked._

 _The two CPUs pointed at the large hole as they all heard the sounds of fighting inside. "He is giving him a definite good beating from the sounds of it." Black Heart commented. "I think it is worse than Blanc's attacks."_

" _Hey!" Blanc exclaimed._

 _The sound of the beatings stop as they heard the sound from Mr. Belt._

 _ **HISSATSU! RUMBLE DUMP!**_

 _Before they knew it, the ground beneath them rumbled a bit before smoke came out of the hole. "What does that Shift Car do?" Purple Heart asked Mach._

" _Well when Shin-nii used it, the Rumble Smasher, which is a drill, goes much faster and glows with yellow energy before piercing the opponent." he answered. "Even I used that finisher but in a kick form."_

" _Kick form?" Purple Heart asked._

" _You will see it later." Mach chuckled._

* * *

I climbed out of the hole as I wiped off the dust from my hands. "Well, that is one Giant Roidmude that is out." I said.

" **But what was an insane idea you had."** Mr. Belt countered.

"At least it was taken care of though, Belt-san." I argued. I know I was forgetting something, but what?

"Dark Drive…" the sultry voice of Iris Heart called out. Oh no, that is what I forgot! "P-Plutia, go back to your normal form!"

"Certainly you might have more ti-"

"Damn it, just go back to your normal form so you can save energy to beat Mr. Badd!" I repeated, annoyed.

"Alright, alright but next time we should talk." she said but I felt a shiver down my spine and armor. Even though she said it to me, Mach felt that as well.

"Whoa… she is dominatrix…" Mach muttered under his breath. ' _I can't imagine what will happened if Nee-san is like that?_ ' Suddenly he have a bad imagine of it in his head and shuddered. ' _Get that thought out of your head!_ '

Plutia, Neptune, and Noire went back to their normal forms as I removed my Shift Car.

" **Nice Drive!"** Mr. Belt said as Mach removed his Signal Bike.

 **NICE WORK!**

Mashin Chaser, too, reverted back to civilian form and holstered his Break Gunner. "What happen in that hole, anyway?" Chase asked.

I looked back before looking at them. "Gave it the beating of a lifetime." I shrugged.

" **I'll say. I don't know which beatings are worse. The ones you gave to the Roidmude or when Blanc attacked us in her HDD form."** Mr. Belt muttered.

"Do I have to pummel you as well?" she said calmly but at the same time, threatening.

I shakes my head immediately. "N-No, Blanc. But I believed we should get going now."

"Good choice." Blanc said.

I looked down at Mr. Belt. "Let's not upset her, Belt-san." I advised.

" **I agree."** he agreed before we all continued our trek to get out of the dungeon.

* * *

As our walk continues, Neptune spoke up. "By the way, Plutie…" she said.

"Hmmmmmm? What's up?" she responded, wondering.

"It's cool we're helping Blanc retake her nation and stuff but how're we gonna do it?"

"She has a point." Go agreed. "Knowing that old man is now in control, we need a way for us to regain Blanc's nation.

"We'll just… ummmmmm…" she then looked at Noire. "I think Noire has an idea..."

"W-What me?" Noire looks surprised. "Don't toss it at me!"

"Excuse me, Noire?" Neptune called, seeing Noire now thinking of something.

"Hellooooo, Noire?" Pluta waved.

This made Noire annoyed. "Ugh, leave me alone!" she exclaimed. "Can I think for _one_ minute!?" she then pondered. "I guess if we stopped that minister guy right now, it wouldn't really matter."

"True. That would instantly return my lost shares or anything." Blanc agreed.

"Oh, yeah! You were like the biggest loser on national television!" Neptune remembered.

However, this made Blanc upset but still remained in her calm manner. "If you're going to remind me of that, try to soften it a little, dumbass." she said.

"Television, huh?" That was then Noire's eye widen as if she thought of something. "That's it!"

"What?" I asked.

"The old guy said he'd be making a speech on TV, right?" she recalled.

"Yeah he did mention that." Chase responded.

"Noire is getting to something." I said. "If we were to beat him during that broadcast, we can expose the evil deeds he has done." I looked at Noire. "Noire, that is a genius idea!"

"I-It was my plan after all!" Noire said, flustered.

"But someone need to get the camera from those two…" Gou said.

I sighed knowing that I remembered back at Zeca Ruins. "I am so gonna regret this but we have to let Plutia 'force' that rat to broadcast us showing Mr. Badd's evil deeds." I said with regret and dismay.

"W-What!?" Neptune, Noire, and Go exclaimed in shocked.

"You let me help?" Plutia asked happily. I gulped before I nodded.

I looked at the others. "Remember how she easily got the rat in her grasp?" Noire and Neptune nodded. "If anyone was able to make that rat follow orders other than the Seven Sages, its Plutia." I explained.

" **I just hope you know what you're doing…** "Mr. Belt said.

Our walk was nearly there as we soon came across a teleportation crystal. "Well, looks like this is where we will land right back into the Basilicom." Noire said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's show that Mr. Badd that he shouldn't take over a CPU's nation when it rightfully belongs to her." I said, determined. "Besides, Blanc did say she did her best to control her nation; I think she deserves another chance to do what is right for her nation."

"Umm…" Blanc have a small blush form on her face. "T-Thank you." she muttered shyly.

The girls were first to enter until I heard a snicker from Go. "What?" I asked.

"You kinda remind me of Shin-nii but also one thing is different." he said.

"And that is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You certainly know how to make the the quiet CPU and the tsundere CPU blush." he answered.

"What?" I look shocked before flustered. "I-I'm only saying words that will cheer them up!"

"Whatever you say, Enrique-san. I am sure that tsundere CPU has an eye on you." he teased, causing me to blush more.

" **You know Enrique, he somewhat does have a point."** Mr. Belt agreed.

"Not you too!?" I exclaimed.

"I guess it makes sense since most of your friends are girls." Go pointed out. "And you did say to me that you and Belt-san have been here for three years so it makes more sense to it as well."

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed, now annoyed with a blush.

* * *

As we were all back in the Lowee Basilicom, we had to tread carefully since we had to sneak past the Lowee soldiers that were guarding it. It was a bit difficult to get past them since we have to get to Mr. Badd. As we got closer, I looked at the others. "Alright, you guys know the plan right?" I asked.

They nodded in confirmation.

"Alright then let's go." I said as we ran to the center of the field.

Before we knew it, Plutia saw a familiar rat that we all know. "Ooh, Mister Rat waited for me!" she said.

"Sonofabitch! I _knew_ it!" the rat cursed.

"We made it in time." Noire said relived.

Blanc on the other hand had an upset, calm expression. "Minister…!"

"Drat, the CPUs and the fighters! You don't mean to tell me you escaped from my dungeon, do you!?" Mr. Badd uttered.

"As soon as you put us in there, it flagged our little escape event, so yeah." Neptune responded.

"Urgh! When you put it in fourth-wall-breaking terms like that, I appear careless!" he grimaced.

Pirachu looked at Mr. Badd. "I told you this would happen, chump!" he warned. "Whatever. This ain't skin off my nose. I'm gonna bounce!"

Noire took notice of his escape. "We won't let you! Plutia, go!" she said.

"Okey dokey!" Plutis said as she went after Pirachu while transforming into her HDD form and got hold of Pirachu's tail. "Lovely. I've captured the rat." she smirked.

"Hey, no fair! L-Let go of my badass tail!" he squirmed. "Lemme go!"

"Don't squirm so much." she ordered. "If you behave, I won't hurt you."

"Wh-what're you gonna do to me!?" he demanded. "Certain animal rights groups ain't gonna like how you touch me!"

"My services are all legally sanctioned." she countered. "Just operate the camera like you did before."

"Th-The camera?" he repeated.

"Yep, what Plutia-chan said." Go nodded as Neptune went into her HDD form.

"After all, we must document the moment this man admits to all of his wrongdoings." Purple Heart added.

"So that's your strategy…?" Mr. Bad questioned before looking at Blanc. "It seems as though you planned this thoroughly, Lady Blanc."

"...Prepare yourself." Blanc warned. "There's no chance in hell that I'm going to forgive you."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my 3,000 credit pants." he said sarcastically. "But is it not inconsistent to team up with those other CPUs and those fighters?"

"Shut up!" she shouted calmly. "It's your fault things have turned out this way to begin with."

"It's not like I'm actually cooperating with Lowee's CPU or anything." Noire lied before she went into her HDD form.

"We won't go down easily either." I said, clenching my fist. "Belt-san!"

" **Start Our Mission!"**

I turned the knob as the techno music played with Type NEXT in my hand and thrusted my arm out with the Shift Bracer and got the Shift Car ready.

"Hen...shin!" I exclaimed as I insert Type NEXT into the SHift Brace as I was then donned in my Dark Drive armor.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

Go opened us the Driver and placed his Signal bike inside, I thrusted my arm out with the Shift Bracer and got the Shift Car ready.

" **RIDER~!"**

Soon enough, the left side began to ignite as if it is flaring up for ignition as Go got ready.

" **MACH!"**

"Let's…" Gou moved his arm a bit in a gesture. "Henshin!" he announced before he was donned in his Mach armor.

"Tsuiseki…." He then spun around as he grasped his hands together.

"Bokumetsu…" he moves his hand in a gesture.

"Izure mo…" He then clapped his hand together before spreading his arms out.

"Mach!" he continue, doing a stance.

"Kamen Rider! Ma~ch!" He declared.

Chase got out his Break Gunner and pressed the barrel against his palm.

 **BREAK UP!**

He was then in his Mashin Chaser armor and got into a fighting stance. "You really thought you could fool four CPUs and three Kamen Riders and get with it? This is your chance to surrender." Purple Heart informed.

"How would all be able to beat me when there are 3 CPUs?" he questioned.

"Three?" Mach repeated as he counted his fingers until he remembered Blanc. "Of course… she can't go into HDD form. "Blanc-chan, you gotta transform into your HDD form."

"But… I can't transform…" she looked down.

"Of course not. After that last battle, I doubt anyone left to power you with their faith." Mr. Badd laughed. "Without the faith of your people, you are powerless. Being a CPU seems to be so inconvenient."

Now this got me pissed. "Shut up you bastard!" I shouted causing the others to look at me. "Does it matter if Blanc can't transform without the people of Lowee's faith!?" I questioned. "I believe in her as much as she proved back against that Roidmude!" I looked at Blanc's tearful expression. "Blanc, I have faith in you. I know you can make this nation to believe in you and continue to keep it under control."

"Blanc, I will put in my faith in you, too." Purple Heart smiled. "You are a dependable friend."

"I agree with Neptune-chan." Mach agreed. "You may be stubborn but you are the type of person that I can have my faith on when it comes to fighting evil." he then looked at Black Heart. "You should say something too, Noire-san."

"Huh? Me?" she asked. "I don't really like it, but fine. As my upperclassman of sorts, I'll turst you a little."

"I have my faith in you, Blanc." Mashin Chaser nodded.

"Same here." Iris Heart agreed.

Blanc smiled as she placed her hand by her heart. "I feel… a little bit of power… But with just this much, I can at least…" she closed her eyes and we soon saw that she finally transformed into her HDD form. "Transform! Hell yeah!"

"What is this madness!?" Mr. Badd demanded.

"Mister Rat! Keep the camera rolling." Iris Heart said.

"Yes, madam." Pirachu said.

"Hahahahahah hahahahah! And now I will grind your wrinkled ass into dust without a second's hesitation!" White Heart declared.

"What a psycho." Black Heart commented.

"Now there are four CPUs and three Kamen Riders to contend with." Purple Heart smirked.

"Mmm, this aggressive Blanny is my type too…"

Mach and I shivered upon her tone. "Now you know how I feel, Go-senpai." I said.

"Yeah… if Shin-nii is here, he will be running faster from her than Nee-san scaring him. " Mach said.

"Darn… I never would have thought this would happen…" Mr. Badd grimaced. "But it's also my chance to bury all four CPUs and you so called Kamen Riders here and take over the world like a true businessman."

"Like hell…" White Heart said.

"And thanks to Lupin's help, I managed to make this helpful mech." he pressed a button and a pod came down behind Mr. Badd. He jumped back as he was protected by some shielding but the mech itself as it powered up. It was three times out size with silver armor as it had purple claws and spikes. The mech's head had green eyes and two spikes on the sides.

" **Not very original…** " Mr. Belt commented. " **I seen cooler designs before I was like this.** "

"Hmph. I'll crush that ugly mech suit like a soda can!" White Heart scoffed. "You'll know my true rage and regret crossing me!"

Purple Heart pointed her blade at Mr. Badd. "We mustn't kill him." she reminded. "We need to make this little birdie sing."

"Is it time to begin?" Iris Heart smiled before looking at Pirachu who was holding the camera, viewing the fight. "Start filming us, my lovely Mister Rat."

"You got it!" Pirachu nodded.

"Actually this fight will be done in Mach speed." Mach said as he stood in front of us.

"Go-senpai?" I asked.

"Oh? So Mach wants to make this a quick finish." Iris Heart smiled.

Mr. Badd scoffed. "How can a lone man in white armor like you can beat me?" he questioned. "You think you can defeat me?"

"Indeed… but it also time to show you how serious I can become..." Mach said before a mini road coming toward him and he got out a red Shift Car with a white motorcycle attached to it.

"Belt-san, isn't that…!" I gasped in surprise.

" **Shift Dead Heat…** **I thought it was back in the Drive Pit…"** Mr. Belt muttered. " **Then all the other Shift Cars and Signal Bikes really have been brought here as well…"**

"Time to show you how I roll at Mach Speed!" Mach announced as he presented a familiar motorcycle with side car.

He then switching it with the Signal Bike in his Mach Driver.

 **SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR!**

After that, he pressed down the Driver.

 **RIDER!**

 **DEADHEAT!**

An energetic Spanish tune played as red holographic armor appeared and attached to him before it solidified. His helmet was now framed with red parts, his torso armor was red as well, along with a black car tire that attached to him diagonally and the wheel on his right shoulder showed a meter of some sort.

This is Mach Deadheat Form.

"Ne, Blanc-chan, care to help me out on taking down this businessman!" Mach asked as he was ready to fight.

"Fine with me…"

The white armored duo got ready as Mach tightly clenched his fists, no doubt that the Deadheat is trying to make him go berserk.

They charged forward as Mr. Bad tried to strike Mach but White Heart blocked the attack with her axe.

With this as an opening, Mach delivered a forceful punch onto Mr. Badd, lowering its shielding as well as damaging the mech itself.

" **Go, remember not to be in that form for too long!"** Mr. Belt informed.

"What's bad about that form of his, Mr. Belt?" Purple Heart asked.

" **It causes the user of that Shift Car/Signal Bike to go berserk and can only go back to normal if Chase or Enrique were to use their finisher."** He responded with a concerned emoticon.

"Then we need to be ready…" I said.

White Heart and Mach continued their assault on Mr. Bad dad he did his best to block them but with no avail due to Mach's increased speed and power along with White Heart's strength and skills.

"Get ready to get your ass handed to you, minister!" White Heart roared as she brought her axe down to the mech's arm, severing it.

"This is impossible! I can't lose to you two!" Mr. Badd exclaimed.

"Face it, you and the Seven Sages will go down like every enemy Chase, Shin-nii, and I fought!" Mach declared before lift up part of the Mach Driver and pressed the button.

 **HISSATSU!**

He then pressed down the back part of the Driver.

 **BURST! FULL THROTTLE! DEADHEAT!**

Mach was then enveloped in red and yellow energy before he jumped in the air, rolling as more colors enveloped him, showing the amount of power that is increasing. He yelled before jumping up and did his Rider Kick towards Mr. Badd's machine. A red colored energy wheel formed around Mach as it spun to stop until it reach the machine and exploded on contact. Mr. Badd cried out in pain as smoke billowed from his machine and he fall to the ground.

Mach quickly reverted back to civilian form when he saw the meter close to red.

 **NICE WORK!**

"That takes care of him." Mashin Chaser said as he reverted back to civilian form.

"We are not done just yet…" I sighed before pointed at White Heart and Iris Heart who are approaching Mr. Badd as Pirachu continues the live broadcast with the camera.

* * *

"Reporting live from Lowee's Basilicom, this is Neptune and…." Neptune started as she held onto a microphone.

"The lovely Noire, presenting you this empty husk of a man…" Noire started before gesturing to Mr. Badd as Iris Heart and White Heart were teaching him a lesson.

"I'm so sorrrrrryyyyyyy!" he apologized. "Agh, I have shamed my name! I apologize for my life, wahhh!"

"I can't hear you bitch! Say it louder!" White Heart shouted before kicking Mr. Badd.

"Ouch! Please don't shout…!" he begged.

"Hahaha! How dare you try and impersonate a human, you swine! Get on all fours and squeal!" Iris Heart demanded before kicking him in the spleen.

"Ack, stop! Please stop kicking me square in the spleen! Owwww!"

"To summarize, the junk that went down was all the Seven Sages' wicked scheme." Neptune explained to the camera. "And now, we go to Miss Noire for some freshy-fresh commentary."

"Um, okay." Noire started. "It might look like we're coercing a confession, but what he's saying is the truth. Actually, it's probably too late for me to ask, but is it really safe to broadcast this?"

AS they continue their chat, Chase, Go, Mr. Belt, and I were watching from the side as I ate a snack. "Are you sure this is a good idea to let Blanc-chan and Plutia-chan do this…?" Go asked. "Should we stop them?"

I shrugged. "Nah, Mr. Badd did betray this nation so let's give White Heart the chance. Consider this his punishment." I answered.

We cringed on the next hit that Mr. Badd received from White Heart. "Ouch…" I muttered. "That's gotta hurt."

"But what about the children viewing this?" Gou asked.

" **That is what I am worried about as well."** Mr. Belt agreed as he had a concerned emoticon.

We then heard Neptune say, "Mommies and daddies of the word, cover your spawn's eyes and ears real tight."

"Um, it's too late for that." Noire said.

"H-Hey, rat! Turn the camera off." Mr. Badd pleaded. "At least let your fallen comrade keep his pride, please…!"

"If you do that, dear rodent, you know what will happen." Iris Heart reminded Pirachu.

"Oh, man… Sorry chump, but I'm Lady Plutia's loyal servant!" Pirachu responded.

"Like I said, if anyone can make that rat obey other than the Seven Sages, it's Plutia." I said to Go. Go nodded.

"You were right about that." Go said as he ate his snack as well.

The three of us continued to watch White Heart and Plutia torment Mr. Badd as Neptune and Noire did their broadcast. I felt bad for Mr. Badd but he got what he deserved. "Ne, Enrique-san, I have a favor to ask."

"Huh? What favor?"

"Since Belt-san is helping you make more Shift Cars, can you make Signal Bikes and possibly another Mach Driver?" Gou asked.

"I guess so." I answered. "Belt-san, is it possible to make a Mach Driver…?"

" **It is possible. But I don't have or know the plans that will allow you make the another Mach Driver.** " Mr. Belt said.

"But I do…" Go said.

"What…?' Mr. Belt and I asked in surprise.

Go reached in his jacket before handing me a USB drive. "I found this in my jacket the day I came here." he answered. "I wanted to know what it was and found out that it was the blueprints for the Mach Driver."

I looked at it before putting it in my pocket. "Well, Chase looks like you will be Kamen Rider Chaser again soon." I smiled.

"I see. And it looks like the girls are almost done here." Chase said.

"Yep and now the Seven Sages are exposed of their evil doings that they are actually doing." I said. At least now Go and Chase can teach more on what it truly means to be a true Kamen Rider.

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT DRIVE)**

"Are those babies…?' I asked, seeing the three little infants.

 _The girls were surprised to see Enrique humming a peaceful tone as the Peashy, Compa, and IF were sleeping. This left them stunned to see him act this kind and gentle to the three infants._

"Leanbox made a declaration of war on us?" Go asked, shocked. "What did we do?"

"Move, move, move, move, move… pleeeeeease!" Negear's voice screamed, as I saw the others moved away.

"Please get off of us...!" Mr. Belt and I muffled at her.

 **Next Time:** The CPU Candidate of Planeptune! Infants in the Basilicom!?

* * *

 **A/N:** That is it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well as the fight introducing the Deadheat form. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well. See you all in the next chapter. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey you guys... I am here to notify you all that I will be going on a hiatus for a while on _all_ my stories. The reason is that my grandmother passed away earlier this morning... I'm sorry but I just need time to be away from anything for awhile. I apologize if you were looking forward to any updates... see you all later...**


	11. Chapter 10: CPU Candidate of Planeptune!

**A/** **N** **:** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter as well as the introduction of Mach Deadheat form. Feel free to submit more OC Shift Car/Signal Bike/Viral Cores but on PM. Now let us begin the chapter of this story!

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Mr. Belt**

 _ **Roidmudes/Monsters**_

* * *

It has been a couple of days since we fought Mr. Badd, one of the members of the Seven Sages. Also Go joining us and him using the Deadheat form. Right now, we were back in Planeptune as I was in the lab looking over the plans of the Mach Driver as Chase continued to explore the town. "Wow… so this is the plans of the Mach Driver…" I muttered. "You think we can actually build this, Belt-san?"

" **With this, we will be able to. This might take a long while to create it but with the technology in this town, it will make the process quicker than before."** he assured.

"Okay." I nodded as I heard the door open, making me look and saw Go as he saw the Shift Cars driving around on the mini tracks that are on the walls and the stuff lying around. "Hey, Go-senpai."

"How is it going, Enrique?" Go asked.

"It's alright. You were right about the USB drive holding the plans for the Mach Driver." I nodded as Go laid back on a chair.

"You seem to have adjusted here pretty well. Not to mention being smart from what I can see around me."

"Gotta thank, Belt-san. He's been teaching me with all this." I gestured to my surroundings. "I'm still in the progress of making another Shift Car and a new Signal Bike." I pointed at the parts that were on a desk; two Core Driviars and some colored parts.

" **He has done good work for the past three years here."** Mr. Belt added.

"I can tell." Go nodded. "You think we will ever have a chance to get back to our respective home worlds?"

I was quiet. "I don't know…" I muttered. "I may have been here for three years, suffering amnesia but I have been trying to find out how to go back home… it is taking longer than I can imagine." I looked at him. "I'll try my best to find a way for all four of us to head back. After all I'm sure the others will be happy to see Chase again."

"Thanks, Enrique-san."he smiled. "You really do remind me of Shin-nii. I'm sure the two of you would have been good friends."

As I was gonna go back to my work, we heard a shout, "WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The CPU Candidate of Planeptune! Infants in the Basilicom!?**

The shout made us fall of our seats before Go and I got up. "What the hell?" I said.

" **Sounded like it came from Plutia-san's room."** Mr. Belt said.

"Let's go find out what happened." Go said.

I nodded before I grabbed Mr. Belt and the three of us headed to Plutia's room. When we did we were greeted with Noire and Blanc along with Neptune and Histoire. Plutia on the other hand had, surrounding her, was… three babies?

"Are those babies…?" I asked, seeing the three infants.

The three infants were different. One in a blue baby outfit has fair skin, green eyes, brown hair and a leaf-like ribbon on the side of her head. The second infant has fair skin, cream colored hair, red eyes that spoke innocence and wearing a pink baby outfit. The third and final infant was wearing a black and yellow baby outfit with her hair being dirty blonde color, dark blue eyes, and two red beads on her hair.

"Yes, as you may know, with the disappearance of children, we made the basilicom to act as a daycare for now." Historie explained to Go and I.

"Oh yeah, there has been cases like that going on." I remembered but also upset since children have been disappearing. Chase and I are still wondering if it was the work of the Roidmudes but it doesn't sound like them nor Banno's work.

"We were wondering if you two can help us." Historie asked. "Neptune, Blanc, Noire, and Plutia are helping but can you two help us as well?"

"I-I don't know." I said. "I never took a task like this before."

"Well… I don't know." Go looks nervous at the babies. "If only Nee-chan was here, she might handle them." he said, nervously.

"Please don't leave us to do this." Neptune pleaded.

"Aww, come on, you two…" Plutia pleaded as well. "It can get frustrating that I might end up transforming…"

Now this made the three of us panic. There was no way in hell we would allow Plutia transform in front of the infants! "That's even worse!" I panicked.

" **Are you insane, Plutia-san!? You will scar the infants for life due to your nature in HDD form!"** Mr. Belt agreed.

"Yeah! That is no way you should abused your transformation for something like this or the infants won't be your friends if they grow up!" Go said.

"Pleeeease?" Neptune and Plutia pleaded.

Go and I looked at each other then at Mr. Belt before we sighed in defeat. "Fine… we'll help." we said.

Oh, how difficult it was to help them out after that but we came to learn that the infants names were Compa, IF (a strange name though), and Peashy.

After a couple of days, it was getting more and more challenging for the both of us including the girls. It was now nighttime as all six of us were sitting on chairs, doing our best as we were wearing headphones. Why you ask?

The babies were crying and it was in the middle of the night!

" **Why can't I ever wear headphones…?"** Mr. Belt muttered as he and I were hearing the infants' cry even with the headphones on.

"I need sleep…" I groaned as I face planted on the table. I lifted my head up as the girls and Go looked like they were getting tired but even with the headphones on, they still heard them cry.

"Now I know how Nee-chan felt…" Go groaned.

We looked at Plutia was covering her ears as she was wearing headphones. We were glad she hasn't went into her HDD form yet. Noire, and Blanc were getting annoyed to the cries as well. Neptune on the other hand had two headphones over her ears.

"Gah! Why can't I ever get my sleep!" Noire exclaimed.

"This is becoming very annoying…." Blanc said as she clenched the edge of the table as parts of it was literally snapped off by her grip.

The girls looked like they were getting to the point they want to make the infants quiet… by force. I simply got up and headed to the room where the infants are. Upon entering, they were still crying as I walked to the crib that held the three. I stared at them as I became quiet as the noise became oblivious to my ears.

" **Enrique… why are you quiet?"**

I didn't answer as I felt some pain in my head.

 _The little boy watched the baby girl cry as his eyes showed like he is very tired. 'Marie… please let me sleep.' he pleaded. His parents were out for a late dinner but he woke up late because of his baby sister was crying for almost 10 minutes._

 _He began to think until he began to hum a tune he remembered. He heard his baby sister being quiet for a moment before continuing to cry. This made him blink before he took a deep breath and hummed the tune again._

 _Within minutes the baby girl slowly stopped crying as she looked at the little boy. He smiled as he continued to hum as he did his best as his baby sister slowly falls asleep._

" **Enrique?"**

I simply reached in the crib and held the three with effort before sitting by the chair. Looking at them, I took a deep breath before letting out a tune.

The same tune I sang to my little sister.

* * *

 _Go and the girls were covering their ears, already having enough of the torture. "GAAAAH! I can't take this anymore!" Noire exclaimed before the moment she removed her hands from her ears, there was no crying._

" _Uh guys… Uncover your ears." She said._

 _They did as instructed and surprisingly heard the babies no longer crying._

" _Where's Enrique?" Neptune asked._

" _I don't know, but why has the crying stop?" Go asked, confused._

 _They looked at each other before they headed to the room. As they got closer to the room, they heard humming, "you guys hear that?" Go asked._

 _They nodded as they approached the room more closer. The tune was filled with innocence, peace, and kindness._

 _When they opened the door, they were treated with a cute and peaceful sight._ _Enrique was humming a tune as the infants were fast asleep in his arms._

 _The girls were surprised to see Enrique humming a peaceful tone as Peashy, Compa, and IF were sleeping. This left them stunned to see him act this kind and gentle to the three infants._

* * *

"Enri-" Neptune started before I placed a finger over my lips, telling them to be quiet before I continued to hum the tune.

Once I finished the tune, the three were fast asleep before I gently got up and placed them back in the crib.

Walking away, I motioned the others to leave the room in which they did. We left the room and stayed in the hallway. "Enrique, what was that?" Plutia asked quietly. "That tune was so pretty!"

"Yeah, where did you learn that?" Go asked.

I showed a small smile as a tear fell down from my face. "It is because I have a little sister back where I'm from." I answered. "My memory… It was my times with my little sister. The tune was something I sang to myself, bringing a peaceful of mind. I sang it to my little sister when she was an infant as well."

"I see…" Go said.

"That sounds lovely." Plutia said with a smile.

I slowly nodded before walking past them. "I'm gonna get some sleep now." I said before heading to my room. Once in my room, I placed Mr. Belt on the nightstand before laying in bed.

" **Enrique, are you gonna be alright…?"**

"I'll be alright, Belt-san," I assured with sorrow behind my tone. "I just need my sleep…"

I didn't feel like talking more because after the memory I just remembered, I feel like I really want to go home. Seeing that memory makes me wonder what is going on back in my home world. All that is what I am worried about but how did I end up here is the question that keeps running back in my mind.

 _'What happened to me...?'_ I thought to myself.

With that sleep took over as I let my mind drift into the dreams that goes on in my head, waiting for the next day to begin.

* * *

The next day began as I woke up to check on the IF, Compa, and Peashy knowing that they will wake up soon. Opening the door, I saw they were still asleep but giggling at the same time.

I smiled before I noticed them open their eyes. They giggled and Peashy was reaching her arms out, making me chuckle. "Let's see… Peashy, IF, and Compa."

They cooed cutely and nodded. "Whoa…" I muttered before letting out a smile. "Well. my name is Enrique. Say Enrique."

"Enriko/Emri/Enri-ri." The infants mispronounced.

"No, it's Enrique." I chuckled. "'Enn-Ree-Kay."

"Enriko/Emri/Enri-ri." The infants mispronounced once again, much to my dismay. I sighed as I heard Mr. Belt laugh.

" **The infants will keep calling you that you know."** Mr. Belt informed. " **And it seems that the infant, Peashy had already taken a liking to you."**

I blinked before looking down at Peashy who was reaching her arms out still. I chuckled before I reached out to gently hold her. As I lifted her up, she was cheering. "Enriko!" She cooed cheerfully. "Higher! Higher!"

I chuckled as I raised my arms higher as she cheered. To be honest, seeing Peashy like this made my heart melt to utter happiness. It felt like I was with my little sister back home.

" **Never thought you would be this kind, Enrique."** Mr. Belt mused. " **Looks like IF and Compa want to join."**

He wasn't kidding as I noticed the two with their arms out. "Alright, alright." I said as I begin to play with the three.

After a while, they have been playing with me as they were right now slowly chasing the Shift Cars. I sat down on the floor as Peashy was on my lap as she cheered while watching the Shift Cars around us with IF and Compa crawling after them.

"Never saw you as a father or brother figure to the three, Enrique-san." A familiar voice said.

I turned my head and saw Go with a grin. "I guess it's a part of me since I have a little sister back home," I responded, making him chuckle.

"Brings back how Nee-san treated me. Seeing you and little Peashy." he said.

" **Peashy has quickly taken a liking to him, Go."** Mr. Belt said from the dresser.

He chuckled until Peashy threw a plastic block at him. At first I thought it wouldn't hurt him but… it hit him, hard, and he fell back with swirly eyes. "Go-go fell!" Compa said.

"Yay! Goey fell!" Peashy cheered from my lap.

" **Wow… for an infant, she certainly has strength."** Mr. Belt remarked.

"What happened to him?" a female voice asked.

I looked and saw Noire, Neptune, Plutia, and Blanc. "Oh, Peashy here threw her toy at Go but…" I looked back down at Go. "She certainly has strength for knocking him out."

"I can't believe it either too." Go muttered as he got back up, rubbing his head and got his senses together. "She is a special infant."

Peashy cooed, acting innocent to what she did but she enjoyed throwing it. "Enriko, hungry!" She informed.

"Food! Food!" The other two agreed. I chuckled.

"Alright, alright." I looked at the girls. "Can you help me with the cooking?"

"I didn't know you can cook." Neptune said with stars in her eyes. "Is your food like 5-stars?!"

"I'm not so sure it is _that_ good." I chuckled before clapping my hands. "So who wants to help me out?"

"I guess that I would help out." Noire said.

The other two other CPUs snickered except Plutia who was confused to why the two snicker.

* * *

Noire and I were in the kitchen part of the Basilicom. Go and the other CPUs were setting up as they also made sure the infants are looked after. I was cooking breakfast for the others as Noire was making porridge for the infants. "At least we all got better sleep last night after the whole event of the three." I said.

"Well, you're right about that." she agreed. "Still, I'm surprised you have a sister and remember a tune like that."

I showed a small smile as I cook, but at the same time, trying to hide my sadness. "Yeah…" I muttered. "It felt nice remembering that… having a little sister…"

' _But what did happened to her?'_ I thought confused. I remember having a little sister but the rest was blurry. I began to finish up the food as I placed them on the plate.

Noire did the same as she placed the infants' food in the bowls. "Hey Enrique…" Noire said.

"Yeah?"

"Even though you have amnesia, why do you always want to help us and others?" she asked.

"I can't remember much but I guess it was something involving my dad's death." I answered. "I want to help because I don't want to see my friends get hurt. Sure Go and Chase are better fighters than me but I want to protect everyone even those that I care about. That includes Neptune, Blanc, Plutia, and you."

This cause a slight red flustered form on Noire's face.

"Are you alright, Noire?" I asked.

"Yep, perfectly fine!" she answered quickly.

"Uh… ok." I said.

I soon take two plates while Noire take other plates as we went back to the living room. When we made it, we saw the infants cheering to see the food as I began to set down the plates.

"Food! Food!" they cheered.

"Alright, take it easy." I said, trying to calm them down.

"Enriko I want food!" Peashy pouted.

"Here's your food." Noire responded, placing a bowl in front of Peashy.

After giving them their meals, we began to eat but Peashy was eating a bit sloppy as she spilled some food. I sighed before I grabbed a napkin as I gently wiped away the food on her face while she pouted.

"Awww." the other CPUs cooed.

"It's not like you have to do the same to the other two." I countered.

They stopped, making Go laugh. "He has got you there you three." he said to Neptune, Blanc, and Plutia.

Blanc's eye furrowed before she kicked Go in the shin with her foot. "Ite… why did you have to do that?" he asked, rubbing his shin as IF, Peashy, and Compa laughed upon seeing Go's reaction.

"Hey, they are laughing." Plutia noticed.

"Maybe she can do that again to make them laugh." Neptune suggested.

"No! No!" Go shaked his head.

"Then be quiet." Blanc said. He quickly nodded.

We all continued to eat our breakfast as Noire and I helped feed the three infants.

" **You know Enrique, you, Noire, and the three infants look like a family."** Mr. Belt remarked.

WHAT!?

This made the two of us blush, looking away. "B-Belt-san!" I flustered. "We aren't like that! We are just doing what we can to help the three."

"Y-Yeah! B-Besides, who would be with a guy like him." she pointed at me, stammering.

"Well Shin-nii and Nee-san was like that." Go pointed out.

Damn you, Go! I am trying to think of a good comeback as I look at him and Blanc before an idea form in my head. A smirk appeared on my face, "Oh yeah? What about you and Blanc?" I shot back. "You two certainly are getting along after our escape from the dungeon and you two working together to beat Mr. Badd."

This cause them to spat out their tea at same time.

"I wonder how your sister is going to react?" I added. "Seeing as how you are hanging out with a girl like Blanc."

"Oi!" He flustered. "Don't bring Nee-chan in this!"

"I'm just saying, Go." I said. "You two _do_ make a good couple."

Blanc had a shadow appear over her eyes with a red glow on her left eye. She grabbed her plate and threw it at my face but I dodged it and it hit the wall. "Don't even think about swearing. There are infants here."

This cause Blanc to grit her teeth. Haha! _'Me-1, Blanc-0.'_

I felt a bowl of porridge hit the side of my head, causing me to fall off the chair. "Ow…" I groaned.

"That was for not keeping your mouth shut." Blanc said, looking away. "Karma hurts doesn't it?"

I got up as I looked at Peashy who waved her spoon like a flag with no bowl. She was the one who threw it. The bowl on the side of my head slowly fell off my head but half of my face was covered in porridge. I sighed before getting up. "If you excuse me, I need to get myself cleaned up."

* * *

 _After a while, Go and the others were cleaning up the mess that was left on the table along with the bowl on the floor. As Go and Blanc clean the dishes, Go was still slightly flustered from what his kouhai, taking Shinnosuke's place as the new Drive, said._

" _I can't believe Enrique-san had to do that." he muttered._

 _Blanc too was flustering from that. Seriously, she is a CPU, not a human like Go. "He may have got what he deserved but I think a better idea to add to that karma." she said._

" _I agree." Go said. "He did mention he was gonna get himself cleaned up…. what_ if _we tell Noire that he isn't there, allowing her to enter the bath?"_

 _This made Blanc have a diabolical grin._

 _When they finished cleaning the dishes, Go walked up to Noire. "Hey, Noire-chan. Enrique-san is finished with the bath, you can go on ahead."_

" _Huh? Oh alright." she responded before leaving the room. Go gave Blanc a thumb up in which she returned._

* * *

After getting my clothes cleaned up, I was in the bath, relaxing in warm water. It felt nice to relax after all that. But why did Mr. Belt and Go have to say that about me and Noire? We are just friends and comrades. Sure she kissed me on the cheek… wait, why am I remembering that!?

I shook my head, clearing my head. "I gotta relax…" I muttered. "It's just me in the warm water…" I sighed as my head lowered, making my eyes and hair being the only thing to be seen in the water. I opened my eyes a bit to look at my reflection on the water's surface, seeing the power symbols on my eyes as well as it being blue.

Suddenly my thought interrupted when I heard the door opened. I turned my head and blushed heavily to what I was seeing.

' _Oh my god…'_ I thought as I can swear I had a nosebleed coming down. "N-Noire!? What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed as I quickly turned away.

It was Noire alright. But she let her hair down and… no clothes on at all. She looks amazing. GAH! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! "Wh-Why are you here?!" Noire stammered.

"I am still taking a bath!" I countered, still blushing.

"B-But… Go told me that you already finished..." Noire stuttered, trying to cover her body with her hands.

My eye twitched from hearing that. Go!? He told her that! Oh, he is _so_ gonna get it! "He is gonna get it!" I exclaimed but also not looking at Noire.

She was gonna leave the bathroom but when she tried to pull the door, it couldn't open. "What the!? It's not opening!"

My eye widen. "WHAT!?"

She tried to open it but she noticed a faint shadow behind the door, "Go! Blanc! You idiots!" she shouted, trying to open the door to leave.

"Can't you use your CPU power to busted the door?" I asked.

"And others to see how you are!? NO!" she exclaimed.

I sighed as I lowered myself more into the water. "Go and Blanc are gonna get it." I mumbled. We were both locked in the bathroom without our clothes on. This is really embarrassing. How am I gonna get out of the bathtub when Noire is right by the door! "N-Noire, hand me a towel and turn away." I informed.

She quickly nodded before tossing a towel at me, causing me to catch it without looking. When I caught it, she turned away as I put a towel around my waist and sat down across the wall without looking at her.

We were quiet for couple of minutes. This was _really_ embarrassing. "How am I gonna continue my bath now…" I muttered.

"How are we going to get out of here anyway?" Noire questioned to herself.

"Beats the heck out of me…" I responded. I wanted to turn my head but I am sure the only thing I would be greeted with is a punch or kick to the face. We sighed.

"H-hey.." She called out.

"Yeah?"

"D-do want m-me to help wash your back…?" She stammered.

I blushed lightly before I nodded, "y-yeah that would be helpful…"

I heard her footsteps approaching behind me before it stopped. I then felt the bath sponge rub against my back. ' _Calm down, calm down…'_ I thought to myself.

"H-How does it feel?" Noire asked.

"Better since i couldn't reach that far on my back." I responded with a blush.

"S-so how is it like? Being this… Dark Drive and all."

I pondered for a moment. "Well there are times I question myself being the new Drive." I answered. "Sure it can be cool but I often ask myself if it is worth being the new Drive…" I looked at my hands. "The reason… I want to help everyone and protect them. I may be a guy getting his memories back but I want to prevent people or my friends from getting hurt." I answered.

"I see…"

After that we were silent as she helps me clean my back. For some reason talking to her felt… Nice. I just don't know why. "Hey Noire…"

"Yes Enrique…?"

"Thanks…"

I swore she was blushing from what I said. "I-it's no problem." She said.

We heard some scuffle behind the door before a thud was heard. I closed my eyes since I heard Noire stand up and turn the knob on the door which surprisingly, I heard it open. "It's open!" She said. She looked at me as I turned away.

"You can go on ahead, I'll get my clothes once you are done changing." I said.

She quickly nodded as she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Still how is it now unlocked?

* * *

 _Chase crossed his arms at the two after Mr. Belt explained to him what Go and Blanc did._

" _Next time, Go, don't do that." Chase warned. "That includes you Blanc."_

" _ **That was rather shameful for barricading Enrique and Noire in the bathroom."**_ _Mr. Belt added._

 _Both Blanc and Go look slight down after being lectured by them._

" _ **So you are to apologize to the two once they get here."**_ _Mr. Belt said. "_ _ **Am I clear?"**_

 _The two nodded._

* * *

After that whole fiasco of the bathroom, I was back in my clothes, and with the infants as they were trying to catch the Shift Cars.

They look like they're having fun, making me smile at the sight.

Soon Noire came out of the hallway. I blushed as I looked away, trying to not remember how amazing-GAH! Damn it brain, quit it!

I took notice of Go and Blanc walking up to us. "Um, Enrique-san, Noire-chan… we want to apologize for what we did." Go said, rubbing the back of his head.

I took notice of Chase with Mr. Belt on top of the table. Connecting the dots, Chase must have been the one to move the barricade. "What you did was the _most_ embarrassing moment that I could remember." I said. "Did you have any idea how it was for me and Noire to be stuck in the bathroom with only the towels to cover our modesty?"

"Couldn't she just forced the door to open with HDD?" Blanc asked.

"Bust down a door in HDD, equals a broken wall. Do the math." Noire glared at Blanc.

The two glares at each other as lighting sparks between them.

"I thought that only happened in anime." Go comment.

"Same here." I nodded as we watch the two.

After that, we managed to continue on with taking care of the infants. Within a couple of hours we were exhausted. "Ugh… I'm exhausted as a horse…" Neptune said.

"Good work everyone." Plutia commented, not exhausted.

"How are _you_ not exhausted?" Noire asked her.

"I'm not cut out for being a babysitter…" Go muttered with Blanc nodding in agreement.

They turned their heads to look at me as the infants were around me, sleeping by my legs as I sat. "How come you are not exhausted either?" Blanc asked.

"Hello. I told you I have a little sister back where I am from, remember?" I reminded. "I was a little kid back then who had to look after a baby sister who is like these three. I had to get used to it."

"You have a point there." Go said.

Neptune took notice of the three infants as they were sleeping near my legs. "These tiny humans are so cute when they're asleep like that." she smiled.

"They all take a liking to Enrique as well." Chase said, gesturing to the infants. "The one in yellow especially. No doubt they see him as a brother-like figure."

"You're sooooo lucky, Enrique…. I was the one taking care of them first, but they like you…" Plutia pouted.

"I guess it's my brother instincts." I chuckled.

We then took notice of mini Historie floating quickly into the room, in a panic. "This is terrible! Neptune, it is absolutely terrible!"

"What is it, Mini-Histy?" Neptune asked.

"Hush. Babies are sleeping here. You have to be quiet. For them." Plutia informed Mini-Historie.

Mini-Histoire took notice of the three infants by me. "Oh… I am sorry… But this is no time for that!" she said quietly. "Please listen!"

"Let's hear her out." Chase said. "From her state of panic, it must be important."

"Fine, fine." Neptune pouted. "What happened?"

"O-Oh, um, okay then, I have bad news, and worse news."

"Bad and worse, huh?" Pluta wondered. "Let's start with the bad news, please..."

"This concerns all of you CPUs, except Enrique." she started. "There was something akin to a declaration of war against all three nations a moment ago."

This caught us by surprise. "A declaration of war? That sucks." Blanc remarked.

"Technically, it was something different. How can I put this…?" Mini-Histoire tried to find a way to say it perfectly. "The message was more like… 'I want to declare war, so come to my nation at once and the Kamen Riders as well to come to my nation.'"

"Come to 'my nation'? What?" Noire repeated, confused. "I haven't heard anything about a new nation being formed."

"There has. It is an island nation south of us named Leanbox." Histoire answered.

"Leanbox made a declaration of war on us?" Go asked, shocked. "What did we do?"

"Beats me." Neptune shrugged.

"Neppy, do you know something?" Plutia asked.

"Maybe but I don't know." she said, making us sweatdrop. "Anyway, what's the worse news?"

"I received a transmission from the other me, but I have placed her on hold for now…"

"Oh, Big Histy? Why's that bad?" she asked.

"Well.. she…"

"She what? Spit it out of that adorably tiny mouth!" Neptune was waiting for an answer.

"She has found your way home." she answered.

"So Neptune is…" Noire started.

"Going back…" Blanc continued.

"Home?" Plutia finished. The girls were quiet for a moment before the information finally registered in their head, "WHAAAAAT!?" They exclaimed in unison.

* * *

We all made it to the courtyard as we looked at Mini-Histoire "Alright. I have done as instructed and have come outside to the courtyard." she informed through communications with the big-Histoire

Neptune was quiet along with the rest of us. "Neppy, are you really going home?" Plutia asked, sad.

"Uh… well…" she was trying to find a right answer.

"She's not from our world, remember?" Noire reminded her.

"Same for us." I, Chase, and Go added at the same time.

"Aww, boo…" Plutia muttered sadly.

"Plutie, it'll be sad times for me, too… but…"

"Just go, already. The rest of us have to hurry up and deal with… Leanbox, was it?" Noire stated.

"I think being _that_ stubborn at a time like this is a bit much." Blanc said.

"Understood. I will put you on speaker." Mini-Histoire said.

Before we knew it, we heard Big-Histoire's voice. " _Oh! Neptune, can you hear me_?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I hear you." she answered sadly.

" _I apologize for the delay_." she apologized. " _I have discovered a way for us to bring you back home. And it is all because you worked very hard in that world."_

"I do try, y'know…"

" _I will open the pathway right now, so please…"_

Neptune interrupted her. "H-Hey, Histy…"

" _Yes? What is it?"_

"Can I just stay just a bit longer?" she pleased. "It won't be _too_ long."

" _Hmm_?"

"Neppy…" Plutia smiled.

"I still got stuff to do over here!" Neptune explained. "If I abandon my gal pals and guy pals, I feel like a crummy character! You still got Nepgear and the rest on your side, so even if I don't come back yet…"

" _But your shares are plummeting each and every day you remain away."_ Big-Histoire interjected. " _If you miss this chance, I cannot guarantee that there will be another one."_

"Oh. Really? But… uh…" Neptune muttered.

"You have to go back home, Neptune-chan." Go stated. Plutia looked like she was gonna cry.

"D-Don't cry…" Neptune pleaded.

"Our time together was short but it was enjoyable." Blanc commented.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Hanging out with you for three years, I enjoyed the fun."

"T-Thank you, En… I will miss you too even though you stole my first kiss and I will remember you." Neptune said.

"WHAT!?" Noire exclaimed as her face was red with... jealousy?

"Oh boy." Go muttered with a sly grin.

I panicked as I looked at Noire. "L-Look, it's not like that, Noire! I took a piece of her food and didn't know when I ate it from the fork she used. Belt-san told me after that!" I explained, waving my arms in a panic.

"B-But it still an indirect kiss and it's a kiss!" Noire shot back.

I tried to find a better explanation before looking at my two senpais. "Go! Chase! Help me out here!" I pleaded.

"I don't know much about this situation." Chase answered.

"You're on your own…" Go said.

"Ehem." Blanc cleared her throat to get our attention. "Save your lovers quarrel for later."

"We are not lovers!" Noire flustered.

" _I will open the path now,_ " Big-Histoire's voice informed, catching our attention. " _When I do, Neptune, please enter it."_

Before we knew it, a portal opened up in front of Neptune. "So when I walk down this path, it's like turning my backside to Plutia and them…" she said.

" _Histoire! Is Neptune really coming back to us!?"_ Nepgear's voice asked over the speaker.

" _No, Nepgear, do not disturb this very sensitive process!"_ Big-Histoire warned. _"I need to concentrate."_

" _Hey what's this light? Is she coming back through this?"_ she asked.

" _Please stop, I said!"_

Neptune was confused to the ruckus that she hears from the speaker. "Huh? Histy, what's the deal? Sounds like a ruckus."

" _Th-There is a slight problem_." Big-Histoire replied. " _Jeez, I tried to keep this operation confidential too…"_

" _Neptune! Can you hear me!?_ " Nepgear called out.

"I hear with my little ear, Nepgear…" she answered.

" _I don't see her! Where is she_?"

" _I asked you to stop… No! It's dangerous to get that close!"_

Close? Close to what? Was she talking about the portal?

"..So, what's going on?" Noire asked.

"It seems my little sister is causing some mischief." Neptune replied, embarrassed.

"Really?" I asked as I looked at the light.

" _Huh? Oh-oh! I think I'm getting pulled in! Eeeeek!"_ Nepgear screamed.

" _Nepgear!? Nepgear_!" Big-Histoire called out as the portal disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Methinks we should get outta the way." She picked up Mini-Histy. "Let's pick up Mini-Histy… and put her down here…"

I took notice of the others moving back. "Uhhh… why is everyone moving back?" I asked.

" **That is what I'm wondering…"** Mr. Belt agreed.

"Eeeeek….!" a familiar voice screamed.

" **I heard a girl scream that is for sure."**

"Me too." I nodded.

"Move, move, move, move, move, move… pleeeeease!" Nepgear's voice screamed as I noticed the others moved away more. I slowly looked up and saw Nepgear. "AAAH!" I screamed before she soon fall from the sky then landed on me, creating a dust cloud.

"Aww, ouch…" I heard Nepgear mutter while _I_ am flat on the ground with my back hurting like hell! "My back…" I squealed.

"Neptune! I… I found you!" I heard Nepgear said, happy to see her. "I've missed you so much!"

"That's sweet, kiddo. I missed you too, and I'm happy and stuff but…" she started. "You are on my friend's back.

"Huh?" she wondered before I can feel she is looking down at my back. "Please get off of us…!" Mr. Belt and I muffled.

"What the goodness!? I am so sorry!" she jumped off my back as I slowly stood and pushed my back, hearing an audible crack. "I-I'm so sor-" she noticed Mr. Belt on my waist. "You're the talking belt and the man that can transform!"

"Yeah, that is us." I said, rubbing my back. "And you're Neptune's younger sister, right?"

"That me. I'm Nepgear." she responded.

"Are you sure? She is a bit taller than Neptune-chan." Go noted.

"We get that alot." The two sisters responded before Nepgear took notice of him and Chase. "I never seen you two before."

"I am Chase. I also go by Mashin Chaser." Chase answered.

"And I'm Go Shijima." Go bowed. "Me and Chase are like Enrique-san and he is our kouhai; our student."

"It nice to meet you two." Nepgear said.

" _Pardon me, everyone."_ Big-Histoire said from the speaker. " _I do not believe this is such time for greetings."_

"I agree." Blanc nodded. "What do we do now?"

" _I am uncertain_." she said with uncertainty. " _For the time being, let us wait to talk things through until after we have calmed down_."

"Let's go back inside. The babies might be awake…" Plutia said.

"Good point! Let's roll, Nep. Jr!" Neptune said as we walked away.

"Okay. Wait for me!" Nepgear said.

* * *

When we walked back inside the basilicom and checked on the infants. The three infants were staring at Nepgear as the Shift Cars were doing the same thing from the table. "... who dis?" IF asked.

"Subwun I dunno…" Compa answered.

"O-Oh my goodness! Are these kids IF and Compa!?" Nepgear remarked. "They're so adorable…!"

"Huh? You know IF and Compa?" I asked.

"Yeah but more taller and older than Baby IF and Baby Compa." Neptune nodded.

Peashy saw Nepgear when she was crawling after NEXT Shift Car. "Hehe Hewwo!" she waved cutely. She tried to stand up as she slowly did her best to walk on her own two feet. Nepgear took notice of her. "Oh it's nice to meet you too. I'm Nepgear." she smiled at Peashy.

"...Gear?" IF blinked.

"Ge-Ge?" Compa stated, confused.

"Nepgoo! Nepgoo!" Peashy named before falling in front of me. She was gonna cry but I knelt down to pick her up. "Enriko!" she cheered, no longer on the verge of tears; Peashy certainly has a cheerful personality. I chuckled before looking at the device that we brought back inside the room. "So what is going on?" I asked.

"That pathway from earlier could only be traveled by one person and only one time." Big-Histoire explained over the speaker.

" **In other words, since Nepgear stepped through, the portal is closed for good."** Mr. Belt assumed.

"That is right." she responded.

"Nepgear, you're usually the brightest match in the box, but other times your head snaps off." Neptune commented.

"Seriously though, are you sure Nepgear isn't your older sister?" Go asked.

"I'm 100% sure." Neptune nodded.

"It's true. Neptune is my big sister." Nepgear agreed.

"Can we talk about that later and focus on the matter in hand?" I reminded as Peashy was pulling the collar of my jacket, trying to play with it.

" _Hmm. Now I must find a way to make a path that two may cross._ " Big-Histoire stated. " _But if word gets out that both CPUs of Planeptune are missing, how many Shares will we need…?"_

"So you're saying…" Noire started, realizing where it is getting at.

" _Yes. Please look after Neptune and Nepgear for a while longer."_ Big-Histoire confirmed.

"I guess we have to…" Noire sighed in defeat.

"Goodie!" Plutia smiled. "We can still play together!"

" _I will contact you all again soon. Enrique, continue to look after her and now Nepgear."_

"Alright." I nodded.

The call ended as Mini-Histy floated again. "I must go rest for a while." she yawned before floating away.

"That's the end of that, for now. We need to focus on solving the problem right under our noses." Noire reminded us.

"You mean Leanbox. I never imagined there would be a nation outside of this continent." Blanc remarked.

"Who do you think is the CPU?" Go asked.

"Beats me." I shrugged as I lowered myself to let Peashy play with Compa and IF.

"Since we've been given an invitation, I'm all about going there to meet face-to-face." Noire declared.

"We agreed for once." Blanc agreed.

"It's decided, then." she concluded. "Plutia, Neptune? Let's get ready." she then looked at me, Go, and Chase. "You guys too."

"Alright, I'll start up NEXTridoron." I said. "Hey, Nepgear can you watch the infants for me?"

"M-Me?!"

The infants cheered as they got hold of her legs. "Gear, pwaa with us!" IF said.

"Ge-Ge!"

"Dreeve punch!" Peashy said, punching Nepgear's leg.

"Ow!" she cringed as she fell back, landing on some stuff toys. "Please don't hit my leg!"

"More importantly, it kinda sounds like she was saying 'Drive punch'." Chase noted.

"I hope Nepgear will be alright." Go said. "Taking care of three babies could stressed people too much."

I pondered for a moment before a lightbulb came up. "Mad Doctor, Dream Vegas." The two said Shift Cars appeared. "Help her out with the infants. Mad Doctor, heal her if Peashy ever breaks her bones."

The two honked before going to Nepgear. "Oh and Nepgear, don't disassemble the Shift Cars. They are important for my armor." I reminded knowing that she once asked to disassemble Mr. Belt.

"Oh, o-okay." Nepgear said, nervously.

"We'll bring you back a totally foreign-looking souvenir! Be good and clean up and stuff!" Neptune said as we walked away.

"Don't leave me!"

"Pwa with us, Ge-Ge!" Compa cooed.

"Dreeve kick!" Peashy announced before kicking Nepgear's shin.

"Ow! That's my shin!" Nepgear cried out.

When we made it outside of the Basilicom, I got the NEXTridoron ready as Go and Chase got their Rider Machines ready. I got inside the car with Noire and Neptune taking the passenger sat as Plutia was with Chase while Blanc was with Go. I snickered at the fact that Go has to have Blanc with him. "Hope you enjoy the ride with Blanc, Go-senpai!" I called out from the window.

"It not like that!" Go protested.

"Whatever you say." I chuckled as the NEXTridoron started up. "Next stop, Leanbox."

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT DRIVE)**

"Looks like we just cross this long bridge to get to the nation." Chase noted.

" _ **You will not pass this bridge, Riders and CPUs!"**_ Judge Roidmude declared.

" **Welcome to Leanbox, everyone."** Mr. Belt said.

Go and I, our eyes twitched to what we saw in the Basilicom. Not only we saw games but we saw posters.

"She's into Yaoi…" Go said as he and I looked away, rather not see her interest to the genre, "What kind of CPU are we meeting?!" I exclaimed.

 **Next time:** Welcome to Leanbox! Meeting the CPU of Leanbox!?

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as well as the introduction of Nepgear like in the game. Anyways, I heard how the sequel to Hyperdimension Neptunia V (Megadimension Neptunia VII) is coming out on February 2nd. I might decide whether there should be a sequel to this story. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well. Stay in the shadows everyone.

If you want to see the see a sequel of this story, go to my profile and vote before February 2nd since on that day I will play the game to get familiar with it


	12. Chapter 11: Welcome to Leanbox!

**A/** **N** **:** Hello everyone! I am sorry for the late update because my internet is being stupid on me for almost a month and so I am trying to get it fixed. I am so excited to play the sequel to Hyperdimension Neptunia V, Megadimension Neptunia VII which and I am already playing the game. Feel free to submit more OC Shift Car/Signal Bike/Viral Cores but on PM.

Also as I told you before, I am doing remakes of my other stories. The reason is because I made my SI-OC overpowering and such (Gary-Stu and Mary Stu in which I began to hate, no offense to some of you guys out there) so I decided to completely remake them and get it right instead. The stories that I will remake are:

1\. Cosmic Stratos (Kamen Rider Fourze x Infinite Stratos)

2\. The Soul of Kiva (Kamen Rider Kiva x Soul Eater)

3\. Kamen Rider Kabuto: Seraph of Time (Kamen Rider Kabuto x Seraph of the End)

4\. Kuuga: The Unidentified and the Spirits (Kamen Rider Kuuga x Date a Live)

5\. Keyblade Wizard (It will be a Kamen Rider Decade x Kingdom Hearts story instead, The Decade of Kingdom Hearts)

6\. Knight of Zero (Kamen Rider Ryuki x Familiar of Zero)

Don't forget to check out my newest story/remake, **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD).** Now let us begin the newest chapter of this story!

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Mr. Belt**

 _ **Roidmudes/Monsters**_

* * *

 _In Leanbox, many citizens were doing their usual routines. However, in a cafe three people were at a table with one of them on a datapad. The first was recognizable but for the other two; the first one was a man who looks to be in his late 20s with dark hair, wearing a red trench coat, fur scarf, and dark pants. He also has an earring on his right ear. The second individual was a woman who was wearing a white dress along with a white hat. This was Heart, Medic, and Brain in their human forms._

 _Brain was checking his data pad as he adjusted his glasses. As he looks at his data pad, it went off, prompting him to press a few keys before it displayed three vehicles that showed not only Go and Chase on their Ride Machines, but a blue and black car as two other individuals were with Go and Chase as well._

" _The new Drive is different than I thought." Brain comment._

 _Heart raised an eyebrow to the statement, "How so…?" He asked._

 _Brain placed his data pad on the table for Heart and Medic to see as they saw a different type of Tridoron but they saw a familiar symbol on it. "He's in a different vehicle unlike the previous one."_

 _Heart looked at the footage but what the three doesn't realize is that something in their program prevents him, Brain, and Medic from remembering their days back in Japan, most of the memories involving Banno as well as helping Shinnosuke. "What do you think, Brain?" he asked._

" _We'll send Judge to apprehend them." Brain suggested._

 _The two nodded as Brain pressed a few more keys, informing Judge to head towards the new Drive._

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Welcome to Leanbox! Meeting the CPU of Leanbox!?**

We continued our drive towards Leanbox, we were nearing the bridge that will eventually lead us there. "So all we have to do is cross the bridge and we will be in Leanbox, right?" Go asked.

"Pretty much." Neptune nodded.

"Then let's get this meeting over with." Noire said, felt a bit impatient.

I pressed the pedal and we started our drive across the bridge. The bridge was indeed a long path knowing that Leanbox is a large island nation, outside of the continent.

"There is something that bothers me." Chase said from his Ride Chaser.

"What do you mean?" I asked from my NEXTridoron.

"What is the reason for the CPU of Leanbox to call us three for our presence as well?"

Now that got me curious. I know the CPU wants to speak with Noire, Neptune, and Plutia since the CPU declared war on them and asked them to come to her nation. But why Chase, Go, and me as well? What would a CPU have against us three?

" **That's a very good question, Chase."** Mr. Belt replied. " **But our question will be answered once we meet the CPU of Leanbox."**

"I wonder what kind of woman is the CPU of Leanbox." Go pondered.

"Same her-" I then took notice of an incoming electric ball coming towards us. "Look out!" Go shouted.

I turned the steering wheel, making the NEXTridoron dodge the attack. Just what the heck was that?!

"What did that!?" Noire asked.

"Up ahead." Chase informed as we all looked and saw a humanoid figure.

"Judge!?" Go recognized.

"Another one!?" Neptune exclaimed.

Judge conducted another attack before he shot out three electric orbs aimed at us. We turned our respective wheels/handles and avoided its attacks. " _ **You will not cross this bridge!"**_ Judge vowed.

"Belt-san!" I stated.

" **Start Our Mission!"**

I twisted the knob with my left hand as the music played with the NEXT Shift Car flying to the Shift Brace. "Hen...shin!" I said as the Shift Car attached itself to the Shift Brace.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!**

I was now in my Dark Drive armor as I opened the door while it was on autopilot. "What are you doing?" Noire asked.

"You will see." I answered as I climbed onto the roof of the car as it still drove. I planted my feet on the car as I got out the Blade Gunner.

" **You and your crazy ideas, Enrique."** Mr. Belt commented.

I shrugged before the car stopped itself, prompting me to jump as this gave me a catapult. I was sent flying towards Judge before I tackled him, preventing him from using his next attack. We rolled across the ground before I stood back up as Judge got back on his feet. "Alright, Judge, who the hell sent you here!?" I demanded.

" _ **Preventing you from heading to Leanbox!"**_ He growled, avoiding the question.

"Then we have to get answers from you then," Chase said as he stopped his Ride Chaser along with Go and his Rider Macher.

"And we won't rest until you tell us who." Go said.

Chase got out his Break Gunner as Go got out his Mach Driver. Go opened up the belt before placing in the Mach Signal Bike.

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

Chase pressed the barrel to his palm as the music played while Go closed the panel.

 **RIDER~! MACH!**

 **BREAK UP!**

"Henshin/Let's… Henshin!" The two said before going into their Mashin Chaser and Mach armor.

They soon charged at Judge as they dodged his attacks. I was about to charge head on as well until Mr. Belt spoke up. " **Enrique, use Type Wild if we are to defeat Judge."** He informed.

"Understood, Belt-san." I nodded before I caught the Type Wild Shift Car and flicked it. Once I did, I removed the NEXT Shift Car and replaced it with Wild and pumped it.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: WILD!**

My armor changed into the Type Wild form with Blade Gunner's blade extended to the length of a sword. "Ikuze!" I declared before charging towards Judge to assist Mashin Chaser and Mach. When I tried to punch the Advanced Roidmude, he used his staff to block to attack before kicking me back and swung his staff to prevent Mach from hitting him in the face.

Mashin Chaser growled at the Roidmude for hurting his comrade. He charged forward as I followed along as the both of us swung our respective knuckle hybrid weapons at Judge.

However, the latter blocked them before he jumped over us with his staff standing upward, spinning himself around before kicking us away.

"Judge must have gotten stronger since his revival," Mach noticed. "We have to be careful with this now."

Mashin Chaser and I nodded to his information as we got ready once more with the staff-wielding Roidmude ran towards us with sparks being conducted on his body and staff. We began to go on the defensive as the Roidmude was swinging its electrical staff at us, prompting us to dodge each swing without getting hit a few times with the voltage shocking us several times.

Mashin Chaser and I delivered a punch with our knuckle-based weapons as this sent the Roidmude flying across the bridge.

Mach took this chance as he used his Zenrin Shooter and began to shoot the Roidmude the moment it stood back up. The shots created sparks casting off its body, making it stumble back more.

Judge wanted to attack more but uses its staff to as support. " _ **You haven't seen the last of me you Riders!"**_ He vowed before jumping over the bridge to our shock. We ran to the edge to see where he went and saw a boat he was on top off, with the said vehicle floating away from our reach.

"Kisama…" Mach growled as he slammed his fists on the railing, upset that the Roidmude got away.

"We'll get him next time, Enrique, Go," Mashin Chaser assured the two of us.

We looked at him and nodded. "Judge's combat has improved too. I guess being brought back, it meant they trained themselves in case they have to deal with people like us." Mach assumed.

" **You might be right about that Go-san,"** Mr. Belt agreed. " **Let's head to Leanbox with the girls so we can find out more from the CPU of that land. More importantly find out what's the connection with Judge being close to the nation itself."**

I nodded before the three of us went back to our civilian forms and walked to our Rider Machines to join with the girls to continue our path to Leanbox.

* * *

After an hour or so, we soon made it to the nation Leanbox. To Go and I, it was amazing to see what it looks like. All the buildings were a gray-silver color with parts of the city lights and structure being green. Overall, it is different than the other three nations since it is on a large island.

As we got off our respective vehicles, we looked at our surroundings, surprised there were no soldiers or guards apprehending us. Noire took notice of it as well, "huh, safe and sound." She noted, seeing as how we entered the city with no trouble.

"Yeah. No traps." Blanc agreed. "Leanbox looks pretty well-off."

"I'm surprised that we even entered without any trouble," I added.

Plutia and Neptune on the other hand…

"Plutie, check that restaurant out!" Neptune said, pointed at the said place. "You can buy these slabs of meat stuck between slices of bread!"

"Wooooooow…. I could never eat the whole thing.." Plutia drooled.

Noire sighed much to her disappointment. "And these two dimwits think we are on a vacation." She sighed.

"Leanbox is rich, but those two have an abundance of idiocy." Blanc added.

I was gonna say something but decided not to ruin it. She's right though, Leanbox does look like a rich place. I took notice of Chase looking at the city while Go was taking a few photos of the scenery.

"Think they have a video game shop? Let's investigate this quandary!" Neptune's excited expression was still shown as her eyes were sparkling.

No, seriously, I could see actual sparkles in front of her eyes. Before we knew it, she ran off to do her 'investigation'.

"Ooooh, wait for me…" Plutia called out. "I'll help you look…" She ran off to follow our fellow lilac-haired CPU.

"Hey! We are not here to shop!" Noire shouted to the two before they were gone from our sights. "Uggggh, those two are impossible!"

"Yet you continue to hang out with them, Tsundere-chan." Go mused with a teasing grin.

Before we knew it, Noire kicked Go right where it hurts as I winced at the amount of force she used for the kick. "I told you not to call me a tsundere!" She barked.

" **That sounded painful,"** Mr. Belt commented from witnessing the kick that Noire delivered to Go.

Go slowly stood back up, trying to get over the pain he just received. "Oww…" he groaned.

"Are you alright, Go?" Chase asked.

"Just fine…" He said, holding back the pain. "Dear Kami that hurts…"

"Then don't call me a tsundere!" Noire reminded.

"Y-yes ma'am" Go quickly said before he let out a sigh. "You really do remind of Nee-san in a way."

" **She does remind the three of us of her,"** Mr. Belt agreed.

"Let's just head to the Leanbox Basilicom and meet the CPU." I said, starting my walk to the said location.

"I'll go get Neptune and Plutia," Chase informed before walked to the direction that Plutia and Neptune headed to. I took notice of Mr. Belt being quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

" **I am detecting another Shift Car.** " He replied. " **I believe Technic is somewhere in this nation."**

Hearing this made me look at Mr. Belt. He did mention that when he arrived in this world, half of the Shift Cars were separated from the Drive arsenal. "Wild, Shadow, Booster."

The said Shift Cars appeared on the mini tracks before facing me. "Your friend Technic is somewhere in this nation. Try to look for him and bring him back. I'm sure he will be looking for Belt-san."

The three Shift Cars honked before they drove away in search for the Technic Shift Car. Hopefully the three Shift Cars will find Technic during our visit to the Basilicom to meet the CPU.

* * *

After Chase found Neptune and Plutia at a video game shop, we made our way to the Leanbox Basilicom. It was a bit of a long walk since we parked our Rider Machines by one of the shops. Eventually, we made it to the Basilicom as we looked at it. We took a good look at it before entering the building and asked one of the occupants where the CPU is. Luckily, he told us it was in the other side of the hall in which Go thanked him and made our way to the CPU's living quarters.

"I wonder who the CPU is," I wondered.

"I would like to know as well." Go agreed.

We then came across the part of the Basilicom that the CPU is in. We saw the door was open, gesturing us to enter. However, once we entered, we were treated with a sight that made Go's eyes and my eyes twitch.

"This… is…" Noire slightly gawked.

"Leanbox's Basilicom," Blanc finished.

"Fun," Plutia added.

"What _is_ all this!?" Noire wondered. "It's just a giant playground!"

She wasn't kidding either. We were looking at by far the largest number of video games and consoles that we ever seen. It is like a huge arcade all for one person.

"That's Vert for ya. She's the same here too…" she muttered that wasn't loud enough for the other three CPUs to hear before noticing the number of games that were in the shelves. "Whoa, there's a lot of games in here! Well, actually, I think there are _only_ games in here… Is that stuff hardware? Whoa! She has a whole bookcase reserved solely for consoles!"

" **That's not the only thing she has an interest in…"** Mr. Belt mentioned, he too not wanting to point out what it was.

For Go and I, our eyes twitched to what we saw in the Basilicom. Not only we saw games but we saw posters. "Whoever she is, is not only a Videogame Otaku….but she's into Yaoi too…" Go said as he and I looked away, rather not see her interest to the genre, "What kind of CPU are we meeting?!" I exclaimed, flustered.

"Yaoi? What's that?" Plutia asked.

"I rather not tell you since Noire and Blanc might know since they understand." Go replied, both of us not wanting to look as we just kept our sights on the floor as he also made Chase look at the ground. "And I suggest you not look as well, Chase."

"I can understand that." He nodded.

Blanc looked annoyed to what was in the room. "This is where a person considered to be a goddess conducts her business?" She furrowed her brows in annoyance.

"Hmhmhmm. I see that your mouths are all agape at the splendor of my Basilicom…" a familiar voice said.

"That voice!" Noire realized before we all turned around and saw none other than Vert. Wait what!? She's into the Yaoi stuff?!

"Thank you, CPUs of the other nation as well as you Riders, for coming here today." Vert said.

This made our eyes widen to what we finally realize who she actually was. "Which means you're this nation's…?" Blanc started before Neptune interrupted with an questionable expression.

"Oh my gosh. Impossible, you guys." Neptune said, not very surprised upon realizing that Vert is the CPU of Leanbox. "Like seriously. Vert's the CPU of Leanbox? Mind: blown."

"You don't sound so surprised, Neptune." I remarked.

Neptune simply shrugged, "I figured I'd try to play along." She responded.

"As I thought. Planeptune's CPUs didn't show much of a reaction." Vert assumed. "However, the other five seemed quite shocked at my big reveal."

"I mean, sure, we're surprised you're the CPU and all that but more importantly..." Noire responded.

"Who the hell is your interior decorator?" Blanc finished, gesturing to the surroundings.

Vert titled her head a bit, placing her finger on the tip of her chin, "Hmm? Something amiss?"

"Something?" Noire repeated with a twitching brow before pointing at our surroundings. "Try everything!"

"More importantly, having all this… stuff!" Go pointed at her posters and books. "Sure having a collection of games can be good in a way but this!? Did you ever think about the people who stop by here!?"

"Well, I enjoy the collecting since it is a hobby of mine," Vert giggled. "Once again for formalities sake, I am Vert, Leanbox's CPU. I apologize for keeping my identity from you before."

Hearing this made Blanc frown. "So, can I assume your visit to Lowee was an act of espionage by a competing CPU?" She questioned.

"That is a brilliant deduction." The Leanbox CPU commented. "You are not as dull as I thought."

The tension between the two began to rise as Blanc's frown was close to an angry look. "I don't like that condescending tone… bitch." She said calmly. Despite her calm demeanor, we knew she was getting very upset.

Noire looked at Vert, crossing her arms. "Even though you saw how strong we all are, you called us here." She recalled. "You're confident, aren't you?"

"Another brilliant deduction! I had honestly thought the other CPUs lacked high INT stats along with the so-called Riders." Vert responded.

"Hey/ **Hey!"** Chase, Go, Mr. Belt and I exclaimed, feeling insulted to that response. Sure Go and Chase are far more experienced with fighting while I am not that close to their skill level.

Noire and Blanc on the other hand pointed at Neptune and Plutia. "Those two are the dumb ones!" They shouted.

"Aww, what a cute duet," Plutia commented, oblivious to the comment that Noire and Blanc made.

"Those two downers are on the same page when it comes to mocking us," Neptune said.

"Shut it, you two." Noire said, annoyed. "If you don't, we end up looking like idiots by association."

"Hey, that ain't my fault."

"She kinda has a point, Neptune." I agreed with Noire's remark.

"Aw…" She pouted.

"Still, calling all the other CPUs and surprisingly the three Riders to gather together is a bit _too_ confident," Blanc pointed out before saying, "I'll break your legs so you can't look down your nose at us, you pure-need bitch!"

"B-Blanc-chan, I think you should calm down." Go said, trying to ease the tension between the two CPUs.

Vert slightly narrowed her eyes at the Lowee CPU. "My, such barbaric threats. Calm down, I don't enjoy fight scenes personally." She informed.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "So you have no intention to fight them or us three?" He asked, wondering if she is lying.

The Leanbox CPU nodded to her question. "Indeed. I have no intention fighting you." She said before a grin appeared. "I was planning to take every Share on your continent fair and square. When I release Leanbox's newest piece of hardware, the people will naturally flock to me."

We all raised an eyebrow, "That's what you wanted to tell us? You releasing new game hardware?" I asked. "Not just to tell Noire and the other three but to the four of us as well?"

"That's correct," replied the blonde.

" **You must be confident enough to say that your hardware will be sold better than the other nations."** Mr. Belt assumed.

"That I am since I excel in one other thing you four CPUs lack." She said to the four CPUs, making Go, Chase, Mr. Belt, and I confused.

"And what would that be?" Noire raised an eyebrow.

Vert smiled as she crossed her arms under her bust, almost as if she was gesturing to… Now I had the urge to prevent a nosebleed as Go and I blushed to what she meant. She was talking about her… assets.

"Looks like those two know what I meant," Vert giggled upon seeing my reaction along with Go's.

"Stop staring at them, you two!" Noire growled with anger, this caused Go and I shivered.

"Strange… it doesn't work on you." Vert said, looking at Chase.

"I don't get it." Chase said, confused.

"Yeah, thank Kami for that," Go said, the both of us calming down.

Blanc on the other hand growled at Vert, her teeth gritting. "You think we aren't better than you of that!"

"It would seem so for someone who lacks it." Vert replied.

Go and I slowly look at Blanc as an aura of murderous intent. She suddenly went into her HDD mode, a black shadow covering her eyes and the red glow showing on her left eye. "WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH!?" She roared.

"Uh oh, Blanny is mad…" Plutia said.

"Not here!" Neptune panicked.

White Heart was gonna go after her but Go and Chase had to hold her back. "LET ME AT HER! I WANT TO SHOW HER WHO SHE PISSED OFF!" She barked, flailing.

"Take it easy, Blanc," Chase said.

"Don't let her words about being flat-chest hurt you," Go added.

" **Uh… Go. I think you just added fuel to the fire."** Mr. Belt said.

Go now panicked as White Heart looked at him. "FLAT-CHESTED?!" She shouted before she kicked Go.

This cause Go to send flying backward. "Ow…" He groaned.

"I'M LEAVING! I RATHER NOT HEAR MORE WORDS FROM FANCY BITCH HERE!" White Heart said before leaving.

Chase and I helped Go up as he wiped off the dust on his clothes. "I think the same should go for us and head back to Planeptune."

"Yeah, I need that," Go agrees. "And a lot of ice packs…"

Noire, Neptune, and Plutia followed us out of the Basilicom, deciding that after that small verbal fight, we thought it was best to head back to Planeptune

* * *

After a bit of walking, we made it to our Ride Machines but I took notice of the Shadow, Wild, and Booster Shift Cars on top of the roof of the car. "Did you find Technic?" I asked.

We heard another honk as tracks formed around me. A green Shift Car, different than Wind Booster, landed on the hood of the car.

This is the Technic Shift Car.

" **You found Technic! Nice job you three,"** Me. Belt smiled.

The three honked in gratitude to the praise they were given.

"I'm surprised you have progressed this far," a voice said.

"That voice…" Chase recognized.

We looked around before Go pointed at a certain direction. "Up there!" He said.

All of our attention was focused on the figure that was on the rooftop. From what we can tell was a male figure. He was wearing a red bodysuit with his belt being black with an amethyst jewel embedded in a gold buckle. He has a pouch strapped to his left thought with his knees having gold kneecaps and amethyst gems in them. His lowers legs and feets have black armor with gold trimmings on the lower armor.

His chest had some gold armor with a strap going diagonally across his torso. The gold and black strap had a topaz, amethyst, sapphire, and emerald gem on the upper right part of the strap. His hands were covered to his wrist with black armor and gold trimmings with his fingertips having gold plating. On his upper body was a cinema-themed armor piece that extrudes over his shoulders in a wavy manner with the edges having a white, photo strip pattern and a golden bow.

His helmet has a red visor, acting as eyes. Around it was golden plating with two golden 'horns' going to the sides that are attached to a black hat that also had gold trimmings on the edges, sides, and center and an amethyst on his forehead. The mouthplate was silver with the chin part being black and having to black streaks, as if they were a mustache.

" **Masaka..."** Mr. Belt uttered in disbelief. " **Zoruku."**

"Ah, it seems you are here too, Belt-kun. I guess you really were brought into this magnificent world." He said.

"Who is that fancy man?" Plutia asked.

"Not a fancy man, a phantom thief." Chase corrected. "That's Tojo Zoruku, aka Lupin."

"Correct you are, Shinigami." Lupin said before looking at Go. "I don't recognize you though."

This made Chase, Go shocked to what they now realized. "You don't know who I am?" Go asked.

"I do not but I remember Shinigami and Belt-kun who helped Shinnosuke,"

" **His memories of his assistance to you two must have been wiped out…"** Mr. Belt said to Go and Chase. " **Tell me this Lupin: Did Banno bring you back!?"**

Lupin was quiet for a moment before saying, "he did in fact. I was thankful for the man who created the Roidmudes to bring me back to life."

Go's eyes widen in shock. "S-So it's true… He's alive…"

Chase clenched his fists as I look at my two mentors/friends. They really wanted that sadistic man gone for what he has done in their world. I turn my head back to Lupin. "What are you planning!"

"It's a secret," the phantom thief replied. "After all it will be the end for you all. Including you, new Drive."

Hearing this made me grit my teeth as he continues, "I'm slightly surprised that Belt-kun chose an amnesiac."

"How do you know about his amnesia!?" Noire demanded to my surprise. Her tone showed concern and care.

"Nothing that I can tell you. A thief can't reveal his plot." He chuckled, making me furious. How does he know about my amnesia? "But alas, I will be expecting a fight from you soon, Drive." He jumped off the rooftop before landing on a platform that was floating away. "Sayonara."

I was gonna go after him, wanting answers to why he knows until Go placed his hand on my shoulder, "Let him. We will get him sooner or later."

I looked at him for a moment before I slowly nodded. "Alright…" I responded. "But how does he know that I have amnesia? The only people who know are you, Chase, Neptune, Plutia, Histoire, Noire, Blanc, and Belt-san."

" **Don't worry, Enrique. We will find out how he knows."** Mr. Belt assured. " **For now, let us head back to Planeptune. With Technic found and learning that Vert is this nation's CPU, we should head back now."**

"Right," I said before I got back in the NEXTridoron with Noire and Neptune taking the other seat while Plutia joins Chase in the Ride Chaser and Go in his Ride Macher. Still, it bothers me that Lupin knows about my amnesia. How can he know about that?

* * *

 _Lupin was on the floating platform, enjoy the view of the island nation. As he watches, his communication device went off, prompting him to answer it. "Anything you found about the Drive, Anonydeath?"_

" _Nothing spectacular but oh how wonderful to learn that this hero has amnesia." The voice said through the communicator. "Still, I enjoy seeing how that Lastation CPU does her activities in her Basilicom."_

 _Lupin sweatdropped from his response. Anonydeath may be the best hacker of all of Gamindustri but he is a strange one to the phantom thief. "Just find out what else is there to Drive. I want to know what makes him upset, what makes him have doubts."_

" _Alrighty, I will get to it. That talking belt may be a genius scientist but even I have a hard time to search for answers. However, I will spy on the Drive to find any weakness you can use."_

" _Get to it then," Lupin said before his communicator went off again. "I'll contact you later, Anonydeath." He pressed a few keys before it displayed Banno's symbol. "Anything new to discover, Lupin?"_

" _Nothing yet but Drive was in Leanbox along with the other CPUs. They met with the Leanbox CPU." he answered._

" _Get more information. I want to know more about how those CPUs have the power. Power is what I seek from learning what they are capable off." Banno ordered._

" _As you wish," Lupin nodded before ending the call. "I will take that title, new Drive. Just like I nearly did with that officer, Shinnosuke." He grinned behind his helmet._

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT DRIVE)**

"We're back!" Neptune said.

" **The Mach Driver is finally complete."** Mr. Belt said.

"S-So that's Vert's HDD form…" I blushed heavily.

 **RIDER~! CHASER!**

 **Next time:** The Return of Chaser! Vert's HDD Form!?

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for this chapter folks! I am very sorry for the late upload due to the stupid internet troubles but hey, at least it will be back up and running hopefully by next week. Don't forget to check out my newest story, **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD)** and **Remnants of Desires (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY)**. I will see you all next time. Stay in the shadows everyone!


End file.
